Finding Ourselves
by Kuroshibata70
Summary: The Council orders Nick Fury to form a team of a younger generation to be like the Avengers to work for SHIELD. So, what does he find? A group of teenage delinquents with amazing abilities, who uses their powers to commit crimes like thievery, purse-snatching, grand theft; etc. How will the Avengers react to a group of troublesome children? SYOC! Closed! Under some editing!
1. The Introduction Arc: The Beginning

"In response to the events of the Chitauri Invasion, we the World Security Council wants you, Nick Fury to form another Response Team." said World Security Councilman, Boothe.

Nicolas "Nick" Fury looked at the Council with slightly widened eyes.

Earlier, he was called for a meeting with the World Security Council members regarding the Avengers, who saved New York from the Norse God of Mischief, Loki.

As such, Fury went to the meeting in hopes it will end quickly. He has other important duties to attend to; he would rather do his tasks than deal with the World Security Council.

Fury sighed mentally, as he looked at the Council. Did they not know the difficulty of forming a Response Team? It has taken the death of Coulson to allow the Avengers to actually act like a team in order to save New York and the world.

"No mean for disrespect, but why do we need another Response Team? We already have the Avengers." Fury said, trying to reason with them.

"The _Avengers_," World Security Councilman, Darbinyan spat in distaste. "Are not always going to be there. One day, they will be defeated and/or die soon."

Fury felt a pinch of offensiveness, but he hid his expression well. He made the Avengers, who saved the world as these Councilmen wanted to nuke the whole city, which would have killed thousands. Who was he to disrespect the Avengers?

Fury kept his emotions in check despite his inner need to lash out on WSC members. "I'm sorry to say, but Avengers have saved the world before and have proven that they are capable of protecting it. They cannot and will not be easily defeated. There is no need for another Response Team."

World Security Councilwoman, Hawley sneered, "You have no say in it. We just want you find some teenagers with special abilities to be the new Response Team."

'_Did she just say teenagers?' _Fury thought as he said, "You want a Response Team full of t_eenagers_?"

"Yes," said World Security Councilman Li. "This team will be easier to control than the unruly Avengers." he didn't notice Fury's slight glare. "The younger generation admires the Avengers. As such, this team will want to work along the Avengers. Therefore, this team will be easy to control."

"The point is, we want you to form another Response Team with a younger generation of teenagers. And _you _will do it." WSC member Boothe ordered. "Meeting adjourned."

Suddenly the advanced video conferencing equipment made the WSC disappear, leaving the Director of SHIELD to ponder with his thoughts. He sighed, as he felt that if he did not form the new team, then the Council will. And knowing the Council, they will go through extreme measures to form recruits.

As he walked out of the dark room, Fury called one of his top agents, Maria Hill.

"Sir." Maria said respectfully when she was in front of him in minutes.

"Go get Coulson, Romanov, and Barton. We have a new assignment."


	2. Breakfast Troubles

The sun was rising upon the city, illuminating the tall buildings. Layers of snow covered the New York, like a blanket and surrounded an old small abandoned apartment complex. In downtown Queens, the bright sunrise light peered into one of the windows of the abandoned apartment building, allowing a young man to stir in his small bed, once the light hit his eyes.

His room had three small beds - two of them were preoccupied - and a ceiling fan. The room was cold and a bit of a mess, some of the stolen belongings that his friends owned were all over the floor. Ren grumbled when he pulled up his black bed sheets over his head, trying to go back to sleep. It was way too early to be up.

After an hour of trying to go back to sleep, Ren sighed with irritation. He slowly got up out of his bed without taking off his black tank top and shorts, he shivered a little under the cold. Ren walked out of the room to head to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Ren had noticeable Asian features, specifically Japanese. He had black eyes with short, spiky black hair and pale skin. He was slim, standing at five-nine.

Ren walked into the small kitchen with the oddly colored cabinets of an orange coloring and black counters. Across from the small kitchen was decent sized living room. He saw one of his friends sitting in a black leather armchair that had a unique Cherokee blanket covering it, watching TV.

Isaac was a beefcake. He stood at six-one with two-hundred pounds of muscle, giving him a heavyset, yet muscular build. He had a deep tan that complimented his long, black hair and almost black eyes, which was deeply-settled in his face. He has wide cheekbones and well-defined features. Isaac had a noticeable eagle tattoo, which Ren can see clearly, because the Native American was only in camouflage pajama bottoms.

Isaac was sitting in the armchair with an open bottle of Root Beer, watching Gunsmoke.

"Morning, Isaac." Ren said, yawning a little.

Isaac turned his head slightly to look at the older Japanese teen. "Howdy." said the Cherokee with his mild Southern drawl before turning back to watch his programming.

When Ren opened the refrigerator, he only found one bottle Root Beer and a stick of butter.

'_Fuck...'_ Ren inwardly groaned. He began to open the orange cabinets only to find a box of Chocolate Rice Krispies and a box of Quaker Chewy Granola Bars the Variety Pack.

He opened the cereal and the granola boxes to see that there were only a quarter of the cereal left and six granola bars. Ren closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, '_Fuck...out of food again.'_

From the corner of his eye, Ren saw two of his friends walking out of their room. David beamed at him, causing Ren to wonder why is he so damn chipper in the morning.

"Morning, Ren." David said with a smile."Hey, Cowboy." he said to the Cherokee, who grumbled morning.

The blond boy, David, was tall for his age. He stood at six-one with a very slender body and fairly colored skin. He had deep blue eyes and his blond hair was a dirty shade. His red shirt was crumpled, along with the black pajama bottoms he was wearing.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Benny shouted, happily. Isaac winced a little.

"Benny, it's way to early to be fuckin' happy." said Isaac as he took a sip of his Root Beer.

Benny stuck out his tongue at the Native American. "You're just a big old, grumpy pants." he walked over to the couch and flopped on it as he looked at the TV. "Westerns again?" he whined.

Isaac shrugged, "It's better than that Drag Racin' shit you watch."

Benny gasped as he falsely looked offended, "You're just jealous because you're not fabulous, like them." he did the ghetto snap and shook his head wildly.

Isaac just rolled his eyes at the small boy before returning his gaze towards the television.

Benny was a small boy, only standing at five-six with a somewhat skinny figure. His orangish-reddish hair was short and shaggy, styled in an uneven bowl-cut. Benny was covered in tiny brown freckles on his cheeks and arms, which can be seen because he was in a white shirt; his skin was on the little pale side. The boy had a childish grin as he blabbered on to Isaac. His grin matched well with his big, round blue eyes. When looking at his face, it was easy to see a small, wide scar on the right half of his lip.

In the kitchen, David took out a blue bowl from the cabinet to get some cereal. He looked inside the box and slightly frowned. There was barely any cereal left. He shrugged, '_Oh well. We'll get more.' _He turned to see Ren, who was holding a granola bar in his face.

"Here, eat this. There's only six bars left." David took the granola bar. Ren continued to speak to him. "We're going to the store today, so go wake up the girls." Ren told him.

David's lips curled into his usual smirk when he started to eat the granola bar. "Aye Aye, Captain." he saluted and went off to wake up Makayla and Isabelle.

Ren took two granola bars and walked up to Benny and Isaac. Benny was playing with the strings of his black and red flannel pants and talking about the wonders of Drag Racing to Isaac, who just ignored the small boy. Ren gave both of them each a granola bar as he said, "We're going to the store for some food. Think of what you guys want."

Benny shot up from his seat with a piece of granola dangling from his mouth. "We're going shopping?!" When Ren nodded, Benny beamed with a wide smile. "Yay! We're going shopping! We're going shopping!"

Ren and Isaac shook their heads and resumed to activities.

"Who the hell is yelling? It's too early to be happy." said an irritated Isabelle. She walked into the living room, combing her messy hair with her fingers. Makayla and David were behind her with grins.

Isabelle had long, black silky hair with big blue eyes. She was very pale with naturally red lips. The eldest girl stood at five-two with a slim body. When people saw Isabelle, they would comment on how she resembles the Fairy tale princess, Snow White. The showing of a bitten apple tattoo was evident on her ankle. Similar to David, her neon yellow tank top was crumpled, but the black spandex shorts was stuck to her skin, fitting like a glove.

"Morning, Iz!" piped Benny. "Guess what, we're going shopping!"

"We know." Isabelle replied, angrily. "We can hear you screaming like a psycho all over the fucking house."

"Technically, this is an apartment." Benny smirked, earning a glare from Isabelle

"Dude, no one fucking cares! It's a place to live in!" the princess shouted.

As Isabelle and Benny was in their tiny argument, Makayla looked at Ren and said, "So, Ren, when are we going to the store? I want to go now! Right now!" she said cheerfully, jumping up and down slightly.

Makayla was the second youngest in the group. She had brown hair with brown eyes, and tanned skin. Makayla stood at five-two with an average figure; noticeable scars were on her legs, which can be seen from her white nightshirt.

"Yeah, we're going to the store to restock the fridge and the cabinets." said Ren. In his hands were two granola bars, which he gave to the girls. Makayla and Isabelle opened the bars and started to eat them. Makayla was scarfing it down, as Isabelle was eating more quietly.

_"Minna-san,"_ Ren started. The others looked him, eating their granola bars. "Get ready and think of what you want when we're out there. Alright?" **[1]**

The five of the teens either nodded or loudly proclaimed themselves before getting dressed.

Despite the fact that they would get under each other's skin and annoy each other, the six of them did stick and do right by other. They might be a little dysfunctional, but they were a tight knitted group.

They were the Immortals.

* * *

**[1]** Minna-san is Japanese for "Everyone."

Also, it is in the middle of January.


	3. Unusual Blondes and Redheads

**I'm not that good at Action Scenes, but I tried!**

* * *

**Unusual Blonds and Redheads**

It was almost an hour later that only half of the six teens were showered and dressed. Living with other teenagers does have a bit of an advantage, because you are surrounded by an age group that will understand you, if you are having a problem. However, the disadvantage is when six teenagers have to share one bathroom. It was difficult for the boys, because the only two girls take so long to get ready as they talked about female problems. But it was also difficult for the girls as they live with four boys, who leave the toilet seat up and clean towels on the floor. However, the teenage gang called the Immortals make it work, even though they have to argue along the way.

So, after an hour of getting ready, the Immortals were currently doing their own activities before going to the store for food.

Makayla, who was in a pink T-shirt with a pair of Jean shorts along with a brown hooded jacket and gray tennis shoes. On both of her wrists were plastic bangles of varying colors as she had a bit of pink blush on her cheeks was skipping into an alley with her hands in her jacket as she was trying to find a nice, blank bricked wall to do her art on. She stopped when she found a blank wall as she smirked when a black small square appeared in front of her right hand. Makayla reached inside the Hammerspace and pulled out a spray can of a sparkled pink that she had stolen from an Art store.

"Gonna make me a smiley face." She sang as she shook the can and started to make a beautiful piece.

Isaac, who was in a white T-shirt with worn jeans along with a black Stetson hat and black cowboy boots was at the back of the rundown apartment complex with a tool box beside him as he was crouching down, checking on his black Harley that he had stolen from a biker gang with Benny, who wanted to come along because he wanted blow-up something or whatever. He never knows about what going on in that kid's mind and he didn't want to know. Isaac had to make sure that it was safe to ride on, because he knows that Benny has been messing with it. God knows what that little barrel of recklessness did with his wheels.

Speaking of Benny, he was actually a foot away from him with a black 1960's Mustang that he had stolen before he had joined the Immortals. Benny, who was in a navy blue T-shirt that had black lettering saying, 'How do you tickle a rich girl? Say "Gucci Gucci Gucci!" with the one leather jacket he owns, which has metal studs on the shoulders along with a pair of black ripped jeans and navy blue converse. On both of his ears was triple piercings along with metal studs and chains hanging off the sides of his head. He also has an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow, was checking under the hood of the Mustang to check if anything needed fixing.

"Hand me a small wrench, Cowboy." Benny asked without looking at the Cherokee as he took out a pack of Marlboro with a red lighter out of his jacket.

Isaac grabbed a small wrench out of the tool box, "Here." He handed the wrench to Benny as he spitted on the ground.

Benny, who lighted his cigarette, grabbed the wrench from his friend's hand. "Gracias." He put his lighter and Marlboro pack back inside of his pocket. He started to tighten a loose bolt when he looked to the side and couldn't help but to look at Isaac's assets and his muscles flexed when he was checking on the bolts of his Harley. Isaac felt the stare and sighed, "Quit starin' at my ass."

"But it's so nice!" He whined with a smirk.

"You better give me a good reason not to throw a wrench at your head."

"Because I'm cute and amazing." Benny wiggled his eyebrows.

Isaac just shook his head and just went back to work, "No, you're not." He said as Benny went back to work talking about his "cute points", which Isaac has already blocked out.

Meanwhile, inside the apartment, David, who was in a pair of faded jeans with a black long-sleeve shirt under a brown light jacket and a pair black retro Jordan's that he managed to "get his hands on", was sitting on the couch watching Highschool of the Dead, while trying to balance a pencil on the tip of his nose.

Isabelle, who was in a pair of black skinny jeans with a white tank top along with a maroon cardigan and white converse. Her hair was in a ponytail as her ears are pierced as a golden bracelet was on her right wrist with her initials on it, was reading MockingJay of the Hunger Games Trilogy while the coffee in her red cup stirring by itself.

She looked over at the blonde, who was putting the pencil back on his nose, trying to balance it. "What are you doing?" She asked with confusion with a little annoyance.

David, who had his head tilted to balance the pencil, shifted his eyes to look at the Princess look-a-like and smirked, "Balancing a pencil on my nose."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun."

Isabelle arched an eyebrow, "I can't wait to see where your intelligence takes you in the five years." She went back to her book. "Probably going to be a World's Dumbest."

"But that means I get to be on TV." David said, hopeful.

Ren, who was sitting in the armchair in a worn black leather jacket with a white long sleeved shirt that has little rips along with worn blue jeans that has rips with a black studded belt that has a skull and crossbones belt buckle along with black combat boots. He has a small black earring in his left ear as he has two silver piercings on his other ear as he has a silver skull ring on his ring finger. He has a black studded choker on his neck with a silver chain necklace that has a tiny padlock attached that has a J engraved, was slightly chuckling with a smirk as he lit up a Marlboro cigarette and took a long drag before exhaling.

"No, I think Benny would be on that show blowing up a car." Ren said as he thought about Benny blowing up a car and watching it burn.

"No, knowing his dumbass, he'll steal a Monster Truck from God knows where and tries to jump over cars or something." Isabelle said, as she sipped her coffee.

Before David could say something, Benny came in with a smile on his face. "The car is ready. Come on, let's go!" he said excitedly as he rushed down the stairs.

Isabelle closed her book and left it on the coffee table as she said, "I really do wonder about that boy."

David and Ren chuckled, "Don't we all." They said at the same time.

The three went downstairs and out of the apartment complex to see Benny already in the driver's seat, and Isaac gets on his Harley. The three got into the back of the Mustang, not wanting to sit in the front with Benny in hopes of not slamming their heads against the windshield. At times, Ren wonders why he lets the silly, thrill-seeking Benny Sanchez drive. He doesn't have a license. He always drives fifty times over the speed limit, which makes Ren wonder how he hasn't died yet. He takes the risk of being pulled over by the police and going to jail. However, this was technically Benny's car, even if stolen, and Ren didn't want to hear the boy complain to him about not letting him drive anymore. So, he allowed Benny to drive as long as he drives slowly when passing the police and trying not to get anyone killed.

"I'm goin' ahead." said Isaac to the gang. "I'll met you at Mets." With that, Isaac pushed the gas and drove off.

"Well, let's find Kay and get this shit done." Said Ren, as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Roger!" Benny slammed his foot on the gas pedal and sped down the road while the three in the back was holding on for dear life.

Makayla put her spray can back into her Hammerspace as her art piece was finished. It was two smiley faces hugging each other. She smiled as she admired her work, but turned her head as she heard a car beeping.

"Come on, Kay! Get your ass in the car!" exclaimed Isabelle, as her head was out of the window.

Makayla pouted, "Aw, come on. Don't cha like the pink smiley face better than the ugly concrete?"

Isabelle gave her a blank look, "No. Get in the fucking the car or starve."

"Yeah, yeah." Makayla walked to the car and sat in the front with Benny. Ren had to make sure that she at least wore her seatbelt, because it is Benny driving, and he didn't want the young girl to die on him. Makayla only sat in the front with Benny, because she thinks, it's fun.

_'Yes, slamming your head into the windshield is fun.'_ Ren didn't understand what went through the minds of fourteen year olds.

Once again, Benny slammed his foot on the gas pedal and went flying through the road. In the car, Benny and Makayla were singing along to a Pop-Rock song as Ren, Isabelle, and David were still hanging on for dear life while trying to have a conversation, which was not easy.

So after speeding past three stop signs and almost running over an old woman who was cursing like a sailor, the five Immortals finally made it to Met Food Supermarket on 9406 63rd Dr in Rego Park. As they parked across the street, the group noticed a familiar Cherokee standing with his arms crossed over his chest, deep in thought.

When Isaac looked up and noticed his friends walking towards him, he said, "'Bout time y'all got here."

"Benny was driving." David said. Isaac nodded, knowing extremely well what that means. "At least, we lived to see another day." David put on his usual smirk.

"Are we going to stand here all day or get some fucking food. I'm starving." Isabelle said as her stomach growled.

"Yeah, let's go now! I'm with Iz!" Makayla grabbed Isabelle's arm and dragged her into the store.

"I'm going with my sexy Indian!" squealed Benny as he reached for Isaac's hand.

The Cherokee glared, "Grab my hand and you lose your fingers."

"You're no fun!" Instead, Benny grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the store.

David smiled at Ren, who just sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Good, because I'll explode the whole store because of my emotions." Ren said as he and David walked into the store. Ren's abilities ran on his emotions specifically, so if he was angry, more than likely the store would explode, which is why he is cautious about his feelings.

David chuckled, "Yeah, but you're the only person who I know that can control their emotions and you haven't killed anyone with your powers yet. So, your good Ren. Just don't let it go to head."

"I guess." Ren said to his friend, feeling a bit better. David always knows what to say to lift up someone's spirits. It's just in that personality of his. "Now, let's go. I'm starving.

"Yeah, yeah." David said, unknowing of who was watching them.

**I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE!**

~With Makayla and Isabelle~

Makayla was humming as she used her Hammerspace to take bags of Mini Hershey's, Crackle, Sweet Tarts, Twizzlers, and Reese's Cups. When the gang is shopping or want to steal something, they always use Makayla's Hammerspace. "Candy, Candy, Candy. Gonna eat me some candy."

"Hey." A voice called out to her.

Makayla pulled back her Hammerspace before turning to see how was addressing her. She saw a man with short dirty blonde hair, and he was on the fit and muscular side. He had on sunglasses as he was in a purple shirt with a black jacket worn along with jeans and tennis shoes.

"Hey..." Makayla said a bit nervous as she was approached by a man she didn't know.

"What are you doing?" The man said bluntly. "Stealing?"

Now Makayla pouted. She was caught. "I'll put it back."

The man nodded, "Good."

The two stood in silence as Makayla asked, "What?"

"Are you going to put it back? Because I know if I leave, you will not return it. Therefore, I have to watch you."

Before Makayla could say anything, Isabelle came back with two Veggie pizzas and a Jumbo bag of Kelp chips. She looked at Makayla before landing her eyes on the man. She glared at him. Here was Makayla, a fourteen-year-old girl with the mind of a child, talking to an adult male wearing sunglasses while looking suspicious. The situation could not look better.

Isabelle walked up to them and grabbed Makayla to put her behind her back, glaring at the man. The man just stood there with a little smirk.

"Who are you? What are you doing to Makayla? Are you a pervert? Because you really look like one." Something was off about the man Isabelle noticed. _'Probably because he wants to touch Makayla...'_

The man raised his hands in a surrender pose. "I'm just doing what a Law Biding Citizen would do. She was stealing and I was just making sure that she was fixing her mistake."

Isabelle wanted to scoff, but she just keeps on glaring. "You don't need to do that. I am capable of setting her straight. I'm her older sister." she lied.

"Oh." the man looked like he believed her.

"Yeah." Isabelle looked at Makayla. "Kay, return the candy."

Makayla pouted as she grumbled as she made a Hammerspace in her jacket pocket as the man was still standing there and pulled out a bag of candy and put it back on the shelf.

"See." Isabelle said to the man, who nodded with a small smile. She looked over at the younger and said, "Now, let's go and find mom, okay?" Isabelle dragged Makayla away from the man and landed in the cereal aisle. "Did that man do anything to do?" Isabelle asked with seriousness.

Makayla shook her head with a confused face. "No. Why?"

"Why?" Isabelle hissed. "Because that man could been a pervert and he could have raped you! That's why!" By now the people who were in the store, just stared at the teen girl. Isabelle glared at them, "And what the fuck you guys are staring at?!" The people quickly walked away as Isabelle rubbed her temples.

"Really?" Questioned Makayla. No one has actually taught about this type of stuff. So, that's the reason why she is so clueless about it.

"Yes, really!"

Makayla was quiet for a second before smiling, "Well, he didn't rape me, so we're good! Now let's go find something shiny!" She took the pizzas and the chips and put them inside her Hammerspace before skipping over to the next aisle, leaving a confused and fuming Isabelle.

As the only two girls in the group and being the oldest out of the two, Isabelle had to take responsibility of looking after her, like an older sister. Suddenly, she frowned as she thought about older siblings. She shook her head to rid of those thoughts and went to find Makayla without knowing that the same blond was watching them.

* * *

~With Isaac and Benny~

Benny was sitting in a shopping cart with Isaac pushing the cart. He was a bit annoyed by this fact, but he knew that Benny wouldn't listen to him, so he allowed it. Isaac grabbed two packs of T-bone steaks and putting them in the cart along with a large box of doughnuts, cupcakes, hamburgers, and a five cans of hot dog chili and a wild child.

When Benny was reaching for four packs of hot dogs, he accidentally touched a slim hand. He pulled back and looked up to see a woman with short very red hair and green eyes. She was in a white blouse with black pants and heels. She smiled as she chuckled, "Ah, I'm sorry."

Benny smiled at the woman, "Oh, no it's fine. There's plenty of Hot Dog love to go around." The woman laughed along with Benny as Isaac narrowed his eyes at the woman. He saw her before, but where? He didn't like this one bit.

"Yeah! Totally, I know what you mean!" The red head exclaimed.

Isaac scowled, "Look. We got somewhere we need to be." Isaac said rudely. "And you're bothering us."

"Oh, well, I shouldn't keep you waiting then." She said with a smile as she picked up the hot dogs and put them in her basket.

"Yeah, you shouldn't." Isaac walked past by the woman and went into another aisle away from her.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Benny can see that the Cherokee was disturbed.

"That woman was givin' me bad vibes, Benny. I didn't like it." He didn't like the way she was looking at them, especially Benny. She may have a kind smile, but Isaac saw coldness and calculation.

Benny nodded, "But we will never have to see her again, so it's fine."

"Hm." That was the answer Isaac could say as he still felt unnerved by the woman. He walked among the aisle, grabbing items, trying to get rid of this bad feeling.

Meanwhile the redhead threw back the hot dogs as her face turned cold. She talked through her Communicator in her ear, "I think I found what Fury wanted."**  
**

* * *

~With Ren and David~

Ren was in the milk aisle with David, who was flirting with a rather busty brunette that they had accidentally crashed into. He knew he had nothing to worry about David. He always flirted with a girl for no reason.

"So, here's my number." said the girl to David. "Call me." She looked over at Ren, who was trying to find his favorite Soy milk. "And your friend can come to." She gave David a seductive look before leaving as she swayed her hips.

David smiled as he walked back towards Ren, "So how was this one, David?" the Japanese had to ask.

"She was nice, Ren. A little too forward, but nice. I might call her. You should come too." He said happily.

Ren shook his head as he rolled his eyes, but was laughing on the inside. "No, thanks. Not into Threesomes."

David laughed as Ren smirked, but he felt something poking his back. He turned around to see a middle-aged man with short brown and brown eyes as he was in a white buttoned shirt with a pair of black slacks and shoes. He smiled at Ren and David, who smiled back.

"Excuse me, but I need to get some milk." The man said politely.

Ren narrowed his eyes at the man as he moved out of the man's way. The man felt wrong. When the man's back was turned to get some milk, Ren concentrated on the man's Aura. His Aura color was of a deep red color, meaning that he was strong-willed and knew about survival with a sense of realism. The man was feeling guarded as he was around the two delinquents. Ren read deeper into the man's Aura and slightly gasped.

"Who are you?"

The man turned around with a face of confusion, "I don't know what you mean."

Ren scoffed, "You know what I mean." He glared at the man, who now gave him a blank look. "Don't lie to me."

"I see you have an amazing ability, Mr. Ren. I'm Phil Coulson and I'm with SHIELD."

Ren and David froze at that. SHIELD was a Spy Agency that works with the Avengers. This is bad.

"I need you and your friends to come with me. We have this place surrounded. So, come quietly or we have to use force."

Ren stepped back with David as he said, "Okay then." He shifted his eyes towards the blond. "Ice."

David grinned when Ren said his nickname, "Alrighty." David focused on Coulson and watched the man fall down on his knees.

Coulson, who thought he had the boys was suddenly pushed down on the ground and landed on his knees. He felt the gravity feeling heavier. He tried reaching to his Communicator, but when he did, the gravity got heavier to the point he couldn't move. He felt the air, crushing his bones. His eyes slowly shifted to look at the blond teen, who was smirking at him.

_'So, he's doing it.'_ Coulson thought.

"Come on, let's go." Ordered Ren.

David nodded as the gravity he was controlling was still on Coulson. Ren and David ran through the store to find their friends. Ren focused on their Aura to find them. He found two other deep red ones, who were Isaac and Isabelle and two orange ones, Benny and Makayla. They were in the candy aisle together.

"There in the candy aisle." Ren said as David nodded. When they reached there, they saw a redhead with a gun in her hand pointed at Benny's head, and a dirty blond man with a bow and arrow pointed at Isabelle's heart. The two members were standing beside each other.

"What the hell do you people want with us?" Snarled Isabelle, eyeing the arrow.

"You are deemed as threats in the eyes of SHIELD. We need to take you in." said the redhead.

David kept his smirk, look a little smug. "Is that so?" He focused on the agents and snapped his fingers, which made the gravity lift up the agents in the air.

The two agents widened their eyes in shock as their weapons were trying to get away from them, but Natasha and Clint regained decent grips on their weapons and shot at the gang. They didn't want to hit vital areas, but in the areas that will weaken them. As the bullet and arrow flew to hit Benny and Isabelle, Makayla acted fast and used her Hammerspace to absorb the bullet and arrow. She's lucky that Isabelle and Benny were standing beside each other closely as her Hammerspace can only go with the size of a small closet.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Yelled Ren, as the gang ran outside only to be greeted by ten black SHIELD vehicles, who had a lot more agents coming out with their guns pointed at them.

"We have you surrounded." said a brunette woman.

Isaac looked around the area and tried focusing on the sounds. His eyes shifted on a red sports car that was driving towards the SHIELD vehicles. The driver of the car came to a stop as he scowled. Isaac saw the man was about to slam his hand on the horn. As the man did, Isaac focused on the sound and made the honk turn into a screeching pitch sound. The SHIELD agents covered their ears as they all slowly crouched down on the ground in pain.

The gang ran to the Mustang as Isaac got on his Harley. Benny sped down the road with Isaac beside them.

**I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE!**

~With Maria~

Maria Hill, the brunette woman and agent of SHIELD lifted herself up from the ground when she heard the loud pitch was gone. She noticed that the teens were gone as she heard her Walkie-Talkie go off. She answered the call, "Yes?"

"Did you retrieve those kids?" Questioned her boss, Nick Fury.

Earlier, he received a message from Clint Barton, Hawkeye, that he saw some girl make some type of a pocket dimension to store candy and other items and along with Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, as they heard an Asian boy talking to his blond friend about controlling his powers. Fury suspected that those two had powers, but the other kids he didn't know about. He ordered his agents to retrieve them for questioning without causing some type of dispute, but when he got a message from Coulson, who was released from the heavy gravity that the blond boy was controlling, he reported that one of the kids had an ability to "sense" things and read people well as the other one, the blond can control gravity. Those kids were dangerous. Who knows of what the other kids can do.

"No, we had a problem, Sir." Answered Maria.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, when a car stopped beside us, the driver pressed down his horn and one of the kids, a Native American boy, who I saw staring intensely at the car...I think he made the sound turn into a screeching pitch noise." Maria watched the agents around her finally come to their senses.

_'Now one of them can control sound.'_ thought Fury. "Hill, retrieve those kids, even by force." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Maria put back her Walkie-Talkie on her belt and ordered the other agents to get in their cars and follow the Mustang. She saw Natasha and Clint holding a weak Coulson.

"What happened?" Hill demanded. She liked Coulson. She didn't like it when he was injured.

"One of the kids, the blond boy, he used the gravity around me. He almost crushed me." Answered Coulson.

Maria was angry now. "Get him in the car and let's get those kids." The two Avengers followed the order and put Coulson in the back of a car, whose driver was told to take Coulson back to base to get treatment.

All the agents got into the multiple SHIELD cars and sped down the road to get the dangerous kids, by force.

**I AM LINE! I AM A LINE! I AM A LINE!**

~With the Immortals~

In the car, Benny sped more the road as David had his head in his hands. He went past his limit of a minute when uplifting the gravity. When he lifted his head up, blood came out of his nose. Ren, who was sitting between Iz and David looked at David and said, "You shouldn't have gone past your limit." He sounded worried.

David looked at Ren and saw his usual blank face, but in his eyes was worry for his teammate. He smirked, "I'm fine." He wiped the blood with his hand. "Those guys never stood a chance anyway."

Ren shook his head as he tried not to smile. He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief that he carries for situations like this. "Here." David took it and held it up his nose.

Makayla, who was in the front, looked in her rearview mirror and saw familiar black cars speeding behind them. "Guys, somebody's coming!" yelled Makayla.

Everyone looked behind them as Benny yelled Isaac's name to make him look behind him to show him that SHIELD was following us.

"We need to switch places." Ren said to David.

"But-"

"No, you used too much of your powers. You're bleeding out of your nose, and you're getting headaches. Move."

David sighed as he switched sides with Ren, who was now sitting beside the window. Ren stuck his head out the window and saw some of the agents pull out their guns. "Guys, they got guns. Benny."

"On it." Benny slammed on the gas pedal, and the speedometer dial reached at 120 and the Mustang went flying. The car sped by stop signs and stop lights, making people jump out of the way.

The SHIELD cars sped down the road as the agents aimed at the back of the Mustang to make it stop. The bullets went flying as some did hit the rear of the car and the trunk. Benny swerved to dodge some of the bullets as some of the agents tried to hit Isaac's Harley, but due to Isaac's acute hearing, he easily dodged the bullets.

"I'm getting sick of this." Grumbled Ren. Ren closed his eyes as he made his hands look like he was holding a ball. A blue light formed within his hands. He opened his eyes and looked at his Aura orb. He stuck his head at the window along with his right hand that held the Aura orb. "Take this, Motherfuckers!" he threw the orb of his Aura at the SHIELD cars and watched as some cars dodged it, but others weren't so lucky as their cars were hit and went up in flames. Soon those cars exploded.

"That was awesome, Ren!" Yelled Benny.

Isabelle stuck her head out when a SHIELD car was closing in on them on her side. She noticed a fire hydrant that they sped past. As she looked at it, she concentrated on the water within the hydrant. Soon, the water exploded out of the hydrant. She moved her arms to control the water to hit the SHIELD car. The car flew off of the road and crashed into a building, hitting some poor man's legs.

As the car and the Harley turned right, almost hitting more people, Isaac looked behind him and saw three SHIELD cars speeding closer to him and the gang, Isaac grips the exhaust handle tightly and focused on the roaring sound that the exhaust made. He made the frequency reach towards the agents. The SHIELD cars were hit by the roaring sound of the exhaust, which violently made the cars do a couple flips and land either on upside down or sideways.

Just when Benny was about to tell of how awesome Isaac was, he was three SHIELD cars blocking them in the front. They held guns and began shooting at the Mustang. A bullet hit the windshield on Makayla's side as she screamed. Even though that they were in a high-speed chase with a Government agency, Benny smirked, 'Just like an Action movie.' He held his out to Makayla, "Cache, Black Bee."

Makayla understood as the others were confused. She summoned her Hammerspace and pulled out a medium-sized black ball with a red button on the top. She handed to the thrill-seeker.

When the ball was in his hand, Benny pushed the red button as he stuck his head out the window, "Take this, Cocksuckers!" he threw the black ball at the SHIELD cars just when he turned left.

Suddenly, a huge explosion happened. The SHIELD cars flew up in the air in flames and came crashing down, hitting the road. Some of the road and sidewalk caught on fire. The three in the back plus Isaac, stared at the small boy in shock, who squealed in delight.

"What the fuck was that?!" Demanded Isabelle.

"A bomb!" He said excitedly. "That was wild! That was wild!"

"Where did you get a bomb from?!" Yelled Isaac.

"I made it. Duh!"

"How?" Questioned Ren.

"By scraps and wires." Benny said like it was the most obvious thing the world.

"Hey," stated David. "I think they stopped following us."

Makayla stuck her head out to look back, "I think you're right."

Ren looked back and didn't see anymore SHIELD cars coming after them, and he didn't feel any agent's Aura. He sighed, trying to calm himself. "Let's just go home." Benny did just that as Isaac followed them to their apartment.

* * *

~With Maria~

"Sir," she said the Director with her Walkie-Talkie as she looked at the damaged the kids caused. "Are you sure it is wise to let them go. They're dangerous!"

Fury chuckled darkly, "Don't worry, agent Hill. We'll get them. Bring the injured back to base to get treatment."

Hill sighed, as she felt a headache coming. "Yes, Sir." As she lowered her Walkie-Talkie, she looked at the damage. The SHIELD cars were on fire. There is a large amount water on the streets. The SHIELD cars were flipped, and some of the SHIELD cars were bombed.

Just who were those kids?

* * *

~With the Immortals~

The gang walked up to their apartment as Ren told David to lay down as he still had a headache. David went to his bed when the rest of the gang sat in the living room, thinking about what just happened. Everyone was deep in thought, except Makayla, who was eating a Hershey.

"Well, that was awesome!" Benny yelled as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Awesome?" Stated an angry Isabelle. "That was some fucked up shit! Those asswipes almost killed us! How is that awesome?"

"Because there were explosions!" Benny made his hands go up in the air, imitating an explosion. "Just like an Action Movie!"

"But we could have got hurt! Or worse, Benny!"

Benny's smile faulted as he sat on the couch with his eyes going into deep thought. "I'm sorry. I was just caught up in the moment. I don't want you guys to get hurt. I'm sorry." Now he looked like a kicked puppy. It made sense now that Benny thought about it. SHIELD was after them, for some reason. He was caught up in the thrilling action, and they could have got hurt. He sighed.

Everyone was quiet until Makayla said, "It's not your fault." She smiled at Benny. "Now be happy."

Just when Benny was about to say something, the five Immortals were suddenly stuck to their seats. The teens heard a manic-like laugh coming in. If anyone could turn their head, they would have seen David laughing like a madman.

"David!" Everyone yelled.

The blond just kept on laughing as he wiped an invisible tear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yelled Isabelle. She tried moving, but couldn't.

"I thought you were lying down." Said Ren, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I just couldn't pass up the chance. Passing up an opportunity for a good prank? No way." He paused for a second. "I know that SHIELD now discovered us, but if we let them make us paranoid that means they have won. Do you really want that?"

Everyone was now quiet as they thought of David's words. At times, the blond knows what to say. He was right. If SHIELD made them paranoid, then that means the Immortals would have lost to authority. That is something that was against the code of an Immortal. Never let the authority take their power.

"You're right." Ren said as everyone agreed, which made David smirk.

"Well, David, can you let us go?" Asked Makayla. "I'm starving."

David chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Next Time on Finding Ourselves: Meeting with the Asswipes**

"Where are we?"

"Who are you?"


	4. Meeting With the Asswipes

**Happy Halloween! Here's another chapter of Finding Ourselves! Shit is about to go down and a revealing of someone's name! **

**Remember: Review, Follow, Love!**

* * *

It has been three days since the breakfast shopping event as the Immortals was trying not to get paranoid, especially Ren. The famous spy espionage agency, SHIELD was now interested in them and now the gang was being hunted. So, as the leader, Ren was on edge while trying to control his emotions, because of his powers or he'll blow something up. He told everybody to stay inside in the apartment for the whole day to lay low for a while when this passes through, but the question was when? Of what he knew about the agency, SHIELD was very persistent and demanding. Once something or someone was even a very slight interest, SHIELD will do anything in their power to retrieve it or destroy it. Ren didn't want that to happen to his gang. He didn't want them to be hunted by the highly authorial agency, who thought that they were so high and mighty all because they had so-called power.

He despised it.

The Japanese sighed as he looked down at the pancakes that he was making on the stove in the kitchen as everyone was in their pajamas, hanging out in the living room. Isaac was in the living room, sitting in his armchair watching morning Westerns as Isabelle was sitting in the couch drinking her coffee. The two fourteen year olds was sitting on the couch laughing as Makayla was pulling out strange items out of her Hammerspace. The only one who was not up yet was David, but Ren had too much on his mind at the moment to think about the blond prankster.

"Hey, Cowboy," Ren called from the kitchen while Isaac turned his head to look at him. "Help me out will ya?"

The Cherokee only grunted in response as he got up from his armchair and walked into the kitchen. Lately, Isaac has been more quiet than usual. Well, he is a man with a few words, but he has been more eerily quiet ever since the incident, only grunting in response when someone speaks to him. He has been put on edge too, like everyone else. Ren sighed inwardly as he grabbed six plates from the cabinets and laid them out on the counter.

It was an awkward silence between the two stoic men as they made the plates for breakfast. Ren wanted to say something, but that this moment he didn't know what to say to his Native American friend. He rolled his eyes at himself as he said, "Isaac, you have been eerily quiet for the past three days...do you...want to tell me something?"

"Not really."

Ren felt his eye twitch a little, as he slightly groan. "Okay, then. But Isaac just know that I'll listen to whatever you have to say...whenever you're up for it."

Isaac looked at the Japanese, before sighing, "It's SHIELD. I know that those fuckers are goin' to come and get us. It's just the matter when and what they want with us. For all we know, they might want to cut us open and make us be their guinea pigs."

Ren nodded, "You might be right about that, but we both know that we're not going to let them do shit to us. We're too fucking badass for that."

He saw Isaac's lips twitch a little, trying to suppress a laugh.

Ren slightly smiled as he said, "Hey, breakfast's ready." Suddenly three more teens rushed to the kitchen to grab their plates and sat back in the living room.

Isaac grabbed his plate and sat down in his armchair while Ren sat on the arm of the couch. As they were watching TV, their pancakes slowly started lift up from their plates as their bodies was slowly lifting off of their seats. Laughing was heard as the blond prankster named David came into the living room.

"DAVID!" Everyone yelled, as the blond was still laughing like a mad scientist.

"Got'cha!" David clutched his side as he kept on laughing.

* * *

At Stark/Avengers Tower~

"...Tony! Tony!" the said person, Tony Stark, jolted up from his work table as he was in the lab with his hair sticking out of various areas as he looked around frantically until his brown eyes landed on another pair of brown eyes that belonged to his Science Bro, Bruce Banner.

Tony groaned as he put his hands in his hands, "What?" he said irritably.

Bruce chuckled as he looked at his friend, "Fury's here for a meeting."

Tony sighed as he laid his head down on the cool table. It's too early for this shit in his opinion. "What day is it?" He could honestly care less of what Fury wanted at this moment...or any moment actually.

"Thursday."

Tony lifted up his head as he yawned and stretched his arms, "I've been down here for five days. Huh, I had worse." He stood up as he rubbed his eyes and said, "But I need coffee, now."

"As a doctor, I don't think coffee will help your health, Tony." Bruce said as they walked out of the lab.

The billionaire waved his hand dismissively, "I'll be fine. Just need coffee. Coffee. Coffee. Coffee."

Bruce raised up an eyebrow as he wondered if his friend has slightly lost his mind from being down in the lab for five days straight without sleep.

So, after going into the kitchen and serving the billionaire his wanted coffee, the two geniuses arrived to the meeting room, where the other Avengers was sitting at the circular table with Fury standing at the edge of the table.

"And so he lives." Smirked Clint as he looked at the rough-looking Tony.

Tony flipped him off as he took a seat beside his Science Bro. "So, Patchy, what is this so-called important meeting about? I was busy constructing a new car at the moment, which I would be rather doing than sitting here and looking at your one eye." Tony was still irritated at this moment as he wanted to get his work done and get another cup of damn coffee.

Fury glared at the man, who was too tired to care as he said, "Stark, I don't give a flying rat ass of what you were doing." He looked at the rest of the team with his one eye. "We are here to discuss an important issue."

"Obviously." Tony grumbled.

"What is the issue, sir?" questioned Steve, ignoring Tony's grumbling.

"After the events of the Chitauri Invasion, the WSC thought that it would be a good idea to build another Response Team, like the Avengers but different."

"Different how? And why would they suggest another Response Team?" Bruce asked.

Fury knew how he would answer the second question, but the first one might create some problems. "The Council believes that we need another Response Team in case if the Avengers are to be defeated."

"Um, newsflash, we're the Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It will be difficult to defeat us." said Tony as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"I know that, but even we know that you are not invincible." Fury said with distaste as he actually agreed with the Council a bit by only that one simple fact that the Avengers were not invincible. They cannot protect the Earth forever as they are still only human, except Thor, but one day he will have to take the Asgardian Throne and take care of his own people like a king should.

The team was silent as they progressed of what Fury said until Thor said, "How shall the other team be different from us?"

Fury sighed as he pressed a button to show six holographic files with pictures. The individuals on the files looked so different, yet all six had one thing in common.

They were teenagers.

"I think you have the wrong files Fury, because all I see is kids." Tony responded as he looked at the files.

Fury shook his head, "No, Stark, I have the right files. The Council wants another Response Team of teenagers."

"But they're just kids. Two of them barely look thirteen!" Cried Steve. "Why does SHIELD need a Response Team full of kids?" He looked at Natasha and Clint. "Did you two know about this?"

The two spies shifted a little before their faces turned cold, "Yeah." answered Natasha. "We were the ones found them."

"What?" said Bruce, getting a bit angry. He had to agree with Steve. He didn't like the idea of using kids to fight.

"We had to follow orders." Clint said, feeling the small anger radiating from the scientist but he composed himself.

"Why does SHIELD need kids to fight anyway?" asked Steve with a glare directed to the Director.

Fury looked at the All-American man in the eye and said, "Because the Council believes that having a younger generation would be easier to control and lead. That is why I had my agents find ones that fit the requirement."

"But still, children shouldn't fight in battles. They have no business being used as soldiers or spies." During World War II, Steve has seen many child soldiers fight for their lives and die in the most heartless ways by other children or adults. He has seen the motionless bodies laying on battlefields of children, who should have lived their innocent lives until they finally reached adulthood. At times, he saw the faces of the child's parents faces when someone tells them that their child is dead. The looks of horror and despair as they now had to think about the thought of burying their child, who should have been doing the opposite for their parents when they die for living a long life, a life that those children never had. As such, he hated the thought of having teens fighting for SHIELD.

"It's not up for you to decide. The Council has already decided. I'm just to tell you about them before you retrieve them later." Fury stated.

"You should have told the Council to shove the idea up their fucking ass." Steve growled, as everyone was shocked of what Steve just said. Steve, the Boy Scout Supreme_ never_ cursed, unless he was very pissed at something. The thought of using children to fight must have triggered it, thus triggering his memories of seeing children die in the war.

"I would have if I could, Captain, but I would have lost my position of being Director of SHIELD."

Steve scoffed as he crossed his arms on his chest, "So, your position means more to you than the lives of children. How nice." He noticed of how everyone was speechless as they heard him talk back to the Director. He knew that everyone thought of him as a soldier, who followed orders from his superiors. However, he was a man with morals and a sense of doing right before being a soldier. He made a promise to Dr. Erskine that he will be a good man and stay who he was. He felt that he needed to honor that promise since Dr. Erskine made him of what he is now. Thus, having children fight in battle and possibly die before they can actually live their lives was definitely against his morals.

The meeting room was silent until Tony broke the ice. "So, what can these kids do anyway?" He didn't like the idea of using kids either, especially if these kids were going to be used by SHIELD but if Tony knew SHIELD like he did, then he knew that once the bastards had their eyes on something or someone, they would do anything to get it.**  
**

Fury pointed to a blond boy who looked sixteen. He had a smirk on his face as his deep blue eyes was filled with mischief, easily identifying him as a prankster. "The blond boy named David Reiss can manipulate gravity. He can either lift up or crush anything or _anyone_." His tone made the Avengers slightly shiver as they thought of how much damage the boy could do. "The black haired girl," he pointed to a girl who looked like the Fairy Tale princess, Snow White with her naturally red lips and pale skin. She looked about sixteen. "named Isabelle Harrington can manipulate water, but I feel that she can do something else."

"I just hope she won't accept apples from anyone." Joked Tony.

Thor looked at the billionaire confused, "Why shouldn't Lady Isabelle accept apples? I find them delicious."

"It's because of the story of Snow White, who she looks like." Bruce said to the Prince. "In the story, she ate a poisoned apple that was from an elderly woman, who was actually her evil queen stepmother in disguise because she was a witch. She wanted to get rid of Snow White, because she was basically jealous of her being the fairest of them all."

Thor looked amused by the story, "This story sounds engaging! I shall learn more about this Lady Snow White."

Fury cleared his throat, gaining the Avengers attention back. "As I was saying," he pointed to a girl with brown hair in low pigtails with brown eyes and a little smug smile. She looked younger than the other two teens. "this one is Makayla Nelson. She can create some type of pocket dimension. She is able to store any item that she wishes and can absorb anything coming at her, like bullets." Absorbing an enemy's attack would be helpful, but some of the Avengers like Steve couldn't help but to think that SHIELD would use the young girl like a human shield, because of her abilities. Fury pointed to a stoic looking Native American boy with black long hair in a ponytail. He looked eighteen, "The Native American boy is named Isaac Walker. He can manipulate sound. He can alter the volume, frequency, pitch of any sound created in the vicinity. I feel that he can do a lot more than that with sound." The power to control sound would be useful as long as he knows what he is doing and doesn't make the team go deaf. "Now this one is very different from the others." he pointed at a young boy, who looked like he was the same age as the Makayla girl. He had an orange-reddish hair in a shaggy, uneven bowl cut with big blue eyes and a childish grin. "His name is Benjamin Sanchez and he doesn't have any powers."

"He doesn't have any powers?" questioned Bruce. "Then what can he do?"

"My agents has informed me that Sanchez can make bombs. Very good and affective bombs, mind you." answered Fury. "But I think this boy can do more than make a simple bomb. I can imagine him making an effective weapon. More powerful than a bomb. He does have that glint in his eyes."

The Avengers saw what Fury was talking about. The Sanchez boy looked like the type to have a love of blowing something up. Steve made a mental note never to leave the boy alone with Tony down in his lab. He didn't want to know what kind of trouble those two would get into.

"The last one is a peculiar one." Fury pointed to a stoic looking Japanese boy with black eyes and short, spiky black hair. He had a punk-rock look to him.

"He's a super ninja!" Exclaimed Tony. Everyone gave Tony a look before putting his hands up in faux surrender. "Just taking a guess. Continue Patchy the Pirate."

"Like I said, this one is a peculiar one as we don't know his real name at the moment."

"You do not the boy's true name?" Thor asked, confused.

"I have my agents looking more into it, but in his group of friends he goes by Ren."

"Lotus." Tony said suddenly said. Everyone looked at him before he sighed. "That's what his name means. Ren means Lotus in Japanese. Years ago, I traveled to Tokyo for a meeting and Pepper was egging on me about learning some Japanese to hold a conversation, even though I said that I can just get a translator, but she wasn't having it. I have to say, she was right about learning some or I would have never have met this girl...hmm, the things she could do with her hands..."

"Tony!" Steve blushed a bit as he glared at the billionaire for almost telling them about him 'fonduing'.

"Anyway, before I was interrupted by Stark's sex stories," Fury gave Tony an irritated look as the genius smiled innocently. "the boy named Ren has a strange ability." the Avengers leaned in as Fury continued. "He can manipulate Aura."

"Aura?" asked a confused Steve as he has not heard of the word.

"Aura is basically energy, except it focuses on the spiritual essence." Answered Bruce. "It is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions."

"You know a lot about this." said Clint.

Bruce shrugged, "I learned about it when I was in India." It's true, when he was in Calcutta, he learned about Aura and how it was well represented in the Indian's religions. He learned that Aura helped with healing and yoga, which he picked up also as it helped him control his emotions.

"So, it's basically Chakra." stated Tony. "I told you he's a ninja."

"What does that have to deal with anything?" questioned Steve.

"Umm, Naruto." Tony said like it was the most obvious answer. Steve looked even more confused along with Thor.

"You still watch that?" Natasha asked.

Tony shook his head, "Pfft, no. I stopped after episode 200 or something. Too much was going on and there was filler episodes. It was a mess." He paused. "Better yet, how about calling it Spirit Energy. You know from Yu Yu Hakusho."

"You watch that? Me, too." exclaimed Clint. "I'm re-watching the whole series again and I am on the Dark Tournament Saga, which is badass."

"I know right!"

Before the two could continue, Fury yelled, "Excuse me! We still have a meeting to get through." Everyone was quiet again before he could speak again. "Now since we have reviewed the new team, I would like you to suit up and capture them, but if they attack you then you can fight back. Just don't kill them."

"Can't we do something else instead of barging in and demanding them to come with us?" Steve said, as he didn't like the idea of attacking kids.

Fury sighed, "Fine. Then what do you suppose we do then, Captain?"

* * *

~With the Immortals~

For the whole day again, SHIELD hasn't came by and messed with them, but that does not mean that they were in the clear. David was sitting on the floor, making a house out of cards with a bit of his gravity powers as Isaac and Benny was sitting on the armchair together (Benny wanted to sit on Isaac's lap, but Isaac made him sit on the arm by threatening to take his sweets away) talking about motorcycles and cars. Isabelle and Makayla was sitting on the couch, taking about girl stuff as Ren was sitting on the table, strumming his black Gibson Les Paul guitar that he stole from a guitar store years ago.

"Ren..." said Makayla.

"Hmm?" Ren grabbed a cigarette from the pack that was on the table.

"What are we going to do about those spy people?"

Ren paused when he was about it light his cigarette as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the young girl then at the Japanese.

Ren blinked before turning away to light his cigarette and to put his guitar on the table. He took a long drag and exhaled as he was currently thinking. Everyone knew that SHIELD was after them and would probably come and get them. There is so many objectives that they cannot do. They cannot flee the state or country as SHIELD would have someway to track them down and he didn't know if SHIELD had agents outside New York or the U.S. who would be ordered to hunt them down also. They couldn't fight the agents either for many reasons. Their powers were still developing and he might not be able to control his emotions because of the position his gang would be in. He might accidentally kill a lot of people, including his friends. The SHIELD agents probably have access to very affective and advanced weapons that could probably kill them in seconds. He sighed inwardly as he turned around to face his team, but he felt a cold chill through his spine as he felt two familiar Auras near. The same that belonged to the redhead and the blond from the store days ago.

He quickly stood up, but before he could say anything, a loud crashes from the two living room windows was heard as glass flew onto the ground. Ren only had enough time to see cans releasing a light green gas that spread like wildfire. He heard his gang coughing and wheezing as he covered his mouth and nose, to try to block the smoke, but it was too strong as he started to see black spots. He saw David passed out on the ground as the girls were knocked out on the couch and Isaac was out with a knocked out Benny, laying on his lap. The last thing he saw was the door being kicked down and a man wearing a blue uniform coming in before Ren succumbed into darkness.

* * *

~Unknown~ Ren's POV

Shaking his head slowly, Ren slowly opened his eyes, only to re-close them quickly as he felt a migraine coming as he let out a grunt. He took deep breaths to control himself before opening his eyes and look around his surroundings. He was in a cell of some kind. The cell has glass as walls and the floor was gray and cold. He felt something metallic around his arms. He looked down and saw that his wrists were tied behind him to a pole with handcuffs. Something in the back of his mind told him that the handcuffs could do something to him if he tried anything. He didn't know where he was, but he knew who was responsible for this.

It was SHIELD. They have finally captured his gang and him. He silently cursed himself as he noticed that he was alone. His gang was not with him at all. He only hoped that the asswipes didn't do anything to his friends.

"I can see that you're finally awake." Ren heard a deep voice talking to him.

He whipped his head to see a man with dark skin with a black eye patch and a black long, leather coat. He honestly looked like the cross between a pirate and a guy from the Matrix.

Ren didn't say anything to the man as he stared at him with analytical eyes. He figured by how the guy held himself that he was some type of leader, who demanded his subordinates to listen to whatever orders that came out of his mouth. He indicated that he lost his eye in some type of battle. A war maybe? Anyway, he heard the man speak to him again.

"What, can't speak, Junji Anderson?"

Ren froze as his eyes went wide. He suddenly became angry as he glared at the man. "Don't you dare call me that." he growled.

The man smirked. Ren wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. "Why not? That is your real name, Anderson."

"Don't say that again!" Ren yelled as he felt his Aura swirling inside of him, urging to be released. He tried to calm himself as he still didn't know what the handcuffs would do to him.

"I asked why not, Ju-"

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT DISGUSTING NAME!" His Aura powers was pouring out, but he suddenly felt an electrical shock go through his body. The shock was painful. He didn't know of how long it lasted but it felt forever. The shock can to a halt as he lowered his head and tried to control his breathing as he actually heard his heart beating rapidly.

"The handcuffs that you are wearing sends a high voltage electric shock through your body, if you use your powers." the man said as Ren glared. "In case if you were wondering."

"Yeah..." Ren huffed a breath trying to regulate his breathing. "I was actually wondering that." He he took deep breaths to calm himself down as he didn't want to feel that heart racing experience again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Who the fuck came up with that?"

"We just call ourselves SHIELD."

"It doesn't make a difference. It's still shitty."

Fury glared at the Japanese, who looked at him with blank eyes. "Watch your mouth."

Ren scoffed, "I don't have to listen to a fucking thing you say." He noticed the intimidating glare that he was receiving. Ren rolled his black eyes, "If you're trying to scare me with that glare, then good luck. I've seen five year olds, who can do better than that."

"If you don't listen to me, then your friends would pay."

Ren stared at the man with anger in his eyes. He didn't want to listen to a damn thing that Captain Matrix had to say, but would this man actually do something to his friends? He sighed, "What do you want?"

Fury smirked, "I just want to ask you some questions."

"You mean an interrogation."

"In simpler terms, yes."

"Then ask."

Fury shook his head, "You will not be asked by me." he saw Ren raise a dark eyebrow. "You will be asked by an Avenger, just like your friends."

The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The team who stopped the Alien Invasion a few months back. In all honesty, Ren thought that they were kind of cool, but they are just a fad that will fade in time after when they retire or something as they cannot protect the world forever. But forget about the Avengers, he had to ask something.

"Where are my friends?"

"They are also in holding cells like you with the handcuffs on to suppress their powers."

Ren hoped that his gang didn't do anything that involved their abilities, especially Makayla, as she was only fourteen. But Benny didn't need to worry as he doesn't have any powers, unless...

"If you're wondering about the Sanchez boy, you're probably thinking that the handcuffs won't do anything to him, then think again." Ren's eyes slightly widened. "I had to make his special. If he struggles too much then the same electric voltage will go through his body."

_'Why?'_ Ren understood about the rest of them, but Benny?! He didn't have any powers, but they still had to balls to electrocute him.

"You guys are sick fuckers."

Fury looked unimpressed as he said, "You're questioning will start soon. The guards will pick you up and transport you to the interrogation room." he turned to leave, but stopped halfway to look behind his shoulder to look at Ren. "You should start respecting your elders."

"Kiss my hot ass."

Fury glared before walking out of the room, leaving Ren alone in his thoughts.

He really needed a damn cigarette.

* * *

**Next Time on Finding Ourselves: The Interrogations from Hell**

"I don't have to listen to you."

"But Fury, they're hoodlums!"

"You're the New Team for SHILED."


	5. The Interrogations from Hell

Interrogation Room # 1

"Bored! I'm bored!" Benny groaned, as he laid his orange-colored head on the cool gray table that he was tied to with metal handcuffs. Only an hour ago, Benny woke up inside a dull-looking cell, tied to a pole. When he tried breaking out of the handcuffs, a painful electric shock went through his body. As extraordinary the technology was to Benny, he did not want to go through the painful electric shock again. However, when Benny was about to fall asleep out if pure boredom, a brunette woman in a skin-tight black suit came inside his cell with two (very handsome) men in black suits to take him to the Interrogation Room that he is currently. Nobody said a word to Benny when he was trying speak them. Even the good-looking spy guys wouldn't speak him, especially when he was boldly flirting with them. Then the SHIELD employees stuck him inside the gray-walled square room and left him tied to the table.

Benny was extremely bored out of his mind. He wanted excitement, a chili dog, an explosion...anything to get him out of his bored stated mind. But most of all, he wanted to see his friends. He wanted to know if they were alright, because if SHIELD did anything to them, those bastards would have bombs thrown at them. Without being near his friends, Benny felt...lonely.

Soon, the door slides open, revealing a muscular man with short dirty blonde hair. Benny recognized him. It was the archer from the store! The blonde had a mahogany colored file in his hands; he grabbed the chair across from Benny and sat down as his blue eyes narrowed at Benny.

"So, I'm going ask you some questions and you're going to answer them." Said the blonde.

"That sounds boring." Retorted Benny with a sigh. "If you wanted to get to know me, all you had to do was to ask nicely." The boy leaned forward on the table. "My name is Benny; I like Monster Truck fights and I like my guys with muscles." Benny couldn't help, but to wink at the blonde with a grin. The blonde man slightly widened his eyes, but quickly recovered and returned to his blank visage. "Your turn."

"What?" The man said dumbfounded. The teenager, who happens to be twenty years younger than him, was flirting with him. This was becoming weird.

"It's your turn." Benny repeated. "Tell me about yourself, Mr. Muscles." He would have prompted himself up with his hands, however, his hands were tied to the desk.

"I'm Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye and I'm an Avenger." Clint thought it wouldn't hurt to tell the kid something like that. Besides, he needed the kid to spill out information and this Benny character looked like he loved to talk. So, Clint was going to play along.

"Oh, yeah, you're the dudes who saved New York!" Benny grinned. "I have to tell you, I was at the edge of my seat when I watched the fight! It was so fucking awesome!" Benny was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Hmm. Glad you think so." Clint wondered if the kid had ADHD or something. "Anyway, back to the questions-"

"Can I have a cigarette?"

"What?" Clint was honestly baffled by the question. Was this child asking him if he could have a cigarette? He inwardly sighed as he said, "No, besides, how old are you? 12? 13?"

"14."

Clint shook his head, "You shouldn't be smoking. Those things cause cancer."

Benny shrugged, "So does the Sun, but I don't hear people complaining that."

Clint sighed through his nose as he said, "Look, kid, I told you, I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them." His tone of voice indicated that he was getting annoyed by the boy.

"But that sounds boring!" Benny pouted as he put his chin on the cold surface of the table.

Clint felt his eyebrow twitch as he wondered how are the other Avengers with the teens.

* * *

Interrogation Room #2

Bruce was rubbing his left temple as he tried to calm himself down. He was currently in the second Interrogation room with one of the captured teens; Isabelle Harrington. About twenty minutes ago, he walked inside the Interrogation Room only to see the Princess Look-A-Like, who looked pissed. At the moment he introduced himself, Isabelle glared at him as she told him to go fuck himself. Bruce was a bit baffled by the use of vulgar language, but he could see this situation from her side. Her friends and herself was being held against their will by SHIELD. He didn't like the idea the espionage agency had in mind for the teens. They were so young and they didn't need to be superheroes.

When he would try to speak to Isabelle, she would respond with a rude remark. Bruce understood that she was upset about the situation, but she could at least corporate and stop cursing at him.

"I already told you," Bruce sighed. "you will see your friends when they are done being questioned. So, please..."

"Please, what?" Isabelle snarled. "Stop being a bitch? No can do, bro. I want to see my friends and I want to see them now, shit-face."

Bruce could feel the Hulk growl in pure anger. The Hulk wanted to smash the teen girl for being disrespectful towards him and Bruce. Bruce was trying to tell the Hulk that she was just upset and it is common to curse at others. But the Hulk would not listen.

_'Hulk want to smash Princess girl.'_

_'No, Hulk. She's just upset because she is separated from friends and being Interrogated. It is understandable that she would react this way.'_

_'But Princess girl says bad words to Hulk.'_ Bruce could sense the Hulk cross his arms over his chest.

_'She is not even talking to you.'_

The Hulk was silent until he grumbled,_ 'But Princess girl is saying bad words to you and I am also you.'_

Bruce inwardly sighed at the Hulk's logic then he focused back to the angry girl.

Isabelle was staring at him strangely as she said, "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Bruce shook his head, "It's nothing. Anyway, I need you to corporate, please." He said gently.

Isabelle just glared at him, "Fuck you."

Bruce sighed as he heard the Hulk say, _'Hulk still think I should smash Princess girl.'_

_'No.'_ Bruce just hoped that the other teens was not this difficult, like Isabelle.

* * *

Interrogation Room #3

Thor looked at the small Midgardian child with brown hair styled in pigtails. The child name was Makayla Nelson, who was smiling at the Asgardian. Earlier, Director Fury has assigned him to question the young Makayla child. He wasn't sure if he was the person for the job, but he agreed to do it anyway.

When he walked inside the Interrogation Room, Thor saw the small brown haired Midgardian girl handcuffed to the gray table. She had a frown on her face, but when Thor had walked in, Makayla smiled at him. The girl asked him if he has seen her friends anywhere, but Thor told her that he had no knowledge of the whereabouts of her companions. She frowned a bit at the information, which made Thor uneasy. The child looked like a nice, innocent girl, who looks out of place here.

On Asgard, children are warriors; trained ever since birth. Thor, himself was trained when he was very young, so he did not see the issue of children fighting. It was a part of the Asgardian culture to train warriors when young. However, when Thor fought in the Battle of Manhattan, he has seen children laying under debris of the broken buildings. When he saw that, Thor took it to consideration that Midgardian children were not warriors like the Asgardian children. Those are one of the differences between Asgard and Midgard. Maybe these children can trained like the children back at home.

"So, you have a rainbow bridge where your from?" Makayla asked with her brown eyes full of wonder.

Thor nodded, "Yes, Young One. It is called the Bifrost and the bridge is guarded by Heimdall, the all-seeing and hearing one."

"Wow! So do you guys have Unicorns? Fairies? Shiny candy trees?"

Thor laughed boastfully, "You have a vast imagination, Young One. But we do not have what you speak of on Asgard." Makayla pouted. "However, we do have Bildshnipe, Golden Apples, and Elves."

"Elves?!" Makayla's brown eyes widened. "Tell me more, Thor!"

Thor smiled as he said, "Well, Bildshnipe are large, scaly with big antlers..."

* * *

Interrogation Room #4

"So, tell me about your friends, Reiss." Said Natasha to the blond teenager. When it was the time for an Interrogation, Natasha is the prime woman for the specific action because she is the Master of Interrogation. If she can get countless men and a god to spill out their secrets, then a teenager will not be a problem.

David just smirked, "Tell me about yourself. I want to get to know the pretty redhead woman in front of me." If he wasn't tied to the table in power-suppressing handcuffs, he would have put his chin on his palm as the other hand would have stroked her pretty red hair. He just enjoyed flirting with others.

"But maybe I want to get to know the blond teenage boy in front me." The Ex-Russian knitted her hands in front of her as her green eyes narrowed at David.

"Oh, so your the type to actually get to know the person instead of getting into the bed on the first date." David smiled. "I respect that."

"I bet you do." Natasha said plainly. "Now, how long have you know your friends?"

David hummed in thought, "I think about almost two years."

"Two years." Natasha crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back on her chair. "You guys seem very close for only knowing each other for knowing each other only two years."

David shrugged, "We understand each other and some people can become best friends in a short amount of time."

"But trust needs to be established beforehand." Natasha countered.

"We do trust each other."

Natasha looked at the boy, who looked so sure of what he just said. Trust needs to be established before being considered friends, especially if others consider themselves as best friends. She doesn't consider some of the Avengers as her friends; only teammates. The only one who has her complete trust and friendship was Clint Barton. The Avengers may have saved New York together, but they were only in the teammate stage. However, Reiss was telling her that he has his full trust in these people that he has only known for two years. The teen must be too trusting or he was foolish. Natasha decided to go with both.

* * *

Interrogation Room #5

Isaac was tapping his foot on the floor as his face was stoic. His wrists were tied to the metal table as a while ago, two agents had tied him to the table after taking him out of his cage and told him that someone will come in to question him. This happened about an hour ago.

Suddenly the door opened and a man with brown hair and a goatee, who was holding a coffee and a bag of blueberries along with a mahogany folder under his arm, walked inside. Isaac recognized him as Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.

Tony casually sat on the chair across from Isaac, then he prompt his feet on top of the table as he put his coffee and blueberries on the table and opened up the file. Isaac just glared at the man. He was very pissed off as he felt a migraine forming. The only thing that Isaac wanted to do was to take some damn Advil and sleep.

"So, kid," Tony started. His brown eyes never left the opened folder. "As you know, I'm here to question you and all that shit, even if it is very clear that I have way more important stuff to do than to do One Eye's bidding. To make this simpler for me-"

"You'd better stop talkin' before I give you a ride to Mexico on the end of my boot." Isaac responded with his glare intact. He seriously felt a throbbing pain on the side of his head.

Tony stared at him with slightly widened eyes before returning his eyes back at the folder, which had some information about Isaac. In fact, the six teens only had vague information about them. The information only contained their ages, height, weight; race, ethnicity, birthplace, birthday, and some extent on their abilities. Tony figured that since they were still young, their abilities were still forming. As such, who knew what more these teens could do. Also, their histories were almost non-existent or that SHIELD knew about their histories and choose not to put them in the file for the Heroes to view. This only spiked Tony's curiosity and he might break into SHILED's database to retrieve those files, but not now. He has to interrogate the stoic teen.

"Hmm, I've been to Mexico." Said Tony, not wavered by the threat. "There was a festival going on and I got super wasted. Don't remember most of what though, except waking up next to three women." He looked up at Isaac, who just sat in silence. "Is there anything going on in your head right now, Pocahontas?"

Isaac glare hardened as he felt something snap inside of him. "There is somethin' goin' inside my head. I'm thinkin' about y'all shit-head motherfuckers, who has us in this shit-hole and to do what? Do some experimentin'? Whatever y'all are doin' is fuckin' bullshit. Capturin' teens and electrocutin' them. Y'all are sick fuckers."

"Now wait a minute-"

"Shut the fuck up for once." Tony was ushered into silence as Isaac continued. "You think I like hearin' you speak and talk about yourself? I don't. Your fuckin' annoying."

Tony was shocked by the teen, but he angrily answered, "First of all, we were not going to experiment on you kids." Isaac raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Second, electrocution? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I really don't..." Then it came to Tony. Now he knew what was going on. "Son of a bitch." He quickly grabbed his coffee and blueberries, then left the room; leaving Isaac by himself.

"Finally he's gone." Isaac sighed as he still felt the pounding on the one side of his head.

* * *

Interrogation Room #6

Ren was silently staring into blue eyes; looking at the muscular blond in front of him. The man identified himself as Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. Well, at least Ren knew Captain America's identity. When he was younger, Ren heard the stories about Captain America from his great-grandfather. His great-grandfather fought in WWII as he was a part of the 422nd Regimental Combat Team, a Japanese-American regimental size fighting unit who fought for America, despite the fact that their families was in Internment. His great-grandfather, Hideo Kanzaki, was a Japanese Immigrant who moved to America with his family to start a new life in the land of the free and opportunity. But days after the Bombing of Pearl Harbor; FDR ordered all Americans of Japanese ancestry to relocate at Internment Camps. But when America needed more soldiers, FDR allowed Japanese-Americans to register for the army. Ren's great-grandfather happened to join, even though he was fighting for a country who took away his home and everything he and his family owned, because they happen to look like the enemy. When Ren would ask Hideo why he would fight for a country who treated him like an inferior being, he said that he cherished the very ideal of what America stands for and should stand for. He went to join the army to fight for a country that he worked hard to get to and survive in. During the War, he met the Man with a Plan himself; Captain America. Hideo said that Captain America is one of the main reasons why he wanted to join the army. He wanted to fight for his country. After the war, Hideo always wondered whatever happened to Captain America. He never knew that Captain America was frozen for seventy years, but now Ren, his great-grandson, knew what happened to the All-American Hero.

"I never thought that I would get to meet Captain America." Ren said, in a bored tone.

Steve smiled a bit, hoping to look friendly. "You can just call me Steve, Junji."

Ren glared at the blond, "Don't call me that. My name is Ren and Ren only."

Steve cough awkwardly as he mumbled 'sorry'. "Umm, I'm going to ask you some questions and their really simple, so you don't need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Ren calmly responded as he stopped glaring at the blond. "If anyone is nervous, it's you."

"Yeah, well, I've never done this before. So, umm...where were you born?"

"In a hospital."

Steve frowned a bit at the vague answer, but he didn't say a comment. "Do you have any, umm...disabilities or health issues?" Steve seemed a little embarrassed by the question, but Ren didn't look unfazed.

"No, but I'm Lactose Intolerant. Does that count?"

"I don't think so. Anyway..."

"I never do Interrogations, but this is becoming really boring. If you are not going to ask me anything important, then what is the whole point for this shit?" Ren yawned quietly. He really wanted to get out of this shit-hole and see his friends.

"Umm, yeah, I need to ask you what were you and your friends doing at the Met Food Supermarket?" Steve had curiosity in his tone.

"We were shopping." Ren responded. _'I really need a cigarette.'_

"Were you actually going to buy the food, because Hawkeye," Ren raised an eyebrow in confusion. "the man with the bow and arrow, said that one of your friends named Makayla was taking candy without paying. Were you allowing her to steal or..."

"We were robbing the place." Sarcasm was blatantly obvious in Ren's tone of voice.

Steve ignored the remark and said, "Or you guys were also stealing." Steve was a bit disappointed. Children shouldn't be stealing or doing other crimes.

Ren shrugged, not caring what the blond thought of him. "Yeah, we were."

Steve sighed, "Kid, you should know that stealing is wrong."

"And yet we do it anyway without giving a shit."

Before Steve could respond, the door slid opened and a man in a suit walked in with his hands behind his back. "Sir, you are needed in the Meeting Room."

Steve nodded to the man before standing up and looking down at Ren. "You know, you could do much better than stealing, like going to school or something."

Ren glared at the All-American, "I don't need you to tell me what I should do with my fucking life."

Steve stared at Ren with an unreadable face before leaving the room with the suited man. Ren sighed as he heard the door shut.

"I need a Goddamn cigarette."

* * *

In the Meeting Room

When the other Avengers walked inside the Meeting Room, they saw Tony getting into a heated conversation with Director Fury.

"What is it that I hear about you tying up the kids with handcuffs that electrocutes them?" Tony asked.

"What? Electrocution?" Steve said, confused.

Tony turned to see his teammates with a irritated expression. "Yeah, you heard right, Spangles. Have you noticed those handcuffs that the kids were tied into? Well, turns out that those handcuffs electrocutes them and guess who gave out the order to tie the kids into them?"

Everyone looked at Fury, Steve step forward and said, "Director, is there something you want to tell us." His tone was authoritative and demanding.

Fury looked at the Avengers and sighed, "Yes, we have bounded the children with handcuffs that will shock them when they use their abilities."

"Why? Why would you do that to a bunch of kids?" Steve asked.

"We don't the extent of their abilities. They could have used them to attack us." Fury answered.

"But still, you didn't need to do that to a bunch of kids. No wonder they don't trust us." Bruce said, giving a tired glare at the Director. After speaking to Isabelle, he was drained of his energy and now he wanted to lay down.

"You have to understand," Natasha started. "Like us, they're threats. It is normal for SHIELD to be a little wary of children with powers. Especially with powers that are still developing."

Tony snorted as he looked at the redhead, "It's normal to electrocute kids? I'm sorry, but that is a crock of shit. However, what else do I expect for a heartless lackey of SHIELD."

"Stark..." Steve began, but Tony cut him off.

"Cap, let's remember who were the ones who found the kids in the first place." Tony looked over at the Ex-Russian and Hawkeye, who stood behind her, probably in comfort.

Steve looked over at Natasha, who had a blank expression on her face, but she was probably feeling hurt in the inside. "But you don't need to attack Natasha. Now, I don't like the whole electric handcuffs, but-"

"But what," Tony started to get in Steve's face, like the time on the Helicarrier during the Loki Incident. "In fact, why are were doing this anyway? Because the asshole Council told us to? Why do we need to do whatever the hell they say anyway? Without us, they would not be around sitting on their asses, barking commands and you, like a good little Labrador is just taking it."

Steve glared at the Billionaire as he got close to his face. "I don't like this as much as you do, but if we didn't follow orders then the Council would have found the kids or they would have found other ones."

"So, basically these kids would have to suffer in placement of other kids that we could have found. Some life these kids are going to lead, because we were following orders."

Steve kept glaring into brown eyes as he said, "You need to back off."

Tony sneered as he bumped his chest into Steve's, "I want you to make me and no bitching out either."

Steve grabbed the front of Tony's Black Sabbath T-shirt, but when he was about the start a fight, Thor pushed the two a part with his Asgardian strength, which sent them on the ground. Steve and Tony glared at each other before glaring at the Prince.

"You need to stop this bickering at once." Thor said as he looked at his two comrades, who was dusting themselves off when they stood up from the ground. "I understand what ales the both of you; however, the special Midgardian children are already here, as such, there is nothing we can do." When Tony was about to say something, Thor continued. "What's done is done and if we release the children, then we would have to search for others and they would be bound to the same fate. It would be a process that will never end. Your Midgardian Council has said to find children and to make them like us; Heroes of Midgard and what I have learned Heroes has to make sacrifices for the protection of others. These children are protecting others by being here."

Everyone was silent as they took Thor's words to heart. If they didn't take these kids, then they would have to find other children and who knows who else they would find. Children who were much younger then them? Even if these children curse too much and have attitude problems, they could be great Heroes. Also, they all knew about sacrifices to protect others. They knew all to well.

Fury coughed as he spoke into his Communicator. "Bring the children into the Meeting Room. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Meeting Room: Ten Minutes Later

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S IRONMAN!" Screamed two male voices.

Tony and everyone else looked over to see a tall blond boy and a short boy with reddish-orange hair, grinning as he rushed over to Tony; ignoring the protests from the suited agents who brought them in.

"You're Ironman!" Squealed the blond boy. "I'm David Reiss and I'm a huge fan." David smiled at the Billionaire.

Tony smiled as he loved meeting his fans. "Why couldn't I have Interrogated you instead of the Grumpy Pocahontas."

"Oh, you mean Isaac!" Said the one with the reddish-orange hair. "Yeah, he can be a grumpy-pants, but deep down, like really deep down, he is a huge teddy bear."

"Shut up, Benny." Grumbled Isaac as he leaned onto a wall of the Meeting Room with his arms crossed over his chest.

Benny waved him off as he said, "Well, as you heard, I'm Benny Sanchez and I have to say, you are a lot sexier in person." Benny smirked with a bold expression.

"Benny, if you were older, I would easily-" Tony started, but was interrupted by Steve.

"Stark! He's a child!"

Benny turned to look at Captain America. "I'm 14! I'm not a kid!"

"Can we actually start this meeting already?!" Fury yelled as he looked around the room filled with his Avengers and the teens, who still had the handcuffs on.

The Avengers took their seats on side of the table as the teens, minus Isaac, filled the seats of the other side of the table. Benny and Makayla had smiles on their faces as they were happy to be together with their friends again as David had his usual smirk on his face, while Isabelle, Isaac, and Ren had frowns on their faces as they looked at the adults.

"So, why the hell are we here?" Ren asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his chair.

Fury looked at the Japanese teen and the other teenagers as he said, "A few days ago, we were told to look for a younger generation with special abilities-"

"Yeah, what the fuck does that have to do with us?" Isabelle questioned, interrupting Fury.

Fury glared at her as he continued, "As I was saying, we were told to find children with special abilities to be like the Avengers, but a younger generation was the requirement."

The teens were silent as they processed of what Fury had told them.

Ren looked at the One-Eyed man with his dark eyes widening a little. "Are you saying?"

"You're the New Team for SHIELD."

* * *

**I'm back, Bitches! I'm so sorry for not Updating ever since Halloween. It has been hectic. At first, I was being lazy, but then I was having family issues that made me angry and cry a bit and that went on for a few months, so I was not in the right emotional state to write. Then College happened and I had to do a lot of homework to get caught up on. But now, I'm done being very lazy and the family issue is over and now I'm more happier and my College work is caught up. So, I will get back on my Writing Schedule and Update this Fic! Also, I've been watching a lot of Anime, like Tokyo Ghoul and Sailor Moon Crystal, which are both Awesome!**

**So I just had to let that out, because I felt that I needed to tell you guys, who have been waiting patiently for Updates. So yeah, that is all I wanted to say. Also, I apologize for the Grammar. **

* * *

**Next Time on Finding Ourselves: Moving in and Threats **

"You need to stop."


	6. Moving In and Threats

Here's the New Chapter!

* * *

_"You're the New Team for SHIELD." _

The teens were silent as they looked at the adults to find any lies or for one of them to say, "Kidding!" However, their expressions were serious. The Avengers were not fooling the teens and Fury's face was serious also, but the teens could not actually see Captain Matrix saying a joke. Nope, that seemed impossible.

Ren sighed as he said, "I need a cigarette right now. Does anyone have a cigarette?"

"What?" Steve said a little baffled. "Kid, you don't need..." He paused when he saw Fury throw a pack of Marlboro and a black lighter at the table. Steve widened his eyes at the action. "Fury, we shouldn't be giving a kid cigarettes!" Steve reached out to grab the Marlboro, but Ren beat him to it. "Ren..." Steve said sternly.

Ren looked at the blond with a raised black eyebrow, "These are mine anyway, which brings up the question," He looked over at Fury. "Why the hell did you have them?"

Fury shrugged as he answered, "We took all your belongings that you had with you to examine them. I happen to take your cigarettes."

Ren looked back into the pack, "I'm missing three."

Everyone looked at Fury, who sighed, "I may have taken some for myself."

"You smoke, Fury?" Bruce asked, putting his glasses in his shirt pocket.

"...Only on bad days..." Fury admitted.

Steve only shook his head, "It doesn't matter. He shouldn't be smoking those cancer-sticks." He glanced over at Ren, who lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke. "Those aren't good for your lungs, you know."

Ren only shrugged, "I've been smoking for five years. I haven't died yet, so God must love me." Ren passed the Marlboro and lighter to Benny, who asked for a cigarette.

"You smoke too!" Exclaimed Steve.

Yeah, I've been smoking for two years." Benny answered as he lit his cigarette and glanced over at Clint. "See! It's not that hard giving me a cigarette, Mr. Muscles!"

Tony snickered, "Mr. Muscles..." He received a glare from Clint, which made him stop, but he kept his smirk.

"Anyway, before the Captain decides to tell us the dangers of smoking," Fury said when he narrowed his eyes at Steve, who looked a little embarrassed. "You will live and train with the Avengers-"

"Who said we agreed to this?" A southern drawl echoed in the room. Everyone looked back at Isaac, who was still leaning on the wall. His face was blank, but his dark eyes was full of thought.

"Yeah, we didn't agree to be a part of this fucked up organization." Ren said, as he exhaled some smoke.

"Fucked up?" Natasha spoke up as she looked at the teens. "SHIELD monitors and protects the world from threats." Natasha was grateful for SHIELD, because they allowed her to turn over a new leaf and start fresh as a new person, who actually saves the world and not cause anymore bloodshed. "Without SHIELD, the Avengers would not have formed and we would all be bowing down to Loki." She noticed that Thor winced a bit at the mention of his brother, but didn't comment.

Makayla, who was twirling her left pigtail only shrugged, "Meh. It's some government agency that I don't know much about, and I don't want to waste time having it explained to me." Natasha glared at the girl, who flinched a little bit, but she kept on twirling her pigtail. She pulled out some M&amp;M's from the insides of her hooded jacket and started eating them.

"Where did you get those? I thought you said you took all of their belongings." Questioned Bruce with a quirked eyebrow as he looked at Fury.

"I did." Fury looked curiously over at Makayla, who kept on eating her M&amp;M's. Her powers were suppressed, meaning she could not have used her Hammerspace.

Makayla smiled smugly, "I have hidden pockets everywhere." She held up the bag to the others in the room. "Want some?" She earned multiple headshakes. "No, more for me then."

"Yeah," Started David as he leaned back and propped his feet on the table, earning a glare from Fury. He smirked at the One-Eyed man. "You SHIELD people need pull that stick out of your ass for starters, but if we're being honest, I really don't care what we do." He folded his arms behind his head and yawned. The agents in the room glared at the blond for his comment of having sticks up their asses. They had to be hard and focused for this type of job or they would not complete their missions, among other issues.

"Typical Ice..." Ren glanced over at his friend. "To relaxed for his own good."

"Of course." David's smirked enlarged, which caused Ren to smile a bit.

"But yeah," Ren took a long drag from his cigarette before he exhaled the smoke. "We don't want to join. At all."

"Totally," Benny said as he finished his cigarette and smashed it to the table; leaving a tiny black circle. He received a glare from Fury, but Benny was oblivious as he took some M&amp;M's from Makayla. "Like, I don't want to be here either." He shoved some M&amp;M's down his mouth. "The only good thing that came out of this is being surrounded by sexy men." Benny received different expressions from the Avengers as the teens was indifferent by the hyper boy's bold flirting. Steve looked a little uncomfortable, because other boys never openly flirted with him. Bruce was a little red in the face as he thought why Benny said that he was sexy. There wasn't anything sexy about him. Thor looked a little confused, because he has never been flirted by a Midgardian adolescent; however, he has been flirted by the submissive type of men on Asgard. Clint had an annoyed expression, because he already had a dose of the Benny Sanchez flirting. Tony just thought that he was sexy in general anyway and Natasha raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You just don't know the good we do here at SHIELD." Fury said. "We protect the world from threats."

Isaac scoffed, "Who was it that tried to nuke us, again?" He noticed that multiple mouths were about the protest, but Isaac kept talking. "Yeah, SHIELD, I saw the missile comin.' Go ahead, try and shut me up."

"It was the Council, who sent that missile. Not SHIELD." Fury countered.

"But this Council is a part of SHIELD, right?" Questioned Ren. He didn't know what the Council was, but they sound important to the spy organization.

Fury was silent, but later nodded, "The Council controls SHIELD."

Ren's expression basically said, _'See, I told you so.' _The Japanese teen glanced over at Isabelle, who has yet to say a word. "Iz, you haven't said anything in a while, which is something that happens very rarely."

Isabelle lightly glared at him as she was tapping her finger on the table. She knew that was Ren's strange way of joking. She sighed, "To be honest, I want to be a part of this."

"What?" All of her friends exclaimed.

The Avengers stared at her in shock. The other teens were telling them negative thoughts about SHIELD and how they were terrible, but Isabelle was telling everyone that she wanted to join.

Isabelle looked around the room and noticed that all gazes was all on her. "Think about it...all we do is the same old shit. We go out and steal along with other shit and then we go home. It gets pretty boring."

The Immortals looked at each other; thinking. Even if they didn't want to admit, their lives were getting pretty boring; however, if receiving excitement was to join this fucked up organization, then the majority of the Immortals will openly decline. If they join, then these authority assholes will take away their power.

"Then how about this," Fury narrowed his eyes as he put his hands on the table as he looked at the Immortals. "You join or you will serve time in a high security SHIELD prison for your crimes."

"WHAT?!" The Immortals cried, as the Avengers were wide eyed.

"What are these crimes that you speak of, Fury?" Thor asked, still wide eyed.

"Thievery, Vandalism, Shoplifting, Graffiti, Grand Theft, Assault, and among others crimes." Fury said. "Adding up all of your crimes and the fact that all of you cannot control your abilities yet, which deems all of you as threats to society."

The Immortals were silent with very wide eyes as they were trying not to release their powers, because they knew they would be electrocuted. Ren was took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "Fine..."

"Fine?" Fury repeated.

"Ren!..." Isaac started, but Ren cut his friend off.

"Do you wish to be locked up by these assholes?" Ren questioned, which caused Isaac to be silent. "If these assholes made us wear these electric handcuffs, then think about what else they could do to us?" He sends a glare to Fury, who looked indifferent.

Isaac's face was blank, then he angrily sighed when he leaned back on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "If these fuckers betray us, then it's on your head, Ren."

Ren unconsciously shrugged as he put out his cigarette on the table; leaving a tiny circle on the table, "I know. I accept that responsibility." Isaac didn't say anything, so the conversation was left at that.

The room was silent as no one had anything to say; in fear that a whole fight would break out. However, Tony...being Tony said, "Well, this went better than I imagined." He received multiple glares from people in the room. "What?"

* * *

~Avengers/Stark Tower~

Honestly, Tony doesn't like children. They took a lot of effort and patience to care for; and Tony does not have that kind of patience. So, why did he care what happens to these teenagers, who are apparently criminals? It was probably the fact that these children were going to be used by SHIELD; the same organization that he does not trust. Tony truly didn't know. Maybe he wanted to solve the mystery surrounding these kids, because there was not much on them.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Currently, the Avengers and the Immortals were arriving at the Tower to get the teens settled in. The teens had the electric handcuffs off, but was warned by the Director that if they attack an Avenger, then they would be immediately sedated. When they reached Downtown Queens, where the teens resided, the Avengers seen the building that the kids were living in when the team helped them pack their belongings. It was rundown and the other residents were either drug users or dealers. Or possibly both. Also there were hookers on the corners, who would try to get off with Tony and his team. The situation was a bit uncomfortable and it was a little sad to see that these children lived in this type of environment without adult supervision. Which brings up the question: Where are their parents?

Anyway, the adults and teens walked inside the new floor for the Immortals; separating to help the individual teens. Tony happened to be helping out Ren. The two were in his new room; setting the boxes down on the floor. Tony, being curious, opened a box which contained Ren's CDs. Tony figured that these CDs were stolen, which he didn't care about. When he was younger, Tony has done some pretty stupid shit and he still does stupid shit as an adult. Yeah, stealing is wrong, but who was Tony to judge when he has done worse shit when he was in his teen years.

"You have a pretty impressive taste in music." Tony said as he went through them. "Metallica, Guns N' Roses, and Ramones." He raised an eyebrow when he dug deeper inside the pile. "Super Junior? Girls' Generation? Sailor Moon Crystal?" He held up a CD with five girls in sailor suits with mini skirts.

Ren snatched the CD out of Tony's hand with a glare. "Don't touch my shit."

Tony noticed that Ren has a slight pink tint on his cheeks, he grinned. "Sorry to say, but how every Asian." He received an irritated eye twitch and a sigh.

"You can leave, I'll handle my stuff." He took the CD box from Tony; grumbling about how Tony messed up his alphabetized CDs.

"No," Tony's grin grew. "I'm fine here."

Ren opened his mouth to say something, but Steve's voice was heard when he walked in. "Can you please leave Tony? I want to talk to Ren alone."

Tony gave him a long look before shrugging while mumbling something along the lines of Jarvis recording the conversation or something as he walked out of the room. Steve and Ren were silent; only hearing Ren putting his comics, manga, and novels on the bookshelves that was in his new room.

"What do you want, Rogers?" Ren asked suddenly without taking his dark eyes off of his books.

"Oh!...um..." Steve shifted a bit, looking uncomfortable. "Just wanted to see how you were settling in."

Ren quietly snorted, "Right." He put the last of his books on the shelves before turning to look at the blond with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you going to lecture me of how bad of a person I am?" He noticed some of the looks his friends and him was receiving from some of the Avengers, especially from Steve when Fury announced the crimes that they have committed.

"What?" Steve looked a little scandalized. "No. I'm not here for that." He was silent for a minute before saying, "You need to stop."

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Stop what?"

"The stealing." Steve responded sternly. "The crimes that Fury said that you and your friends did. It's not right. You look like a smart kid, you should know that these crimes are wrong."

Ren closed his eyes as he massaged his temple; feeling a headache coming. "Look, what we do is none of your business."

"The hell it isn't." Steve had an annoyed expression on his face. "We are now responsible for you kids. You cannot be running around the streets like ruffians and committing crimes."

Ren felt his Aura spiking as he heard the man lecture him. He counted to ten thoughtfully as he said, "We can look after ourselves. We've been doing so for years." He cut off Steve when he noticed him opening his mouth. "Also, who the fuck do you think you are coming up in here and lecturing me about life when you don't know me or my friends at all." He walked up to the blond, inches close to him as he cast him a dark look. "Look, I don't like this ordeal. In fact, I fucking hate it, but since I don't want to see my friends in your fucked up prison, I have to deal with it. However, I'll tell you this though, if you and your little boy band takes one step out of line, or gives me a reason to think that you may hurt my friends, I will make it my personal mission to get rid of all you permanently. I will hunt you down and annihilate you, so do not test me." He hissed out the last part before leaving the room to help his friends unpack their belongings.

Steve just stood there dumbfounded and very shocked inside the now quiet room.

* * *

**Hey guys! Whoa this chapter is short! Yeah, I'm not too proud of this chapter, but here it is...Ren threating the Cap! Oh my Lord!**

**Next Time: Training with the Delinquents!**


	7. Training with the Delinquents

**Hello, Everyone! It's been a while and I apologize. I was having writers block and I was outlining the chapters for the story with the characters, villains, emotions, action, and interactions; and I will announce that a lot is going to happen. There will be demons, aliens, magic, different dimensions...just some aspects that come from the Marvel comic Universe that will be included in the Avengers Cinematic Universe, which this is set in. Also, I will mention some other Marvel characters from the Comics, but they will only be mentioned or have a cameo. **

**This Fanfic is taking place in 2013, a year after the Chitauri Invasion; it is currently sometime in March, because I decided to include everyone's birthday in the story. However, as you can tell, I will not do any fusions of this Fanfic with the other Marvel Movies after The Avengers, like Iron Man 3 or Thor 2: The Dark World, etc., etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, as they belong to Marvel.**

* * *

"So, how is the new response team?" WSC member Darbinyan asked Fury.

Director Fury was in the dark meeting room with the World Security Council, who stared at him with stern eyes. Nick resisted to roll his only eye. The Council thought that they could intimidate him by their stares, but a man like Nick Fury does not get frightened easily.

"The children are currently staying at Avengers Towers, where they are to receive proper training." Fury answered.

The WSC seemed satisfied; their plan was going into effect. "However, I do have to ask," said Hawley. She held a folder with giant red letters in her hands. The red letters spelled 'Project Juvenile'. "is it true that the teenagers are hoodlums."

"I wouldn't call them hoodlums." Fury defended. He didn't like the word 'hoodlum', because the word to him meant low-life; thug. These were some words he heard when he was growing up. Granted, he didn't like the teens, because they were little pricks; however, he didn't like it when someone was being called a hoodlum. Fury, especially didn't like it even more currently, because the word was coming from a member of the World Security Council aka The World's Biggest Assholes. "Yes, they did commit those crimes, but they are powerful. It's better to have them on our side than on anyone else's."

"That is true," Li said, nodding. "besides this is just a minor issue. The teenagers will soon know their place and will follow directed orders." The rest of the Council looked very smug when Li finished speaking.

_'I wouldn't be too sure of that...'_ Fury thought. The teens were rebellious, unruly, and foul-mouthed. Fury cannot imagine the teens submitting themselves to authority. No, Hell would have to freeze over before that happened.

"Well, we have what we needed. Keep us updated on the teens' progress, Director Fury. Meeting adjourned." Boothe said, the advanced video conference equipment made the Council disappear into darkness. Fury let out a sigh as he walked out of the dark room and went back to work.

* * *

Avengers Towers

Steve was sitting the kitchen, his hand was mindlessly stirring his saturated Frosted Flakes with his spoon. The blonde Super Soldier was still lingering on Ren's threat when the teens were moving to the Tower. Steve was only threatened by his enemies; not mutant teenage boys.

The All-American man woke up at six in the morning for his regular morning run around the neighborhood. It is currently nine in the morning and only a few of the Avengers were awake. Bruce was currently in the lab with a hot cup of his favorite Jasmine tea working on a few projects as Tony was sleeping in his room. It took forever to convince the Billionaire to step away from the lab and get some sleep, but Pepper persuaded him by whispering something in his ear that made Tony drop his jaw before smirking and running to his bedroom. Natasha and Clint were down in the training room, sparring.

Steve's mind wondered, thinking how and why did those children turn out the way they did. Did their parents abandoned them? Did they run away? Did they have parents? Were their parents no longer in this world? There were so many unanswered questions about these children that he wanted to know, but asking questions would be like stepping on eggshells. Maybe he can ask when the teens trusted them. As an old-fashioned man, he believed that no parent should have mindset to leave their children to fend for themselves.

Steve's train of thought was interrupted when he heard loud footsteps followed by smaller ones; the kitchen doors slid opened and he saw a shirtless Thor with his long hair disheveled walking with Makayla in a white nightshirt and it seemed like they were in some type of conversation.

"...So Lady Belle has fallen in love the Man-Beast, even though he held her against her will?" said the confused Norse god.

"He eventually lets her go, because he loved her, even though he knew that she was the last chance of lifting his curse and stuff." Makayla paused. "But then Belle comes back, says 'I love you', Beast turns back into a man and then they make-out and dance at the end."

"Midguardian Princess tales are strange, but really engaging. I wish to know more about all the Princess in the realm of Disney!" Thor turned to look at Steve, who he just noticed. "Good Morning, Friend Steve, I was just speaking to Young Makayla about the forbidden love between a Man-Beast and a studious maiden. Perhaps we can view the classic tale on a later hour?" Thor smiled hopefully.

"Huh?" Steve intelligently responded. He only heard a few pieces of what Thor had told him as his thoughts was somewhere else, but he nodded anyway at his teammate. "Oh, sure." Steve gave Thor a weak smile of approval before taking a bite of his cereal.

"Excellent!" Thor quickly made way to the cabinets to grab a box of Strawberry Pop Tarts. He sat down at the island table across from Steve and beside Makayla, who was staring intently at the box of Pop Tarts. Thor caught Makayla's gaze as he dug through the box. "Would you like a Pop Tart, Little One?" He found her expression humorous as it reflects his expression when he receives a new box of the delicious pastry.

"Yeah!" the small girl exclaimed before Thor gave her the treat wrapped in silver foil. "Thanks, Big Guy!" Makayla eagerly unwrapped the foil and began eating the Pop Tart. Thor happily ruffled her hair before eating his treat, not noticing the surprised look on Steve's visage.

Steve was very surprised at the quick companionship Thor and Makayla has already formed. Although, Thor is an easy person to get along with and Makayla seems like the most innocent teen; including Benny. Which made him wonder why did two very young and innocent children decide to commit crimes with older teens, who either smirk at you with mischievous eyes or glare at you poisonously.

The doors slid open and a yawning Isabelle walked in and headed straight for the coffee machine to make herself some of the addictive drink. As Isabelle was waiting on her coffee to brew, she turned to Makayla and asked, "Where's Ren with breakfast?"

Makayla shrugged, "I don't know. He was probably still sleeping, because he stayed up all night reading something."

"He stayed up all night? Just reading?" Steve asked with an arched eyebrow. "Why?"

Isabelle grabbed a coffee cup from the shelf and poured the dark liquid inside, "He was either bothered by something or very upset. My guess is that he was bothered by something, but he won't tell us what it is. Can you hand me the creamer, Kay?"

Makayla dramatically sighed,"I guess since you nicely." the small girl hopped off of the stool and went to the refrigerator. She grabbed the French Vanilla creamer and handed it to Iz. She went back to sit beside Thor, who was eating more Pop Tarts. "Ren says reading calms him down. When he's finished, he feels a lot better."

Before either muscular blond could speak, the doors slid opened revealing a messy haired Ren with a dark hue under his eyes. "Morning." he yawned.

"Make us breakfast!" Makayla demanded. "Waffles, Ren. Waffles."

Ren gave Makayla a look as he said, "What am I? Your fucking slave?"

"I thought that was obvious." Isabelle's lips was on the brim of her coffee cup, but Ren could see a playful smirk. The Japanese teen gave her the finger and made way to the cabinets to make his friends some breakfast. "You brought upon yourself. When we first moved into the apartment, you specifically said, 'I don't want anyone in the kitchen, get the fuck out.' and then you pushed us out the room." She watched Ren grabbing a mixing bowl, a measuring cup, a whisk, and the just add water instant pancake mix from the cabinets.

"That's because during that week there was either an explosion or the food is fucked up." Ren held out the measuring cup near his female friend. "Water please." Isabelle flicked her hand at the sink and water easily came out of the spigot into the cup. Neither teen noticed the surprised expression from Steve; to the teens and Thor, this was not distracting in the least. Ren told Isabelle that was enough and poured the water into the mixing bowl. "You and Makayla kept on burning the food, which is very ironic since you're a freaking waterbender." He received a glare that earned an arched eyebrow. "David put something in our tacos that made our tongues glow in the dark. Benny blew up the toaster for trying to make toast and then he just left it there. Isaac is the only competent one, but he knows that I like my space when I'm kitchen and helps me when I ask him." He started to mix the contents in the mixing bowl together with the whisk. "No offense, but I actually like my food to be edible instead of that monstrosity you dared called Mac N' Cheese."

"You're an asshole, you know that."

"I thought that was obvious." Ren tilted his head at Isabelle with a small smirk. Isabelle just shook her head with a smile and giggle.

The door slid opened revealing the infamous ex-assassins; Natasha and Clint, dressed in comfortable gym wear with a some sweat dripping from their brows.

"Morning, guys." Natasha greeted. Clint only greeted with a roll of his neck with a groan. Natasha rolled her green eyes, "Oh stop it. I didn't hurt you too bad."

Clint glared at her, massaging his neck, thinking that it will somehow heal. "You gave me the Vulcan nerve pinch! I was passed out for hours!"

"It was only for ten minutes." the ex-Russian deadpanned.

"But it felt like hours..." Clint grumbled. "Anyway, Cap, we need to speak with you."

"Why?" Thor questioned with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Has something happened?"

"No, we just have a few things to discuss." Natasha responded, her green eyes staring intently at Ren, who was serving two waffles to a happy Makayla. "Come on before we need to start training the kids."

Steve followed the two agents, leaving his cereal unattended. The three avengers went an empty hallway, Natasha made sure that nobody was in the hallway. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Steve. "So, have you talked to Ren about the threat yet?"

Last night during dinner, the teens ate on their floor as they weren't comfortable eating with the adults, which is pretty understandable since they were being forced into their new life. The Avengers were left by themselves eating Bruce's curry and Tony thought it was the perfect time to allow Jarvis reveal the recorded conversation Steve had with Ren, which Steve disagreed with as it was an invasion of privacy, but he was dealing with Tony Stark; the man who loved invading other's privacy.

**Last Night**

_"Either the kid is an idiot or he has a lot of balls to threaten you, Cap." Clint started, after seeing the video and hearing the threat._

_"He's obviously protective of them," Natasha said. "If we hurt them, he hurts us. An eye for an eye." She paused. "He's a time bomb. Ren's abilities are connected to his emotions, as we seen in the video. He was trying to keep himself calm as he is aware of what would happen if he blew up."_

_"So, he's like Brucey over here," Tony put an hand on Bruce's shoulder and shook it a little. "instead he doesn't turn into a giant, green rage monster."_

_Bruce tightened his lips, "Thanks, Tony."_

_"What should we do with the child? Seeing his expression, I highly think he would do something if we as he said, 'takes one step out of line.' His companions will rebel, if we cause harm to him." voiced Thor._

_"We don't do anything." Steve's voice was hard as he spoke. His teammates looked at him and he sighed. "I mean, yes, he did threaten me and practically you guys, but he is just looking out for his team, even if he did it in an...aggressive way. If anyone hurt any of you, I would find that person and bring him to justice." Steve may not approve of the teens' criminal lifestyle and the threat, but he understood that as their leader, Ren was protective, even though he may not appear to be. He would do anything to keep his friends safe. Steve understood that much._

_Natasha shook her head, "You're too nice, Rogers."_

_Steve just looked up and gave her a small smile, "I guess I am. But, I'll talk to him about it. Tomorrow."_

**Currently**

Steve shook his head, "No, but I plan on talking to him before we start training today."

The agents gave each other a knowing look before nodding at the Cap. "Better soon than never." Clint said.

"Right."

* * *

Mid-morning approached and all of the teens were fed breakfast, as such, they were heading to the training area dressed in normal gym wear; there they saw Steve chatting with Thor, Clint, and Natasha. The adults stopped talking once they noticed the teens, who were sending them suspicious glances.

Steve walked to the teens, his blue eyes flicking at Ren for a second before giving his attention to all six of the teens. "As you know, today is your first day of training, so we thought that we would do a little sparring to see how your abilities work and their extent." At this Benny raised his hand, like an elementary school student. "Yes, Benny?"

"But I don't have any powers. Can I just make giant bombs?"

Steve shook with a small smile, "Sorry, but no. You need to learn how to defend yourself." Steve looked at the small boy and wondered if this was a good idea to allow such a small frame boy with no powers and prior fighting experience to go on future missions. Then again, he would be surrounded by his mutant friends and he will be taught by the best SHIELD agents, so maybe...

"I can defend myself." Benny retorted.

"Really?" Steve said, skeptically. "Then punch me. In the face."

"What?" Benny looked at the tall blond like he was crazy. Steve told him to punch him in the face. "Okay then." Benny tightened his lips as well as his fist and did a little jump to connect his fist to Steve's face. "Ow!" he groaned while he checked on his knuckles, which was bruising a little. "What the hell is your face made out of? Rocks?"

Steve held a smirk with a tight smile, his face not even harmed by Benny's fist."Anyway, we thought that the best course of action is to train with us individually. Stark's not going to be here, because he had to leave for a meeting. So, you guys will have to make do with us. Benny, you'll be with Hawkeye." Benny beamed as he ran over to his 'Mr. Muscles.' "Isaac, you'll be with me." the Native American boy only glanced at him with a responded 'Hn'. "David, you'll be with Thor."

David smiled, "Cool, I get the god of thunder." he nudged his elbow at Ren, who was standing beside him. "Try not be jealous."

Ren snorted with an eye roll, "I'll try my very best."

"The girls will be with Romanoff," Steve continued. "and Ren, you'll be with Dr. Banner, who should be here soon." he clapped his hands together as he gave the teens a smile. "Well, go and get started."

David and the girls went to their assigned trainers as Isaac stood beside Ren since his assigned trainer was still standing near him.

"Are we gonna to get started or are we gonna stand here like a couple of morons?" Isaac questioned, flicking a piece of hair out of his face.

"Just wait a minute, Isaac." Steve's eyes flicked over to look at the Japanese teen. "I have to talk to Ren."

Isaac folded his arms over his chest and gave Steve a hard look that said, 'I'm not going anywhere.'

Steve sighed, "Alone. Please"

Isaac and Ren looked at each other knowingly before reverting their eyes back to the Super Soldier. Ren tsked, "Alright," he looked up at Isaac. "Give us a minute okay."

Isaac didn't say anything as he stood at his place before walking away from the two, keeping his suspicious stare at the blond. When Isaac was at least a couple feet away, the two males looked at each other.

"Well..." Ren said.

"I wanted to talk about last night." Steve said. He noticed Ren's eyes widening a bit before returning to their half-lidded gaze.

Ren sighed as he muttered, "To think that we were going to avoid this..." he looked away as he folded his arms over his chest. Suddenly, he felt apprehensive, especially since he felt the stare Steve was giving him.

Steve took a breath before saying, "Look, I want you to know that I - we would never intentionally hurt you and your team. We were just following orders." he paused. "Honestly, we don't want you kids here. We don't even know why the Council wanted to make a child-filled Response Team in the first place. However, you guys are already here and we might as well make something out of it." Steve noticed that Ren was looking at him with the corner of his eye. At least Steve knew that the black haired teen was listening to him. "So, let's try to act civil. You don't need to like me or anything, but for the sake of our teams, civility is best."

Ren turned to look at Steve while opening his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted when Bruce walked in with a few candles and a lighter in his hands.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to get some extra things." Bruce said. "Ren, are you ready to go?"

Ren nodded, giving Steve a glance before following Bruce to the other side of the training room. There was a door that Ren hasn't noticed until now. Bruce opened the door and Ren let out a small gasp.

It was a clean white walled room with polished wooden floors covered with a large Indian designed rug in the center. Two comfy pillows was placed on the rug as plotted flowers was placed in the corners of the room. A window was opened allowing a cool breeze into the room. It was dimly lit, but Ren could see a painted picture of Buddha on the wall and he could smell incense within the room. Below the window was a small black table with a small golden Buddha statue, beads, and affirmation stones.

"What is this?" Ren asked.

"It's one of my meditation rooms." Bruce answered while he closed the door.

"It's nice."

"Thanks."

Ren went over to the table to look at the small Buddha statue. "So, are you a Buddhist or something?"

Bruce shook his head with a low chuckle, "No, it's more of a decoration. I'm more of an agnostic type of guy." he sat on one of the pillows while he put down the candles in front of him. "You?"

Ren shrugged, "Honestly, I have no clue." the teen got bored of the Buddhist statue, so he took a seat across from Bruce on the second pillow. "With the existence of Mutants and beings from another realm...it makes you think what else is out there." Ren snorted. "For all we know, there could be gods at the Empire State Building."

Now it was Bruce's turn to snort, "Has anyone told you that you have a vivid imagination?" he lit the candles with the lighter.

"No, I don't think so. But people have called me an asshole many times before." Ren looked down at the lighted candles in wonder. "So, what are we doing anyway?"

"We are going to meditate." Bruce noticed the deadpan look at the black haired teen's face. "I know it sounds boring, but it's needed for your case." Ren raised an eyebrow. "Look, you have the ability to manipulate aura, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, when I was in India, I learned about aura and its connection with meditation. Through meditation, you can gain a deeper sense of self-awareness and possibly connect with a higher spiritual dimension." Bruce noticed that Ren's eyes widened. "However, you need to learn how to control your emotions better and by doing that, you need to learn how to meditate and then you can do your physical training with the others."

Honestly, Ren was impressed by the man with his knowledge on aura. "You obviously know what you are doing. Why did you learn this in the first place?"

Bruce frowned, his brown eyes looking down at the candles sheepishly.

"It's...because of the Hulk, right?"

Bruce nodded, while Ren was quiet as he focused on Bruce and his aura...or auras. _'Huh, never had that happen before.' _

Ren felt and saw Bruce's aura colors; the inner layer was of a muddied red color. Ren could feel very heavy anger radiating that it frightened him, but he could also feel the need to protect. The outer layer was of a blue color; he could sense calmness and the want to help others. Two different beings sharing one body. It was very interesting to say the least.

"You know I can feel the both of you, right." Ren said.

"What?"

Ren inwardly sighed, "I can sense both you and the Hulk's aura. It's very interesting really."

"Let me guess, you can sense a lot of anger from him, do you?" the scientist said with slight bitterness.

Ren tightened his lips, "Yes...it's...very heavy..." he noticed Bruce wince slightly. "However, there is a feeling of protection."

"Protection?"

"Yeah, I think...he wants to protect you...and maybe the others."

"...So, you're saying that the Hulk...the Other Guy wants to protect me...and the others...that's nice." Bruce said, sarcastically.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Think about it, if he truly didn't care, then he would have destroyed New York during the Invasion and let Stark fall to his death." Bruce was silent, so Ren continued. "If that isn't protection, then I don't know what is."

Bruce was still silent, which felt like an eternity, but soon he did open his mouth to say, "Let's get started on this. Get into the sitting position and..."

As Bruce spoke, Ren couldn't help, but to feel a sense of similarity with Bruce. They both have to be wry of their emotions or else they could harm someone. A stranger or a loved one. There was probably even more similarities that they had and maybe Ren can learn about them. _'...but for the sake of our teams, civility is best.'_ Steve's words ran through his head as he thought about having someone else who knows what it felt like to be basically be a time bomb when angry or highly upset was...nice. Yeah, it felt nice.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Benny quickly ducked as he dodged a punch from Hawkeye. He tightened his fists as he found an opening on Clint's face; the small boy went in for the kill, but his fist was caught by a larger hand and Benny was flipped on his back onto the mat. He groaned as he rubbed the sore spot on his back. "Ow..."

"It didn't hurt that much." Clint rolled his eyes while he offered his hand to the small teen.

"How would you know? Are you the one on his back in pain?" Benny took the offered hand and stood up with groan. "My back..." he pouted as he tried to massage his back with no avail.

"Aw, you poor thing..." Clint mocked with no sympathy. He earned a smack on the arm from the teen.

"I told you guys that I'm not cut out for this type of thing." Benny pouted, folding his arms. "Making things that blow up are way more fun then getting pummeled in the ground."

Clint resisted rolling his eyes, "You need to learn this stuff, Benny. You can't always depend on your explosives or what the fuck ever you make to defend yourself, especially in battle. Take this from a guy whose main weapon is a bow and arrow."

"Why do you only use a bow and arrow?" Benny asked, suddenly. "Yeah, you have good eyesight and all, but why only a bow and arrow?"

Clint was silent, not knowing how to answer Benny. The archer took his private life and past, well, private. The only people who know of his history is a few members of SHIELD and Natasha, his best friend. Also, no one actually asked him about his bow and arrow or his reasoning. None of the other Avengers did, so why should he tell them? But Benny...the kid looked at him with a mix of curiosity and innocence; he probably didn't know how his question made him actually speechless and hesitate.

What felt like forever, Clint said, "I knew some people...who used a bow and arrow...I was taught by one of them..."

"Oh," Benny responded. "They must have been really good if they taught you."

The corners of Clint's lips twitched into a tiny smile, "Yeah, he was." he tightened his lips as he looked at Benny. "Come on, kid, we need to build your body strength up before I show you some techniques on offence and defense."

Over on the other side of the room, Thor felt heavy; he felt the lowering of the gravity at the area he was standing in. However, the gravity wasn't heavy enough to slam him down on the ground. Thor did have the most density out of his mortal friends and he was considered the strongest Asgardian in all of Asgard. So, David using his abilities to lower the gravity is not harming the god.

Thor agreed not to use Mjolnir as he didn't want to bring harm to the blond boy. David just shrugged and plastered a smirk on his face. The teen concentrated on the gravity near him, specially on his fist. He has been wanting to try out this new move for a while, but he didn't know the perfect place to practice this new attack. David lifted up his fists, focusing on the solidity of the gravity he was focusing on and made a punch at Thor. Thor's feet slid across the room as he almost hit the wall by a couple of feet. The god looked at the teen with widened eyes before smirking while standing up.

"It seems that I was wrong for doubting your abilities in this spar. I shall take you more seriously."

"You were doubting me?" David feigned hurt as he pouted. "Oh, Thor, you should never doubt me."

The two blonds looked at each other in amusement before lifting up their fists and started to spar once again.

In the corner of the room, Natasha dodged a whip of water as she spun a kick under Makayla's feet, which made the girl land on her back. Isabelle retreated her water back into the bottle that she was given. Makayla sprung back on her feet as her friend summoned another whip of water to aim at the redhead, who dodged the incoming liquid. Makayla summoned her Hammerspace as she ran to catch the water that was sucked inside her Hammerspace. She watched Natasha and Isabelle throw punches and kicks. Isabelle was doing fine, but Natasha was obviously better; being a trained agent and all. Makayla reopened her Hammerspace and released the water to aim at the redhead. Isabelle noticed the water, but she was punched in the face by Natasha and stumbled. When Natasha turned around to face Makayla, she was hit with a gush of cool water. The spy's hair was stuck to her face as she spitted out some water that was in her mouth. She pushed aside her hair out of her face and looked at both girls.

"You both need to work on your agility and strength." Natasha said, not minding that she was still covered in water. "It was a good tactic to combine both of your abilities together; however, you still need to learn some defensive techniques, which can benefit you if you," she looked at Isabelle. "are not near water and you," the redhead turned to look at Makayla. "do not have anything useful in your Hammerspace." She walked over to the bench to get herself a towel to dry herself off. "Let's start that now." When she was finished, she went back onto the mat and said, "Get into this stance..."

As Natasha talked and teaching the girls about fighting techniques, Isaac and Steve were at it. Steve and Isaac were throwing punches and kicks at each other. Both dodged when they could and attacked when they saw openings. Steve lifted up his Shield to block Isaac's oncoming punch. The second Isaac connected his fist onto the Shield, he concentrated on the metallic sounds, which turned into a loud gong-like noise that made Steve and Isaac slide on their feet. They stared at each other intensely before standing up straight. The two went at it again; punches and kicks were thrown and Isaac focusing on the sounds that he and Steve made when in contact.

The first day of training went for two hours. Everybody was covered in sweat and bruises as they circled around Steve, who said, "Good job today, everyone. Tomorrow we will work on your fighting skills without the use of your abilities. Go and get some rest." he told the teens, who were actually more than happy to follow, because they wanted to get out of there.

When the Immortals and the Avengers, sans Steve, were gone, the door from the back opened, revealing Bruce and Ren. Bruce and Ren were speaking to each other and the Captain couldn't noticed, but the Japanese teen had a very small smile on his face. Steve never seen the teen smile before along with the ever stoic Isaac. He wanted to know why they don't smile often.

"So, same time tomorrow." Ren said to Bruce.

"Of course, in case you forget." Bruce responded with a smile of his own.

"I won't forget." With that Bruce left the room, giving a greeting nod to Steve, who returned the gesture. The two leaders looked at each other in silence. Ren lost his smile as he folded his arms and said, "I'll do it."

"What?"

Ren sighed, "The civility thing you talked about. I'll...try to act civil with you...and your team." when Steve opened his mouth to say something, Ren interrupted him. "Remember, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this, because of my team and I don't want to deal with bullshit in the future and explode on everyone."

Steve looked at Ren and smiled, "That's all I ask of you, Ren. Thanks."

Ren scoffed and Steve thought it was his imagination when he saw a tiny pink tint on the teen's cheeks. "Whatever." the two walked out of the room and Ren felt something poke at him in his chest when he walked with the Captain. It was the same poke that came about on the night he threatened Steve. What was the poke at his chest? The pounding in his chest made him feel something that he hasn't felt in a long time.

Guilt.

No, he shouldn't feel this way, especially over someone who felt like it was his place to tell Ren and his friends what to do with their lives. Steve knew nothing of them. He had no right to judge them and their lifestyle. There were other teens doing worse, vile acts towards others, like bullying or rape. Ren and the other Immortals would never, ever do things like that to others. They may do petty crimes, but they weren't sadistic, cruel fucks. No way, not them.

So, why did he feel this way? Why? Probably, because he took the threat _too_ far. Ren did say that he will annihilate them if they crossed the line. He cringed at the memory. Yeah, even to him that sounded wrong.

_'Annihilating? What the fuck is wrong with you, Ren?' _Ren inwardly sighed as he scowled at himself. He needed to get this feeling out of his chest. He should...try to apologize or something. He can't think of anything else to get rid of this poking.

Ren stopped and looked at the Captain as opened his mouth, "Rogers..." Steve turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow. "I...I..." his mouth was left opened, but no words came out. _'Damn! I can't say two simple words to the dude!' _he sighed again as he thoughtfully counted to ten, calming himself before meeting the blue eyes of a confused Captain America.

"Is everything alright, Ren?" Steve questioned with slight concern.

Ren ignored the tone of concern, taking a breath and saying, "I..._I'm really sorry_." the teen did a small bow to the Captain.

Steve looked even more confused, "What is "hoe toe knee, go men na sigh"?"

Ren stood up, biting the inside of his cheek while he didn't say anything and continued to walk past the blond. Unknown to Steve is that he is the only second person Ren has ever truly apologized to in a honest tone. But Ren won't tell him that. Not now.

* * *

**This chapter is OK to me, but it needed to be posted...**

**So, Ren actually apologized to Steve, because he felt guilty and Steve has obviously has no clue what Ren said, but I think its better that way. How was the training and the bonds between some of the characters? I'm sorry that the sparring matches weren't long, but I felt that it would be repetitive and a bit boring if I kept every match very long. Side note, I'm going to take posting and scheduling more seriously and will try to update every week. **

**Also, I need some help of coming up with an idea of a first mission for the teens. Like infiltrating on a base to get something or saving people or whatever. Either put the ideas in the Reviews or PM me. Thanks for the help, my Lovlies!**

**Next Time: Panic at the Disco! **

**Special Cameos in the next Chapter!**


	8. Panic at the Disco

**A Few Weeks Later**

It was in the early afternoon when Tony was in his lab behind his desk as holographic images of a car along with car parts was in front of him, but the man beneath the Ironman suit was not working on the car he has been creating for a few weeks. No, he was currently hacking into SHIELD's database to retrieve information about a certain group of delinquent teenagers that was staying inside his Tower.

Truthfully, Tony did not care if the teens committed petty crimes like stealing. He has done some stupid things when he was a teen. When most people are at that stage of their life, they do pretty idiotic things. It was a part of growing up and despite Tony being a genius, he admits has has done a lot of acts that a questionable. However, he was truly curious about why, how, and what lead the teens into becoming petty criminals.

"Search for file _'Project Juvenile'_ on the SHIELD's database, JARVIS." Tony ordered his AI.

"Yes, sir." the AI begin searching for the required file, which popped up on the screens of Tony's computers in seconds. The file revealed to have the word _'classified' _and Clearance level Seven. Technically Tony didn't have any Clearance level since he was only a consultant, but he did fight in the Battle of New York and he was Tony Stark. So, that alone should give the philanthropist the right to access the file about the teens.

Tony told his AI to decode the codes and unlock the walls surrounding the classified file. After a few minutes, Jarvis completed his order and showed his creator the classified information. On the screens, there were the general information about their birthdays, height, and weight, but Tony looked further and saw several missing child reports and some strange incidents that happened to the teens.

_'Huh, well isn't this interesting.'_

Tony skimmed through the information on each individual teen and this spiked his curiosity even higher. Two years ago, the tall blond teen, David, attended a school in New York state that was destroyed by a landslide and several people were badly injured. Tony heard about this incident as everyone thought that it was caused by an earthquake, but Tony's gut didn't believe it for a second. The blonde teen had a few petty crimes listed under his belt until he vanished one day. David's family reported him missing after twenty-four hours.

The same was for the Makayla girl, who happens to be from the state of New York was reported missing by her mother. The report was filed two years ago. The girl had a few petty crimes listed under her name before joining the Immortals just like David.

Isabelle, the spitfire, who happens to be from Manhattan, was filed as a missing child two years ago by her family. Everything was normal and it stated that she came from a privileged home. The only thing that was interesting was a death certificate for her mother, who died when she was young. Tony felt a little sympathy for her as his mother, Maria died when he was twenty-one. Maria at least showed Tony love during his childhood while Howard was cold and distant towards him. Tony sighed, he ran a hand through his brown hair and continued to do his research on the teens.

Tony saw adoption papers for the small teen, Benny. Intrigued, Tony looked through the papers and saw that Benny was originally from El Paso, Texas and his adoptive parents were Mexican. Apparently, Benny dropped out of school at a very young age, which made Tony question: who would allow their child to drop out of school, especially at a very young age? Didn't the parents need to sign some papers or whatever to allow their child to drop out, if the kid was under eighteen? Although, there were people who were very intelligent and didn't need to complete school, like Benjamin Franklin and Abe Lincoln; however, from Tony's viewpoint, Benny wasn't too bright. He liked the kid, but the hyper boy wasn't a genius like him.

Strangely, Benny's parents never filed a missing child report. Tony didn't know how to feel about that fact.

The eldest of the rebellious teen group, Ren, was originally from Seattle, Washington and his real full name on his birth certificate was Junji Anderson. Apparently, according to Ren's information, he is actually biracial; he was only half-Japanese and half-caucasian. Tony was honestly surprised by this fact. Ren in his eyes looked like a full-blooded Japanese young man. Tony skimmed through his file and discovered his father had a little history with drugs before marrying Ren's mother, who has a strong resemblance to her son, according to the picture shown. The billionaire found two death certificates for both parents. The strange thing was the place, time, and causes of death. They were at different places and the causes were a little unsettling for Tony as he read the information on the parents.

Containing a shiver as he was finished with Ren's file, the beefy Native American named Isaac was originally from the small town of Tahlequah, Oklahoma. Interestingly enough, Isaac's father owned a cattle ranch. So, Isaac was a rather wealthy home though not wealthy like Tony, but he still came from money. So, similar to Isabelle, why would Isaac trade a very privileged home to live in a ratty, old abandoned apartment with teens, who had criminal records? Tony didn't find anything else interesting about the Isaac kid, except his parents were divorced.

Tony straightened from his hunched position, while his eyes were still on his computer screens. SHIELD was hiding the teen's information from the Avengers for some reason. A reason that Tony is going to figure out.

However, Tony's gut within him was screaming to him that something about the teen's information felt incomplete. For instance, there was barely information about Benny's biological parents and the deaths of Ren's parents. There was still so much information that he felt was not finished. He knew so much, yet so little. Tony could just ask the teens about their histories, but the little voice in his head told him that it was not a good idea as he wouldn't get anything from them. The teens were so secretive and still separate him and the other Avengers.

Before Tony could create an elaborate plan to retrieve more information, his peripheral vision caught a certain beautiful redhead entering the security code for the lab before the door slid open and she walked into the lab.

"Exit." Tony said to the computer and the files disappeared from the screens. He spun around to face Pepper with a dashing grin,"Pepper!" Tony wrapped his arms around his CEO and placed a gentle kiss on her pink lipstick covered lips before pulling apart, but his hands were still placed on Pepper's hips.

"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I leave for my flight for London." Pepper exclaimed.

"Do we have to do it now?" Tony practically whined. "I have other ideas that we can do to pass the time." the billionaire wiggled his eyebrows. Pepper roll her eyes, but the corners of her mouth was turning upwards.

"As fun as that sounds, Tony, I wanted to talk about the kids..."

Tony frowned, thinking about the day Pepper discovered that the teens were staying with the Avengers and their purpose. One can say that Pepper was highly upset by the news about the teens training to become superheroes. However, the CEO had no say in the matter as it was already in effect, but that did not mean that Pepper approve of the notion. When Pepper met the teens, they were a little untrusting of her, because of her connections with the Avengers, who are inties with SHIELD, the same organization, who put them into their current situation. However, when the teens learned that Pepper was in no way directly connected with the spy agency, they were a bit warmer towards her.

Pepper continued, "...I suggest you and the others should take the kids shopping." Tony opened his mouth the respond, but his girlfriend cut him off. "I know it's a bit much, but it will be a great way for the Avengers to bond with those kids and they do need more fitting clothing."

When Pepper met the kids, she felt the need to take care of them. After many years of practically taking care of Tony when she was his personal assistant and continuing to do so as his CEO, she had gain the instincts watch and take care of something or someone that needs it. Although, it was not out of pity. It was the urge of her maternal instincts acting up to nurture those kids, because even if they do not want to admit it (and Pepper can tell though their behavior and attitudes) they needed some type of parent to nurture them. Pepper by no means wanted to replace their parents. She wanted to be there for them when they need it.

"Pepper," Tony started. "I was going to say okay." Pepper gave a look of slight surprise before smiling at the brunette man. "Besides, they do need to get out of Tower. They're getting moody and I don't want to deal with hormone-filled, moody teens." he shivered. "I heard teenagers turn into psychotic monsters when that happens."

Pepper gave him a playful slap on the arm before kissing him, lovingly. "Have I ever told you that you are amazing?"

Tony pretended to ponder as he said, "No, but you have said that I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others." he slowly pulled Pepper closer towards him. The redhead did not mind one bit.

"That I did. I guess I should add _'amazing' _as a word to describe you then."

Tony smirked, "Yes, you should." he pulled her into a long kiss before pulling a part. "Let's get out of here. You have a plane to catch."

* * *

The Immortals were lying around in the living area on their floor. The flat screen was playing a film, but most of the teens were barely paying attention to the movie. Benny was on his back, spread out on the couch, eating a big bag of variety candy, which was placed on his stomach and small wrappers were spread out on the floor. The small boy's feet were on Ren's lap, the Japanese teen was lazily strumming his black guitar, creating a tiny noise that could only be heard by the tight knitted group.

On the loveseat, Isaac was flipping through an issue of Motor Trend Magazine with his thumb as the other hand cradled a root beer. Isabelle was sitting beside him with a book in hand, but even the book was boring her at the moment. Makayla was lying on her stomach on the floor in front of the flat screen while looking at an issue of Fashion Magazine. Well, the girl has actually been staring at the same page for the past ten minutes, because she was bored. David was standing behind the loveseat creating a house of silverware. Not a house of cards, but a tall house containing forks, knives, and spoons. The blond boy stifled a yawn as he put both a fork and a knife on top of his house.

It has been weeks since the teens has been out of the Tower, because some of the Avengers didn't trust the teens to go outside unattended. The adult heroes thought the teens would go out and steal or do some other criminal activity. When Ren told his friends about the civility pact he and Steve agreed upon, the other teens begrudgingly accepted it once they listened to the advantages of the agreement.

However, the agreement did not include them being bored and stuck inside the Tower for weeks with absolutely nothing to do. They had thought about sneaking out of the Tower, but that meant they had to get past JARVIS, who was the eyes and ears of the famous Tower and disappointingly, they did not know how to break Stark's security codes.

Training has become very exhausting. The teens were always covered in scrapes, cuts, and bruises. Ren was the only without physical injuries as he was doing his so-called brilliantly dubbed _'brain training'_ with Bruce, but focusing on an energy force was tiring to the Japanese boy mentally.

In simple terms, the Immortals were tired and bored. Not a great combination for growing teenagers.

"Boring..." Makayla moaned. "Who else is bored to death say I."

"I." responded the five others in the room.

The small girl sighed, "I knew it. Arrgh!" she dropped her head face first into the magazine. "Something needs to happen! Anything!"

"I can light up some fireworks that I have. That can fun." Benny said, throwing a wrapper on the floor. Nobody questioned where and how Benny got fireworks; they just thought it was his norm.

Ren was about to say something, but the doors sliding open made the teens look towards that specific direction. Tony walked towards them, but he paused to look at David's tall tower of silver with an arched eyebrow. David smiled at the billionaire. Tony shook it off with a shrug before facing the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey, kiddies, get dressed, because we're going shopping." Tony clapped his hands and rubbed them together a little.

"Shopping?" Makayla raised her head up in glee and jumped up from the floor. "Come on guys! Get off of your asses and let's go!" she said impatiently.

Isaac sent the billionaire a suspicious look as he ignored Makayla at the moment, "What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be standin' there and act like you don't know what the fuck I'm talkin' about." Isaac closed his magazine and sat his half drunken root beer on the table rather harshly before standing up to face Tony. Ren sat his guitar down and stood up, in case if something happened between the two, "Ain't nobody gonna take some gangbangin' teens on a shopping spree without wantin' somethin'. So, what do you want?"

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. Why do teens have to be so difficult? These are one of the many reasons why he doesn't want any children. "I don't want anything from you. I just want to take you guys shopping, because frankly, you guys need an upgrade in your wardrobe. We, the Avengers, want to hang out with you guys. That's all. No bullshit, I swear."

Isaac gave Tony a very skeptical look. Before he could speak another word, Makayla exclaimed, "Oh, come on, Cowboy! Don't be such a sourpuss. We get to go shopping and..." she paused before looking at Tony. "...you're paying for our stuff, right?"

"I'm giving you guys your own money." Tony replied with a shrug. He was a billionaire. So, him giving money to six teenagers was not going to hurt him in the slightest. Also, he figured that providing the kids money would mean they wouldn't have the urge to steal. Also, Tony did not want to deal with complaints from the mall employees if the kids stole something and get caught.

"See!" Makayla continued. "And he's giving us money!" Isaac just rolled his eyes at the young girl, which seemed to irritate Makayla a little. "We're finally able to get out of this place and do something, Isaac. You just said that you were bored, too."

"Yea, I did, but I don't want to be treated like a charity case."

"Look," Tony started as he gave Isaac a glare. He was getting irritated with Isaac's attitude, especially when he was trying to be genuinely nice to them. "If you don't want to go, then you don't have to. You can just sit here and stare at the wall for all I care. Those who want to go, you better get ready." With that, Tony left, leaving the teens in silence.

Isaac sat back down on the loveseat and noticed everyone looking at him. "What? If y'all want to go, then go." He picked up his magazine and went back to the page he was previously on.

Benny, Makayla, Isabelle; and David looked unsure. Ren kept his expression blank while looking at Isaac. Isabelle stood up from her spot and walked out of the room to get dressed.

David followed the girl, saying something along the lines, "I'll get you something, Isaac," before leaving the room.

Finally, the two youngest moved from their spots to leave the room with unsure looks before leaving. Ren sat back down in his previous spot with his guitar in hand and started to strum a tune.

"Why are you still here, Ren?" Isaac questioned.

Ren shrugged, "I just don't feel like going."

Isaac scoffed, "You're a terrible liar, man. Just go."

"You think I can trust you by yourself, Isaac." Ren replied with an arched eyebrow and the corner of his mouth tugging upwards a bit.

Isaac knew what Ren was doing. In his opinion, it wasn't worth it. Ren shouldn't be stuck inside with him, because he didn't want to go shopping. Ren didn't want to leave him on his own; to be by himself. Damn, his stubborn loyalty.

After a few minutes, Isaac sighed. He sat his magazine down on the table and stood up from his seat to leave the room with Ren. Ren felt satisfied, as he followed Isaac. The black guitar was left on the couch, undisturbed.

* * *

The Immortals and the Avengers were in Stark's limo, being driven by Tony's driver and friend named Happy. The man was actually pretty cool and knew how to handle Stark's antics. There was small talk within the limo during the journey between both teams, as they reached their destination: Roosevelt Field.

Once they got out of the limo, Tony gave each teen a credit card and told them to go wild. A disapproving Steve told the teens to use the money wisely. The delinquents and the adults took separate routes when entering the mall. Makayla and Isabelle took the liberty of shopping with Natasha.

"Come on, let's go to Macy's! I heard that their having sale." Makayla shouted, while dragging Isabelle through the crowd of people. "Pick up the pace Natasha or you're going to be left behind!" she exclaimed to the red-haired woman, who was walking calmly through the crowd.

Natasha just rolled eyes, but she was inwardly amused. The girls were doing well in training, even after Natasha refused to fall for another water surprise attack. After a few weeks of being cooped up in the Tower, the girls has surprisingly made some type bond with the ex-Russian woman. The three of them had civil conversations, while the men were doing their own thing. It was nice having other girls in the Tower to connect with.

There was Pepper, but she was so busy being CEO of Stark Industries that she didn't spend a whole lot of time in the building. Makayla and Isabelle, even consulted in Natasha about female issues, especially Makayla last week, who quote on quote was _"finally becoming a woman."_ Thor almost broke her restroom door down when Makayla screamed. Natasha had to explain the problem to the prince and the thunder deity has gained a further appreciation for Midgardian women, while having a disturbed look on his face.

The girls were so young. Too young to be superheroes. When she was told to find superpowered teenagers for SHIELD, Natasha felt an annoying poke at her chest not to do it, but she had to follow orders for her organization. The mission reminded her of the Red Room Facility. The same facility, who would find young girls to train them into being the next Black Widow, the perfect spy for Mother Russia. Natasha remembered the girls from the facility all those years ago. They were once innocent girls, but they were turned into warriors, killers.

The female Avenger decided when she began training the two girls, she was going to try to maintain their innocence for a little while longer.

She can at least give them that much, unlike the Red Room.

Tony was wrong when he said that she was heartless. Natasha was just very talented in not showing her true feelings. She was trained to do such.

* * *

Ren had his eyebrows lowered in concentration. He had two sets of boxed kitchen knives in each hand, trying to decide which knife he should buy. He, along with Isaac, Bruce, Steve; and Tony were inside a kitchen appliance store. Minutes ago, he decided to walk inside with Isaac following him, causing the others to walk in with him. Even Tony, although reluctantly. He wanted to buy new sunglasses, but he didn't want to go by himself.

"Hmm, which knife should I get?" the Japanese teen eyed the Santoku Knife and Victorinox Forschner 12".

"Just pick already." exclaimed both Isaac and Tony, which caused the both of them to glare at each other.

Ren rolled his dark eyes, "If you guys are bored, then either go somewhere else or make yourselves useful and find me a rice cooker."

"Why do you need a rice cooker?" asked Tony.

"Because I want to eat actual good rice for once." Ren replied, looking at the knives in his hands.

The two males glanced at each other. Tony tried sending a look to the other two Avengers, but they were looking at other appliances. Tony sighed, then he noticed that the taller boy was gone. He turned around to see Isaac in a different aisle. Tony decided to follow him, because the other three weren't being entertaining. He figured he could annoy the Native American.

Isaac entered into an aisle filled with steamers and slow cookers as he was searching for a rice cooker. He was bored with just standing around and waiting on Ren to decide on what knife he wanted. Isaac could just leave the store, but that meant he would have to leave Ren with the other three men. And what Ren did for him earlier back at the Tower, he decided he could at least stick with him during the shopping trip.

Besides, he still didn't trust the Superheroes. They were the ones who got him and his friends into this bullshit mess. While Isaac did appreciate them for saving the world, he didn't have to like them, at all. In fact, he disliked the adult heroes even more since they were forcing him and his friends into becoming Superheroes.

Isaac scoffed at the idea. Who wanted some delinquents to train to become Superheroes? For the good of the world? That's what SHIELD said. The same people, who sent a nuclear bomb into the city.

_'They're just doing it for themselves.'_ Isaac declared.

As Isaac was in his own thoughts, Tony came around with a "Hey." Isaac gave the billionaire a glance before turning away from him, continuing his search.

"Hey, I'm speaking to you."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

Tony paused in thought before saying, "Did you just quote _Gone with the Wind_?"

Isaac was silent, looking through the aisle. When he slightly lifted up his black Stetson hat to scratch his head, he noticed a white box in his face. He turned to see Tony holding it; it happened to be the rice cooker he was looking for in the aisle.

"You walked pasted it." Tony handed to him and stuffed his hands inside his jean pockets. "You can thank me later, Kocoum. Now, I'm going to see if Ren has finally decided on what knife to buy. He should just buy both. I gave him a credit card and everything...unless he's a cheapskate. Is he one-"

"Shut Up, Stark." Isaac growled. He gave a look at Tony, but the man didn't seem to be looking down at him. Stark looked like he actually wanted to help him, but that didn't mean he needed any help to find the stupid rice cooker.

However...

Isaac looked down at the box, then at Tony before sighing, "Thanks." he said quietly, but Tony heard him.

Tony smiled a little at Isaac, "No biggie. Let's go." Tony actually felt accomplished, because he did two nice things in one day. Wait until he tells Pepper.

Isaac begrudgingly followed as he just wanted to leave the store.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ren decided to buy both knives and was waiting for Isaac to come back with his desired rice cooker. He wanted to make something with rice today for later. Maybe rice with beef and vegetables. He knew two certain fourteen year olds, who hated vegetables, but he will persuade them into eating some by threatening to take away their sweets. Or maybe, Bruce can show him how to make Indian curry?

Ren felt lighter. Not weight wise, but his emotions and thoughts were not as extreme or heavy like they were back then. He actually felt truly calm in the past couple of weeks. Ren had Bruce to thanks, because of the mediation training he has been given. He has felt less agitated. In fact, he was in a very good mood. He even accept a credit card from Stark. Normally, he would have told Tony to take his card and fuck off; stating that they were not charity cases and they did not need any help from the likes of them.

However, he accepted the card and bought something. He couldn't steal from the store, because there were three Avengers with him and Isaac, and Steve had very good senses due to being a Super Soldier. So he wasn't going to take anything illegal to avoid any lectures. Ren didn't want to ruin his good mood by getting a scolding. Also, it actually felt nice to get something from a store and not get in trouble by the police or security. The Immortals and him stole, because they wanted to and it was necessary for their survival. Sure, sometimes it was honestly fun, because of the rush and the thrills, but they mainly did it because they had to.

No one was going to help six freaky teenagers. By society standards, they were unnatural. Mistakes of Nature. Spawns of Satan, and so on and so forth. There might be millions of their kind, but that doesn't mean the whole world is accepting for them. Their kind was usually belittled, and abandoned by their own families; locked up, or experimented on. The only place for them feel _'normal'_ by their standards is in Westchester, but they have heard some crazy shit that happens over there. With all those other children with various...colorful personalities, the Immortals thought it would be best not to go there to avoid destructive issues that might be caused by Ren's powers connected to his emotions, Isaac's flinty personality, and Isabelle's spitfire nature. Also, where would Benny go? He wouldn't be accepted in a place only for mutants.

Ren can somewhat see it from the _'normal'_ people's point of view. Most people are wary of the unknown, because the unknown could be good or bad. There are some people who had horrible experiences with Mutants. However, that doesn't make them right by any means. The_ 'normal'_ people can actually take the time to learn about their kind and culture, but with how many people choose to be idiots nowadays, Ren is beginning to doubt that. He can understand that awful experiences can affect a person. He knows that personally, but in his opinion, just because a person or a group of people that happens to be a part of a certain race or religion or whatever, does not mean that the whole section is horrid.

That's like Isaac hating all white people and Spaniards, because of the past mistreatment of Native Americans or Steve hating all Germans and Japanese citizens, because they were technically his enemies during WWII. However, they don't have that hatred. And others shouldn't either.

The Binomial name for Ren's kind were Homo Sapiens Superior or Homo Superior.

But, now, he sure as hell didn't feel superior.

* * *

"How do these look?" Benny asked. He had on a pair of black cat-eye shaped sunglasses with a pink bow on one of the ends. He did a few poses, even a duck face pose.

"Terrible." Clint said, while putting back a pair of aviator sunglasses on the shelf.

Benny, David, Thor; and Clint were looking around Sunglasses Hut, because they decided to follow Clint. He apparently needed a new pair.

"Clint is right, Benjamin. Those spectacles do seem more fitting for females." exclaimed Thor, as he untangled a pair of ray-ban's out of his hair.

Benny scrunched his nose in distaste, "Benny. It's Benny, alright." he took the glasses off and put them back on the shelf.

David, who stood beside the thunder entity, said, "Don't take it personally. Benny doesn't like being called by his full name." he gave the taller male an easy smile. "He doesn't think it's badass enough."

Thor nodded. He looked through the spectacles, thinking he can buy a pair for his Lady Jane. He wondered what kind of gift his Lady would like. Maybe some jewelry or clothing of finery.

"Hey, you okay there, buddy?" David asked, looking at Thor, who was snapped out of his thoughts.

The prince nodded, "Yes, I am alright. My mind chose to wonder for a moment."

"Hmm, were you thinking about...a woman?"

"Perhaps..."

David grinned, slapping Thor's back. Thor barely felt anything from the hit, "Oh ho, and are you thinking about what to give her?"

"Yes. Pray tell how do you know?" Thor arched a blond eyebrow.

"Let's just call it a guy's intuition. Anyway, what are you going to get her?"

"I was thinking about giving her a piece of jewelry or clothing, but I'm still having trouble of what to give her."

"Hmm..." David responded in thought. "Maybe I can help you. What type of woman is she?"

Thor smiled fondly. " Jane is an intelligent woman, who can be rather stubborn. However, she is very passionate about her craft of astrophysics. She has a kind and strong heart..." Thor continued to speak greatly about Jane to David, who listened and nodded occasionally.

When Thor was finished talking about his Lady, David said, "I want to meet this woman. She sounds pretty cool. That means you need to give her an awesome gift." the younger blond went into thinking mode, putting right hand on his chin. "Nothing gaudy, like a giant gold necklace and Jane doesn't sound like a very materialistic woman. So, get her something simple like flowers and candy. Is she allergic to anything?"

"Not that I am aware of, no."

David nodded, "Hmm, so, you can give her a bouquet of flowers and whatever candy she likes, preferably chocolate."

"Why?"

David shrugged, "Most women like chocolate for some reason. It's one of the many mysteries that us dudes will probably never understand about girls."

"Quite right. I still have a rather difficult understanding of the female mind."

"You are not alone there, my friend."

Soon, David and Thor walked out of Sunglasses Hun with Clint and Benny, who were both wearing newly bought sunglasses. Clint's was black with purple legs, and Benny's had flames on the side.

* * *

A while later, the teen girls - Isabelle and Makayla - along with Natasha were at Bath &amp; Body works with handfuls of shopping bags. The three females seem to be enjoying themselves, even Natasha, who would not openly admit it.

Makayla was practically hopping in happiness. She was having the time of her life, there were so many bags in her hands. She was very happy that she bought some new pink boots. Isabelle and Natasha said that the boots were too flashy, but she didn't care. She loved the newly bought pink boots.

As she was looking through the lotion, her hand already on a Sweet Pea bottle, her peripheral vision sees two girls, who looked a bit older than her. One was an Asian looking girl with short, messy black hair and she was wearing pink goggles that was resting on top of her head with a yellow jacket. She was talking to a rather preppy looking girl with long brown hair, who had a few bags with her as well. They seemed to be talking about something, then she noticed that the preppy girl had a piece of paper inside her hands and she stuffed it inside her back pocket. The two later left after the brown haired girl had purchased something. However as they were leaving, Makayla noticed the piece of paper falling out of the preppy girl's pocket, unnoticed.

The two girls were out of the store, unaware that the paper was on the ground. Makayla felt her curiosity spiking. She looked over her shoulder to see Isabelle and Natasha debating on which perfume smelled better. The young girl went over to the spot where the paper was and picked it up and opened it.

The flyer was poorly Photoshopped like a kindergartener created it, but Makayla could make out a beautiful blonde woman wearing a sparkling outfit and accessories. She appeared to be singing and immediately Makayla knew who it was. It happened to be The Dazzler in all of her glory. Makayla almost squealed as she read on.

Apparently, she was performing at a new nightclub that was even allowing Teen Night on Fridays. Today was Friday and The Dazzler was performing tonight. Makayla decided she had to go to the concert. She had to meet her idol, the beautiful Dazzler. Maybe pop-star can sign a CD that Makayla had stolen a few months ago? Makayla read on to gain more information about the concert. It started at 8:30 PM at a place called District X. She paused. District X? Makayla heard the name before, but where? She shrugged. She can just ask Ren about it. Makayla put the paper inside her Hammerspace before picking out some perfume with some lotion. She purchased her things with the two older women before leaving the store, feeling giddy inside.

* * *

A few hours later, the teens and the adults were back in the limo driving towards the Tower. The teens seem really satisfied, which boasted up Tony's confidence even more. When they got back, the teens went to their floor to put their bought items into closets, drawers, and shelves.

When Makayla was finished putting her new belongings away, she ushered her friends in her room.

"What is it, Kay?" Benny questioned.

Makayla could barely contain her excitement, she squealed. "Guys, check this out!" she pulled out the flyer and handed it to Ren.

"Hmm..._'Free concert at the newly opened Club Legacy. This Friday watch the beautiful Dazzler in all her glory. Fridays and Fridays only is teen night. Blah, blah, no alcohol served. Concert starts at 8:30 PM at District X...'_"

_'Wait...District X...'_

"The Dazzler?" Isaac scoffed. "All she sings is that shitty Pop music you kids like so much for some reason. And you actually want to go to this thing?"

Makayla nodded with a glare, "Her music is not crappy. All of that Country music is about drinking alcohol! And yeah, I want to go!" she looked at Ren with a pleading look. "Can we please go? Please?"

Ren looked at Makayla and looked down back at the flyer. He sighed, "Kay, do you even know what District X is?"

"It sounds familiar. Why?"

"Because that's Mutant Town."

Silence was granted as everyone looked at each other, especially Benny, whose hands her trembling. Makayla looked like she remembered something important.

District X, also known as Mutant Town or the Middle East Side, is a neighborhood in New York City that is primarily populated by Mutants; their kind (minus Benny). The neighborhood was poor, overcrowded and violent, with a high crime rate and warring mutant gangs. It was basically a ghetto for Mutants, because the racism among normal humans towards Mutants led them to create their own community, which would have been great, except the place was dirty filled with drugs and prostitutes. Apparently, it is the Nation's highest unemployment, illiteracy, and population area. However, there are Mutant-owned businesses, restaurants, and Nightclubs; thus creating a sort of subculture. So, in simpler terms, District X is like...Little Italy, except more freaky, dirty, poor; uneducated.

Ren couldn't help, but to think why would someone as famous as The Dazzler would perform at a poor neighborhood filled with Mutants. She either felt sympathy for the freaky people or...she was one herself and she was showing her support for her kind. He couldn't think of any celebrity that would want to perform at a dangerous place, especially one that will probably not be too kind to non-Mutants. Also, he seen her on TV before with bright lights surrounding her and it looked very gimmicky. Maybe she can absorb whatever, which can turn into light? No matter. Makayla wanted to go to the concert, which was at a very dangerous neighborhood that the Immortals would like to avoid due to some...history.

"We can't go, Makayla."

"But-"

"No." Ren gave the girl a stern look. He could feel disappointment and anger radiating from her. "It'll be too dangerous. Maybe you can go to the next one." he gave the flyer back to the girl before leaving the room.

As Makayla held the flyer into her hands, Benny and Isabelle were the only ones left in her room.

"You know why Ren is doing this." Isabelle said in a comforting tone. Despite being a girl with no filter, she can be rather nurturing when she wants to be. "And...truthfully, I agree with him." Normally, she would jump at the chance to go to a concert, but it was in a very dangerous neighborhood that they had history with. She didn't want to see young Makayla getting hurt.

"Yeah, he's just looking out for you. Even you know that it is dangerous there." Benny exclaimed. Even Benny, the crazy Benny who loves explosion more than anything was telling her not to go. He was looking out for her also. He had a rather unpleasant experience at that place. "Besides, it doesn't sound very fun anyway." How can a place like that be fun? Benny didn't see it. Indefinitely.

Makayla sighed and sat on her pink bed with her face on the pillow. She heard her two friends leave her room and she let out a groan of frustration. She wanted to go to the concert, but no. Ren had to be a party pooper and told her a big fat no. She knew why he was doing this, but she has been training and even Natasha told her that she was getting better. So, those thugs can get their asses kicked by her if they messed with her.

Makayla rose from her bed and went to her closet to take out her new outfit.

* * *

Ren was walking out of his steamy bathroom, clad only in his black sweatpants. While drying his wet hair with a towel, Ren sat on his bed beside his new manga and books with the towel resting on his head. He focused on the aura of his friends to check up on them before starting dinner with his new rice cooker.

Benny was in his room, joyful. It was probably, because he bought a science kit that causes explosions. Ren just hoped that the boy doesn't burn off his eyebrows. Again...

Isabelle was calm inside her room. She was probably enjoying a new book or something.

David was in his room, happy as ever. Ren felt that he was near a window; probably wanting to feel the cool wind upon his skin, if it was opened.

Isaac was less grumpy, as he was in his room. Ren could hear some of his Oldies music echoing in the hallway.

Ren reached over to his bedside desk to grab a cigarette and lighter. As he lit his cigarette, Ren began to check on Makayla, who was probably still angry with him. She had to understand that Mutant Town was, to put in simple words, dangerous as fuck. He remembered a certain apartment in Mutant Town. It was their first one when they became a became friends. The apartment was beyond gross. There were unidentified slime on the walls, rodents running around, and the scent was worse than shit. If your home smells worse than shit itself, then you're fucked.

The breaking point that caused them to move and almost killing someone was when a mutant, whose only mutation was to look like an angler fish, discovered that Benny wasn't a Mutant. Ren didn't know how that fucker discovered Benny's non-mutation, but when that guy was beating up Benny, saying that it was his fault that he was in the position that he was in. He screamed it was Benny's fault that his people were treated worse then dogs, and a whole lot of other shit before Ren and the others came to save Benny. The most pissed off one was Isaac, who beat that guy until he was covered in blood. The fishy guy would've had Isaac arrested for assault, but that would mean actually going to the police, who more than likely wouldn't take his case as things like that was normal in Mutant Town. No, Isaac would receive the title of assaulter on a later date.

Afterwards, they packed their belongings and moved into a slightly better apartment (noticed he said better, not good). Luckily, Benny's wounds healed and he went back to his normal, annoying self. Although, he still doesn't like talking about that horrible.

While Ren was enjoying his cigarette, his aura felt around the area for Makayla's aura, but he couldn't feel anything.

Nothing.

Ren got up from his bed and went down to Makayla's room. Not even bothering to knock, he walked in and noticed that her closet was opened and an outfit was missing. He tried finding her in her room. He checked in the bathroom and under the bed, but he couldn't find her.

In the back of his mind, he had an idea where she was, but he didn't want to believe it. Before he could go in a frenzy, he took a few breathes before focusing on his abilities to find her in the Tower. Unknowingly, Ren was inwardly begging that Makayla was in the Tower with Thor or whatever. But, she wasn't.

She was gone.

Ren was breathing hard as he was controlling his emotions of anger, disappointment, and worry. He tried not to explode, even when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ren turned around to see Isabelle behind him with a look of worry and confusion.

"Ren..."

"She's gone...Makayla." Ren was still breathing hard, especially now since a person was in the room.

"What?! That stupid..." Isabelle growled. She slightly relaxed her face for Ren's sake. "We need to find her now."

* * *

Makayla let out a scream of excitement, while she danced to the lyrics The Dazzler was singing with her beautiful voice. Dancing beside her was a girl with pink hair and fairy wings, she screamed along with her. The lights on the stage made it sparkle and shine to perfection as the blonde idol was dancing like she owned the stage. When The Dazzler finished her song, Makayla checked the time on the wall and decided it was time to go home. She was out for almost two hours. She knew that Ren and the others were going to be angry, but she really wanted to go out to have fun, like she did back then before the whole hero gig. Makayla wanted to enjoy herself before some crazy superhero stuff happened; to taste freedom again. She wanted to be a kid again with no responsibilities, especially if the responsibilities include being heroes and saving people.

Makayla sighed. She walked out of the nightclub, feeling the cool, night breeze tickling her skin, especially her legs as she was in her new pink skirt. While Makayla walked on the sidewalk to leave the neighborhood, she zipped up her pink coat to keep her warm. She probably should have bought mittens for the March weather.

She walked out of the neighborhood a few minutes later, while trying to get the image of a purple skinned prostitute giving head to a male customer in an alley. Makayla released the breath she was unconsciously holding when she walked on a rather empty street. No cars or people were on the street at all. Makayla became a little freaked out, but she got rid of those thoughts when she remembered all of the ninja, kick ass moves Natasha taught her.

When she turned the corner, Makayla heard a gray van behind her; this caused her to jolt. She noticed that the van stopped when she turned around. Suddenly, the side door of the van flung opened and about four or five muscular guys came out, all wearing gray metal masks and holding either bats or knives or a thick chain.

"Wha-" Makayla stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that they were coming after her. She ducked when a guy in a leather jacket tried to hit her with a bat. She sent him a strong kick in the gut, which caused him to stumble a bit. A guy wearing a tank top with a knife slashed her leg, right above the knee. Makayla yelled in pain, gripping her leg that was dripping blood. She heard the guys sneering at her, calling her "Mutie." When she summoned her Hammerspace to grab something that can be used as a weapon, Makayla felt something hard hit her back, which caused her to fall on the ground, screaming in pain.

Makayla painfully rolled over to get up from the ground, but when she did, she received a kick on the head. Makayla's head pounded in pain as she begged them to stop. When one of the knife guys were about to gut her in the stomach, a very loud screeching sound was heard. The noise created vibrations, making the masked men fall backwards away from her, hard.

Even though, Makayla's vision was blurred for a moment, she noticed a certain Mustang pulling up and five of her friends busting out with distressed expressions mixed with anger.

Everything happened so fast through Makayla's vision. Isabelle attacked one of the metal bat guys with the water from the streets. Makayla saw ice forming on the guy's skin. A guy with a knife tried attacking Isaac, but he dodged and punched the guy very hard in the gut along with other punches and kicks, even a sending a powerful kick to the head, making him bleed and stumble. David, who had a smile on his face, but his eyes spoke a very different story; allowed the gravity to lower its pressure on the chain caring man, and lowering it more when the guy tried to lift up his weapon at the blond. Benny was dodging a bat to the head before he sent a punch and kick combo move that Clint taught him onto the guy. Makayla couldn't help, but to think that Benny actually looked pretty badass, especially with the expression on his face.

Ren was trying not to get slashed by a knife with breathing rather hard. He was trying to control his emotions, even in a situation like this. However, he'd looked pissed. He stopped dodging and when the knife guy came over to gut him, Ren grabbed the guy's wrist that held the knife and twisted it. A painful yell was heard along with the others, who screamed in pain being caused by her friends. The Japanese teen shoved his glowing blue hand - it was filled with his aura - onto the guy's chest. A burst of aura collided with the man's chest that caused him to fly backwards to hit a brick wall that left a man-shaped cut-out print. As he slid down with a little blood trickling down his mouth, Ren was squatting in front of him. He wasn't breathing hard anymore, his face was calm. But his eyes were totally different from his facial expression.

He lifted the man's head by his hair and said, "You better be lucky I didn't think about killing you right now," he took one look at the man's group, who were either stuck in ice, on the ground bleeding from too many punches and kicks, or passed out from the heavily pressured gravity. They were all in pain. Serves them right. "or your friends. If I see you fucks again..." he threatened. He just wanted to make the guy piss himself Ren was not actually going to go after the men, unless they gave him problems.

The man nodded quickly, then Ren released him. Isaac had Makayla in his arms, all of them got into the Mustang with Benny driving actually smoothly.

Silence was within the car as Makayla noticed that none of her friends looked at her. It made her feel guilty. She allowed her overconfidence to take over and got herself beaten up by some crazy anti-Mutant punks, who must have seen her come out of Mutant Town.

"Ren, you guys," Makayla started. "I-"

"No," Ren started, his voice void of emotion. "Not now."

Makayla lowered her head, even when Isabelle placed a hand of comfort on her shoulders. The younger girl knew that Isabelle was pissed, but she still wanted to show Makayla that she was glad that the other girl was alright.

However, she did wonder how the Avengers were going to react to this.

Makayla figured that they were going to be totally fucking pissed.


	9. The Mission: Part I

The six teens were sitting at a long, rectangular table in a meeting room at SHIELD's HQ in New York City. David noticed Isabelle perking up in excitement as the others looked somewhat curious when Fury mention to them about their first mission. David glanced at Makayla, who was frowning where she sat.

The young girl was very lucky that she only received a minor concussion, some back pain, and some cuts that healed in a few days. She had to thank Bruce, but he looked at the young girl with concern and disappointment.

As expected, Makayla received a scolding, not only from the Avengers, but from Ren and Isabelle too. Isaac and the others were silent while having multiple emotions expressed on their visages: concern, anger, disappointment; and relief that Makayla was not severely hurt or _worse._ Thor looked angry, probably thinking about attacking the ones who dared touched Makayla. But the prince also had a disappointed expression on his face.

Natasha gave the girl the cold shoulder, not even saying good morning to her when Makayla would greet her in the mornings.

David was sure that Makayla still felt bad for what she has caused, even when she tried explain herself. They couldn't help, but to keep their intense emotions on their faces. Even David, who usually had a happy expression on his face had the similar feelings of his friends, but he hid it.

As punishment, Ren grounded Makayla while giving her a very stern look, daring her to say anything.

David let out a chuckle. Despite the situation, the thought of the stoic Ren being a Mother Hen made him laugh. '_Or a Mother Ren.' _David's snicker made the other people in the room to look at him questionably.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked, sitting beside him with a raised black eyebrow.

David with his usual smirk, just said, "Oh, nothing, Ren. Just nothing."

Ren looked at David suspiciously. He did not trust that smirk; it was the smirk of trouble. He stored this in the back of his mind, but for now, he was actually paying attention to what Fury was saying.

"Now, if we can get this meeting started," Fury gave David a very pointed look. David just smiled and waved jovially. Fury held an irritated sigh and continued with a straight face, "Today, you'll be going on your first mission. I know that you have only been with us for a while, but we think it is the right time to put your training to the test." Fury said. "In the next few days, there is a weapon developers convention in Trenton, New Jersey and two of the guests are terrorists, who has been on our radar for some time now. These two have been working up the ladder in major weapon manufacturing companies, gaining enough respect to receive an invitation for this event. Our Intel informed us that the pair is planning to bomb the hotel, where the convention is being held at, on the last day of the convention. Your mission is to find the terrorists and the bomb to take both out. Questions?"

Ren held his hand up in the air, like he was a student in school. Not waiting to be called on, Ren started, "Makayla is grounded for the shit she started a couple of days ago." Ren felt guilt with a touch of anger radiating from the young girl sitting across from him. He decided to ignore it. "Does she still need to go?"

"Yes, she does. Nelson is a part of your team. So whatever problem you guys have, you need to put those feelings aside for the sake of this mission. It will be dangerous."

"Is that worry I hear from you, Captain Fury?" Benny teased with a wide grin. "Do you honestly care about us?"

"You are all valuable members of SHIELD." Fury replied nonchalantly. "It wouldn't be good to lose those, who are valuable. You leave in the three days. Here's your briefings." Fury passed the stack of folders to the person next to him - Isabelle - to be given to the others. "Make sure to memorize your cover details. All of it. As well as the information about our bombers." Fury put his hands on the table and leaned in slightly, eying the teens. "Remember, be prepared for anything. It may be your first mission, but that does not mean it will be easy. Watch your and each others backs." he leaned back, clasping his hands behind his back. The teens were silent while looking at each other; their emotions showing through their eyes. "As you don't have anymore questions, this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Three days went by fast for the teens, who were waiting inside the Penn Station for their 9:09 PM train to Trenton, New Jersey. During those three days, Ren and Makayla still refused to speak and acknowledge each other. Even with the assistance of their friends, they would not budge. The others decided to have the two resolve their problem on their own, but if it took too long, then they will force the two of them to be friends again.

Bundled in their jackets and coats, the teens were standing near the concessions waiting for Benny, who was ordering some chili dogs with a Dr. Pepper, and a Root Beer for his favorite Native American.

Benny returned from the concessions with two chili dogs in both hands and two large foam cups tucked in his arms. "Here's your root beer, babe." the boy gestured to the taller boy with a tilt of his head to the left.

"Thanks. And don't be callin' me babe." Isaac said, he took the foam cup from Benny's arms. He took a sip from the straw, while putting his gloved hand inside his jacket pocket.

The two stood in silence for a full minute before Benny said, "What do you think the mission is going to be like?" he took a bite of his chili dog. A bit of chili dripped down to his chin.

Isaac shrugged, "Don't know. But I do know that it's still going to be awkward, because of Ren and Makayla." his straw went back into his mouth, taking a sip of the root beer.

Benny nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I mean...I can understand Ren. He may be cold at times, but anyone can tell that he cares for us. If he didn't, then he wouldn't have asked us if we wanted to join his little group when we were on streets." Isaac slightly turned his head to look at Benny, obviously interested in the conversation. "But I can also see Makayla's viewpoint." the small punk dressed teen finished his first chili dog and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his black jacket. "She...she told us the reason why she went to District X, not only to see The Dazzler, but...she wanted to take a break from all of this..." Benny lazily waved his hand at the others, who looked tired. "...this Superhero shit. I mean, really, have you seen what the Avengers do? That whole thing with Loki and aliens last year?" orangish-reddish hair moved when Benny shook his head with a huff. "What if we have to face things like that? Huh? What if we have to fight some fucking aliens or giant mutated moles or something?" Benny's voice hitched a bit, taking Isaac by surprise, but he did not show it. "I mean, it's cool that we are learning badass, ninja moves and stuff, but...the day when Makayla was beaten...how she was defenseless...I was starting to think that being in prison is better than this." suddenly, the second chili dog didn't look appetizing.

"Was?" Isaac questioned.

Benny shrugged, "Well, since you and the others are _you know, _SHIELD or the Council, whose ever the fuck is in charge might put those handcuffs on you guys again. I don't want that to happen."

Isaac did not respond for a second, "I told Ren that this was gonna bite us in the ass." he sighed. "But he is takin' responsibility at least. As for the Superhero shit, I didn't want to fuckin' join because of the unexpected. Who knows what will happen? Now look at us, we have ta find these terrorist quacks and defuse a bomb. I still don't see why we have ta be the ones to do this shit." Isaac released an angry huff, his hand clutching the drink became a bit tighter. He took a breath and exhaled before looking at Benny, who seemed to understand him. "All I know is that shit is gonna get real. Really quickly. And when it does, I don't want you to be actin' all sorts of stupid. I know it will be hard for you," Benny snorted. "but at least try."

"You'll be my knight in shining armor if I do get into trouble, right?" Benny said with a cheeky smile, lighting up the conversation.

Isaac rolled his eyes, but he felt a lot of weight lifted from his shoulders. "Don't be tellin' me your weird fantasies, Benny."

Soon the station's speaker said that the 9:09 PM train to Trenton will be coming in the next fifteen minutes. The teens with their bags and luggage headed to the transit platforms to begin their first mission.

* * *

Isabelle looked up from her book, _Scarlet, _to look David. He was sitting beside her on the train snoring with a little drool coming out of his mouth. The girl rolled her eyes with a little a bit of fondness. Isabelle looked out the window beside her, watching nature and a few houses and buildings pass by. It was nice finally being out of the Tower with the cool air touching her face, gently running through her dark hair.

She was finally able to go on mission, even if the others weren't so enthusiastic. Isabelle can understand her friends viewpoints about not becoming heroes, but Isabelle viewed the topic differently. She wanted to be a part of the heroic world, where all of the action and thrill was placed. Isabelle felt that she was finally doing something good with her life; her abilities actually had a purpose. Maybe if the world witnessed Mutants using their powers for good, they might change their thoughts. It was a long shot, but since they were with the Avengers, who were praised by many, they might be respected as heroes.

Isabelle hopes that will happen in the future.

* * *

Almost two hours later, the train stopped in Trenton, New Jersey and everyone on the train was released onto the new area. The teens walked to their designated location, Wyndham Garden Trenton Hotel. However, when they were going to enter inside the building, Isabelle noticed two certain fair skinned people get out of a taxi with their luggage in hands. She stopped her friends, nodding her head towards the couple. The others looked at the people and recognized them immediately.

The two people was a man with neatly trimmed light blond hair and dark brown eyes. His face was rather harsh looking as he stood at least six-seven with a bulky figure. He had on a long black trench coat with a black buttoned shirt and silk tie. The woman contrasted her partner as she had long wavy black hair with light green eyes. She had a serene smile on her rather pretty face as she stood at five-three with a willowy figure. She had on a white mink coat with a red knee-length skirt, black stockings, and high heels. The duo looked wealthy and normal, but the teens knew that they were anything but normal. Their names were Boris Volkov and Valerie Black, the terrorist couple planning to bomb this hotel.

The teens waited until the couple walked inside with the woman cheerfully speaking to her partner, who rolled his eyes at her. The woman seemed to be too gentle to be a terrorist, but then again, looks can be deceiving.

"We should enter separately to avoid suspension." Ren said, looking at David, Benny, and Makayla. "You guys will enter first, so that you can get a room and set up the equipment. Then we'll," he pointed to himself, Isaac, and Isabella. "enter a couple minutes after you guys, then we'll get into our roles. Sounds right?" the other Immortals nodded, and went with the plan.

Benny, David, and Makayla went into the hotel and took in the ritzy exterior of the lobby along with its attendants, who many spoke about the convention and other things that the three teens could not understand; it was something about nuclear astrophysics. The three noticed the terrorist couple at the front desk and carefully made their way towards them. Standing right behind them and close to the desk clerk, the three Immortals heard the clerk say, "-om 127. Enjoy your stay." the clerk said with a forced smile, a little too widely that Benny thought that his skin was going to rip off.

Valerie Black, the small terrorist woman smiled and said, "Oh I will." she sent a wink towards her male partner, who looked stoically at her. "Come on, darling." she tugged onto his coat sleeve. "I need help getting out of this dress." Valerie looked at Boris with seduction in her eyes. Boris nodded as they walked towards the elevator and got inside when the doors opened. They were out of sight when the doors closed.

The red haired male clerk huffed out an annoyed sigh while his left hand was scribbling something inside a sleek black folder. He was muttering something about how people should just keep their nasty business in the bedroom. He looked up at the three teens when David pressed the golden bell. The blond couldn't help, but to notice that the clerk rolled his brown eyes before he looked up at them. The clerk, named Stanley - according to his name tag - put on his fake wide smile on his face and said, "Welcome to the Wyndham Garden Trenton Hotel, how many I be of an assistance?"

"We have a reservation under _'Jason White'._" David responded. "You see, my siblings and I have heard that this hotel was the best of the best in Trenton, so I thought,_'why not stay here.'_ Right?" the blond boy plastered on a smile at the clerk.

"Thank you for the compliment. We do try our best to keep this place at its best." Stanley sounded smug as he held his head up high in pride. "Let's see if we have you in our system." he looked at the desk's computer, typing in something that the teens could not see. "Okay. And you are just staying for the weekend, correct?"

"Yeah."

Stanley typed on his computer some more before making a satisfied hum and pulling out a key card and handed to David. "Room 132. Enjoy your stay." he smiled widely again.

The teens smiled at the man before heading towards the elevator, which was empty.

"Well, he was creepy." Benny said, feeling glad to be away from Stanley. "I mean, who smiles like that?"

"Right. I thought that his face was going to split open or something." replied Makayla, watching the elevator numbers increase.

"He wasn't that bad. There is no problem of someone having a wide smile." David chimed.

"You're only saying that, because you have a weird smile too." Benny joked with a smirk.

"Hey, the ladies love this smile." David put on a toothy smile on his face.

As the friends bantered each other, the elevator dinged and opened, the teens walked to their assigned room and opened the door with the key card. Makayla, David, and Benny entered in the room and the small girl quickly flopped on the white bed with a huge sigh and yawn, kicking her shoes off in the process. If they were going to say in the rather tacky looking hotel room, she might as well relax. It was a little over midnight.

Benny sat on the orange and white striped couch with David, who thought that Benny's hair was literally camouflaging with the couch. The young boy stretched and took off his leather jacket, leaving him in his dark blue T-shirt with black lettering saying _'Where do you find chili beans? At the North Pole.' _Benny reached in his jacket pocket for a cigarette and a lighter and said to David, "We should phone the guys to let them know that we have a room and shit." he lit up his cigarette and inhaled the smoke before exhaling it.

David took out his phone and quickly texted Ren the message. With that done, the blonde shrugged off his coat and leaned back on the couch. He watched Benny take out a computer and other gizmos as the younger boy flicked his ashes on the floor. David looked over at the table and took off the lampshade to mindlessly play with it. As he spun it around with his hand, his phone buzzed and saw that Ren replied with an _'Okay, we're coming in.' _David smirked when he put his phone in his pocket. He had a feeling that the mission was going to be interesting.


	10. The Mission: Part II

Feeling the cool breeze on their faces, Ren and his friends began to walk up the hotel stairs with aloof expressions. Out of the six teens; Ren, Isaac, and Isabelle were the older, serious ones. They took responsibility in looking after the other three members of their group, who were the immature and younger members. Despite their differences, they balance each other out. Ren, Isaac, and Isabelle were the Yin to Makayla, David, and Benny's Yang and vice versa. If the eldest members did not take care of the younger ones, then who will?

Ren, Isabelle, and Isaac walked into the hotel and only took a few glances at the ritzy exterior of the lobby and focused on reaching to the front desk. If anything, they were not really impressed by the design of the hotel. Avengers Tower looked like Olympus compared to this place. There were only a few people in the lobby. The reason was probably that it was a little past 12:30 AM. Once they were standing in front of the unoccupied front desk, Ren tapped on the desk bell, creating a _'ting'_ sound that echoed around them. For a few minutes, no one came to the desk and the teens were becoming impatient. Isabelle began to tap her fingers on the desk with a frown on her face.

"Where the fuck is the manager?" questioned Isaac with a scowl.

As if right on queue, the red headed clerk named Stanley came around the corner and took his place behind the desk. The three teens noticed that Stanley had bags under his eyes and that he gave the teens an annoyed glance.

"Yes, how can I help you?" said Stanley, trying not be unkind.

"We're the extra help for the weekend event." answered Ren, calmly. He guessed the clerk was tired and wanted to go home for the night. Ren would be tired too, if he had to deal with hundreds of people every day.

Stanley raised a thick red eyebrow, "You're the extra help?" the teens nodded. "You decided that 12:30 in the morning was the perfect time to in and start helping out?" before the teens could make a retorted response, Stanley sighed. "You know what? I don't care. Just give me your names and I'll see if you are in the system." Stanley put his fingers on the keys, waiting for the names.

"Courtney Jennings," replied Isabelle with a convincing smile on her natural red lips. It was simple for her to convince others that she was an innocent young woman.

Stanley typed in her name with a very slight blush on his cheeks and saw that she was in the system as a housekeeper. Losing his blush, Stanley wanted for two males to reveal their names.

"Kyle Redbird." replied Isaac with his usual frown.

"Jon Kimura." Ren said, as he scratched his nose.

Stanley typed in their names and saw that they were in the system as a cook and valet for the event. "Seems like everything is in order and I see that you have bought out a room for the weekend." Stanley pulled out a key for the three teens. "Room 137 and you must be up by 6 AM to get everything ready. Alright?"

Ren, Isaac, and Isabelle inwardly groaned at the idea of being awake so early in the morning, but they hid it with nods. They thanked Stanley and went to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Ren texted David, _'What room are you in?'_

Seconds later, David replied, _'Room 132.' _with a smile emoji.

"David said they're in Room 132." Ren said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Did he add a smile emoji?" asked Isabelle, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets.

"Of course." Ren's mouth quirked up a little. Isabelle shook her with some mirth in her eyes.

Soon the elevator stopped and opened the doors to let the teens out. The hallway was empty, which was excellent as they did not want to take any chances of someone watching them. When reaching the door, Isabelle knocked on the door and seconds later, David answered it and allowed his friends to walk in.

The three eldest noticed that Makayla was sleeping on the bed and Benny was sitting on the couch with a laptop and other gizmos on the table.

"Can you wake up Makayla?" Ren asked Isabelle. "We need to start planning for the morning."

Isabelle proceeded to wake up Makayla as the males sat around Benny's tech. Soon, Isabelle and a yawning Makayla joined the boys on the couch.

"Okay!" Benny clapped so loud that Makayla snapped opened her eyes and rubbed them before glaring at the boy. Benny just smirked and said, "So, as I was hooking this stuff up," he gestured to the tech with a wave of a hand. "I was thinking that we could hook up cameras in the B&amp;V couples' room and watch them to see if we can get information about the whereabouts of the bomb."

"B&amp;V couple?" questioned Isaac.

"Boris Volkov and Valerie Black." Benny explained. "B&amp;V and V&amp;B. They have the same initials, just switch the letters around. Anyway, to have this work someone needs to walk in their room and hook it up."

"Isabelle can do it." said Ren. "She's a housekeeper, so she can hook up the equipment when B&amp;V couple is out of the room. Like during breakfast or something."

"Housekeeper? You mean that she has to make the beds, clean the bathrooms, and stuff?" Makayla asked, looking at a disturbed and disgusted Isabelle.

Isabelle shook her head and put on a brave face. "I can handle it."

Ren looked at her, as he felt some nervousness and excitement radiating from her. "If you get into some trouble, contact us."

"Yeah, I know that."

"I can gain information by speaking to them." suggested David. "I can act like I'm just bumping into them from time to time and just talk to them; see if I can get some clues or something."

Ren thought about the suggestion and nodded. "Alright. You can hear things through communicators on your laptop, right?" he looked over at Benny, who nodded.

"And durin' breaks, Ren and I can probably look around the hotel to find anythin' suspicious." added Isaac. "Iz can join in the search when she's done hookin' up the shit in their room."

"Hmm, seems like we have a plan then." said Ren, stretching and standing up from one of the chairs. "Benny, you should give us the communicators now, so that we don't need to come into this room in the morning. We don't need anyone being suspicious of us."

"Got it, Boss." then Benny proceeded to give everyone communicators, as Makayla looked at her friends with an incredulous look.

The small girl turned her head at Ren and asked, "What about me?"

"What about you?" Ren yawned.

Makayla looked at the Japanese teen like he was stupid. "Everyone else has a job. What about me? What can I do?"

Isaac, Benny, Isabelle, and David sensed the room becoming cold, as such, they wisely stayed out of the conversation, but were ready to intervene when something bad broke out.

"You can stay in the room and watch TV or whatever."

"So, I don't get to help in this mission, while you guys are doing your little jobs." Makayla took a look at her friends before standing up from the couch to glare at a tired Ren. "That isn't fair!" she stomped her foot on the ground like three year old throwing a tantrum. "Fury said that I'm a part of this team! And that we need to put our feelings aside for this mission!"

"You're actually doing something that someone told you to do. That's ironic."

Makayla's face turned bright red as her glare intensified. "I said I was sorry, Ren! What more do you want from me, dammit?!"

"Makayla, keep your voice down. These walls are not actually soundproof." Ren said, calmly with a little irritation in his eyes.

"Oh, oh okay, then. When I get angry, you tell me to shut up. But when you get angry, people don't tell you to shut up. They try to calm you down easily, because they know you could kill someone when you go fucking crazy!"

"Makayla!" yelled Isabelle, as everyone else looked shocked.

Makayla paused for second as she saw a flash of hurt in Ren's eyes. Then she felt awful. Makayla, like the rest of the Immortals, know that Ren is a little ashamed of his abilities. Because of his powers, Ren has to keep his emotions in check or else he might hurt someone or worse. Now actually thinking about it, it must suck not to be able to express intense emotions when you want to do so in fear of causing destruction.

However, Ren started it. He could not let go of the mistake that Makayla caused when she snuck out to see the Dazzler in District X. Yes, she was beat up, but she came back in one piece. There was no need to bring it up and practically spit it in her face to make her feel more horrible than she already did. Makayla has to deal with nightmares about the incident. She did not need Ren trying to act like her mom. Her biological mother lost that privilege years ago. Makayla did not need Ren to fill in that position.

Everyone was silent as they looked at the Japanese boy. Ren bit his lips and closed his eyes. He mentally counted to ten and when he was finished, he looked at Makayla with a cold look that brought shivers down her spine.

"You," he pointed a finger at the girl. "are going to stay in this room and out of the way. Until you learn how to act, you ain't doing shit." Ren walked to the door and with a _'goodnight'_ he opened it and walked out, closing it with a loud slam that made everyone jump.

Everyone was quiet, as they looked at Makayla, who stood there looking at the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" questioned Isabelle, her eyes steeled as she looked at the small girl.

"I-I don't..."

"Don't say that you don't know what you said. You know how Ren feels about his powers and you spit it back in his face."

"Well, Ren needs to stop babying me and get over the whole District X thing." Makayla said, looking at Isabelle. She did not feel confident, like she sounded. In fact she felt even worse. "I'm fine! I'm still here, so please get over it already!" she felt her eyes water a little.

"Ren is tryin' to look after you." grunted Isaac. "He may act like an ass at times, but he cares for you. All of us. You didn't see how he acted when you were gone." he let out a humorless huff. "I thought he was gonna tear through the city to look for you. He may not expressed it, but as they say, 'the eyes are the window of someone's soul' or some bullshit like that, but when I saw his eyes..." he paused as he looked at Makayla with an unreadable look. "Just stop acting like brat and be grateful someone actually gives a damn about you."

"Isaac..." Benny started, thinking that was little too harsh to say. Even for _Isaac_ it was too much. "Kay, just say sorry to-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Makayla screamed, as tears started to come out of her eyes. "YEAH, I MADE A MISTAKE BY GOING TO THAT CONCERT AND GOT BEAT UP AND YOU DON'T THINK I FEEL BAD ABOUT IT?! YOU GUYS JUST SPIT IT BACK IN _MY_ FACE AND MAKE ME FEEL WORSE! I ALREADY HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THE WHOLE THING; ABOUT DYING! SO, JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"

Makayla never yelled like this before. Everyone looked at her, as she cried in her hands. Isabelle slowly came towards her as she said, "Nightmares? Makayla, why didn't you-"

"JUST LEAVE! GO!" Makayla ran to the bed and hid her face into it.

"Makayla..." Isabelle was about to walk towards the girl, but a hand clasped her shoulder to stop her. It was David, who did not have a smirk on his face. He actually looked serious, which was very rare.

"Go see about Ren. We'll take care of her." he said, gently, giving a look toward Benny, who nodded.

Isabelle opened her mouth to retort, but then close it as her eyes narrowed in thought. With a sigh and a nod, she looked over at Isaac and said, "Come on, Isaac. Ren needs us."

Reluctantly, Isaac followed the princess look a like out of the room and left the three youngest teens by themselves. David and Benny looked at each then at Makayla, who looked like she was about to go to sleep with tear stains in her eyes.

_'Well, this was _not _interesting...'_ thought David. The blond looked over at Benny and said, "We should go to bed. It's almost 1:30."

Benny nodded, deciding it was not the best time to say or do something foolish. David flicked off the room's light before walking towards the bed, where Makayla was lying in and Benny was sitting in, taking off his shoes.

"Kay, you want us to sleep with you?" Benny asked, shifting a little to look at the distressed girl.

"Why?" Makayla's voice was hoarse. She looked over at the two boys with watery eyes.

"Just in case if you have a nightmare. We'll be here." said Benny.

"Why didn't you tell us you've been having nightmares?" questioned David. "We would have helped you."

Makayla looked at him, then turned her face in embarrassment. "Cause, it's embarrassing for a teen girl to be crying over bad dreams. Only babies do that."

"Everyone has bad dreams, Makayla. Even the most bravest of people." responded David. "I mean, I had a bad dream that an army of ugly bitches wanted to make out with me."

Makayla let out a laugh, "Really? That's stupid, Ice."

"Yeah, I know." David managed to put on a smile on his face.

"I had a dream about the day when I was being badly bullied." Benny confessed. Makayla stopped laughing and David looked at Benny in sympathy. "It happened at my old school in El Paso. This was before I dropped out. I was beat up and I was shoved into a locker. I was called a 'faggot' and other stupid names. They told me that I was going to burn in hell and that the only way for me to make it in this was to be on my hands and knees as I bite through a pillow." Benny was silent, then he scoffed with a cheeky grin. "Well, I'm not on my hands and knees. Now, I live with the famous Iron Man and other hot dudes, who can kick ass if you fuck with them."

"Don't forget about the Black Widow. She can kick ass and she looks mighty fine in that black skin tight suit."

"Hmm, I wonder what Mr. Muscles looks like with tight black pants on?" Benny had a fantastical expression on his face.

"Makayla, if you feel something poking you, blame Benny." David jokes, earning a smack on the arm by the younger boy.

"Poking?" Makayla asked, confused.

"You'll understand when you're older." Benny said.

"We're the same age, Benny."

"Yeah, yeah. Talk, talk, noise, noise." Benny yawned loudly.

Makayla shook her head and scouted to lay in the middle. "We need to get to bed."

The boys smiled and laid on either side of Makayla, turning off the lamps. David pulled the blanket over the three of them. "Good night, you guys."

"Night." responded the two fourteen year olds.

The three of them drifted to sleep and Makayla did not have a nightmare that night.

* * *

Room 137 - 4:50 AM

Ren was staring up at the ceiling in deep thought.

He was fiddling with his padlock necklace, as he was laying between Isaac, who was radiating heat from his muscular body and a lightly snoring Isabelle. If Ren did fit into the stupid stereotype of all bisexuals liked threesomes, then lying between two attractive people would be a dream come true. However, Ren does not think of his friends in a romantic or sexual way; and he does not like to share with others. Other people can do it if they desire to, but Ren is not that type of person.

After the whole fiasco with Makayla, Ren went to him and slumped in a chair and smoked two cigarettes. He would have read a book to calm him down, but he made the mistake to not bring one. Then, Isaac and Isabelle came in to comfort him. They did not say anything but they sat with him; sometimes just being with a person in need without saying anything can also be comforting. Later, they decided to go to bed together and it took them a minute to fall asleep; Ren woke up about ten minutes ago.

Even though he did not say it, it hurt what Makayla said to him. Ren knew that Makayla was angry and sometimes people say things that they don't mean; however Makayla might as well just spit in his face. He just could not trust Makayla on the mission after the whole District X situation. They had to deal with _terrorists_ and Makayla thought that she would be apart of the mission after the stunt she pulled days ago? Hell to the no.

Ren sighed as he kept on playing with his necklace. He looked at the engraved J in the padlock; the same padlock necklace his mother had given him when he was a child. Was he this difficult when he was child? Ren mentally groaned. Oh, fuck...he did feel like a parent.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Isaac groaned as his hand pressed the snooze button without turning around.

"We have to get up, Cowboy." Ren said, turning his head to look at his friend.

Only opening one eye, the almost dark orb rolled to look at the Japanese boy. "Shut the fuck up." he grumbled.

"Well, you're in a good mood." Ren retorted.

"Yea, I'm all sunshine and unicorns. Aren't you?"

Ren was silent as he looked at Isaac for a minute before staring into the ceiling, fiddling with his padlock. The action was not unnoticed by Isaac. It was obvious that Makayla's word affected him. Despite Ren being cold-looking and sarcastic, he was a sensitive person. Isaac sighed through his nose as he opened the other eye.

"You and Makayla need to make up."

"I know, but...it's difficult. She did something stupid and she needs to learn her lesson. I...know I was harsh, but I can't be a softie." he was silent for a couple of minutes, but Isaac was listening to him. Being the two stoics of the Immortals, Isaac was easier to speak to and they were closer to age. "I guess...I've been suppressing my emotions for so long...that I'm not good with dealing with them, you know."

"Yea, I noticed that and you should tell Makayla and she should tell you about her nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

Isaac nodded, "She's been havin' nightmares about the night in District X. When she told us, she was practically crying."

"Really?" Ren asked, his voice a little strained.

Isaac nodded and the two fell into silence, processing their thoughts. Then Isaac said, "We should be gettin' ready." With a groan, Isaac rose out of bed and headed for the bathroom, closing the door.

Without looking at her, Ren said, "I know you're awake, Iz."

"I figured you would." with a yawn, Isabelle sat up and dug the sleep out of her eyes. As the two heard the shower running, Isabelle looked over at Ren. "So, are you going to listen to Isaac and talk to Makayla?"

"...yeah. Soon though. Alright?"

"Fine, but do it soon. We want you guys to get along with each other again."

Ren sighed with many thoughts going through his head; about the mission and Makayla.

* * *

Hours later at Avengers Tower - 8 AM

Bruce was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of hot chai tea as Tony, who was covered in grease and his hair was askew was making a cup of coffee.

"I wonder how the kids are doing." asked Bruce.

Tony shrugged, "They're probably fine. We trained them well." In actuality, he was worried about those kids. Tony wondered how they were doing and if they were alright, but he wasn't going to say his worries out loud.

"Hmm..." Bruce responded, uncertain.

Soon the air vent above them opened and Clint came out, landing on the ground. As he walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water, Tony said, "What did I tell you about being in the air vents?"

"Not to be in them." the archer shrugged his shoulders while taking a big gulp of water and sighing in content. He took a seat next to Bruce and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and began peeling, leaving the extras on the island table.

"Good Morrow, my friends!" yelled Thor with a smile on his face, but it looked a little forced. He was probably missing a certain small teenaged girl. Of course, he headed for the cabinets to grab a box of pop tarts before he sat down across Bruce.

A minute later, Steve and Natasha strolled in from the training room after a good sparring match. Natasha went over to make her a bowl of her cereal. Everyone knew not to eat out of Natasha's cereal or else that person will suffer a beating. She pulled out the box with her name on it out of the cabinet and proceeded to make her breakfast. Steve sat at the end of the island table with bottled water and a banana in hand. The Avengers were silent as they did their actions. It was obvious that they were worried about the teens and their mission to defuse a bomb. Even though those teens were foul-mouthed and unruly, but the Avengers could tell that they were good kids deep down from the interactions the teens have with each other.

"Speaking of the kiddies," piped up Tony, pulling out his Starkphone. "Guess what I found out about them." he pressed a few buttons and then a sizable holographic projector appeared with a file called 'Project Juvenile.' Tony entered into the file, revealing the information he found about the six teens. "Apparently, our good buddy called SHIELD was hiding this from us."

"But why would they be hiding information about them from us," questioned Bruce. "knowing this would have been useful."

"Don't know. But it will be solved."

Natasha and Clint didn't even scolded Stark about hacking into SHIELD, because they were curious as to why their organization was hiding such valuable info.

"Anyway," Tony continued. "check this out. And don't give me that face, Cap. I know You've been curious about the kids too. We may be 'invading their privacy'," Tony put in air quotes with one hand. "but we need to know." Then, the greasy clad genius proceeded to show the information to his teammates. He went through each teen and the others read through it thoroughly.

"So David, Makayla, and Isabelle are from New York then?" questioned Steve. "If they lived so close, why don't they go back home? It's much better than living on the streets."

"Perhaps, they were afraid to return home." said Natasha, her green eyes not leaving the projection. "Some parents don't accept their mutant children. Either for fear, religious reasons, and whatever else. I heard some horrible things they do to their kids, like abuse or just kicking them out onto the streets."

"That's horrible..." Steve replied with a disgusted face. If he had a child, who was born with powers or looked different, he would still love them. Isn't that what parents are suppose to do? Love their children regardless what or who they are?

"Parents should not be ashamed of having child with powers." Thor had a shocked and disturbed expression. "They should feel honored that their child is special."

"Things are different here, Thor." mumbled Bruce. His tea was becoming cold. "David was probably afraid to go home, because he caused an earthquake. Any kid would be scared of judgment, especially from their parents who are suppose to be their confident and caretaker, so when their parents rejects them...it's discouraging."

Everyone had understanding and thoughtful expressions, then Clint asked, "What about Benny? He doesn't have any powers."

"Maybe his adopted parents kicked him out, because he's gay." commented the ex-KGB. "Parents also kick out their kids for being gay or whatever. Then those kids become homeless."

Tony couldn't help but to roll his eyes, "Why do people make such a big deal if someone is gay, bisexual, or whatever? Who the fuck cares? Be glad that your kid isn't a psychopath killing people. There are way more important things to think about than wondering who is fucking who."

"Well, the main reason is probably because of religious influence, Tony." replied Steve. Even though Steve did not understand LGBT people, because of the era he was from; he was taught about love and acceptance from his mother when he was young and in his opinion everyone had the freedom to live their lives.

Tony scoffed, "People take that stuff way too far." he took another sip of his coffee.

"It seems to me that there are people who should not be parents." chimed Thor, eating his third packet of wild berry pop tarts.

Clint nodded, as he was eating another orange, "That is too true."

"So," began Bruce. "something must have happened to Isaac to make him ran away from his privileged home. Maybe it was his parents' divorce or of his mutation."

"Possibly." the redhead pointed at Ren's file. "It says that his mom died from blunt head trauma." Natasha added, as Tony showed the autopsy report and showed pictures of the crime scene. It was horrific seeing the pictures, especially knowing that Ren was a young child when the incident happened. "There is some blood on the table she is lying by, so she either fell or someone pushed her."

"I bet you it was the dad, if she was pushed. Ren could not have don't that. He was too young when that happened and I don't see that kid killing his own mom," said Clint with a stony face. "It says that the dad was on drugs and from my knowledge drugs make people do stupid shit." the possibly of the kid's mom being murdered by the father made Clint's blood boil. A memory of a car accident flashed in his mind. The one who was driving was his drunkard of a father, who killed himself and his mother. In actuality, he was happy that the asshole was dead, but it devastated him that he had to take his mother along with him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Bruce's eyes flash green.

"Excuse me." muttered Bruce, as he got up from the chair and left the room. It was better for him to leave to calm down. Mothers. Fathers. Murders. It made him so upset. It made him think about his own father, who was abusive towards him and his sweetheart of a mother. Then the monster of a man killed her. It was possible that Ren and him had so much more in common than he thought.

Everyone was quiet for moment before continuing, "It says that Ren's dad was found in an hotel room, dead. The autopsy says he died because of the all of coke he was snorting."

"Coke?" Thor questioned."

"It's short of crack-cocaine." answered Tony, knowing that the Asgardian would want an explanation of what the drug was. But that could wait. "After reading this, it's no wonder those kids don't trust adults."

"Then, we need to them that we can be trusted." said Steve. "They need an adult figure in their lives. A _good_ adult figure."

"I don't think I fit into that category, Spangles." replied Tony. He knw that he was not the most responsible adult in the world. Most of the time, he doesn't even act like an adult.

"I have to agree with Stark," Clint said. "If you haven't noticed, we're all sorts of fucked up."

"I hate to say this, but those kids are fucked up too -"

Tony mocked a gasp, as he pointed at Steve. "He cursed! I always thought that it was a crime for Captain America not to cuss. He broke the law!"

"- but, we can be fucked up together." Steve finished, giving Tony a look. "Despite popular belief Tony, I'm not that innocent."

"Riiight...says the 90 year old virgin." Tony shot Steve a disbelief look.

"Just because I don't know how to talk to women," Steve smirked. "does not mean I didn't do anything else with them during the war."

Tony's mouth hit the floor and he began to stutter. "But...you...huh...what?"

"I think you may have broken him, friend Steve." piped in Thor, who stared at Tony who was still stuttering.

* * *

Wyndham Hotel in Trenton, New Jersey - 9 AM

Breakfast was served in the breakfast area and David kept his eyes on the terrorist couple. He was grabbing some bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs on his plate with a glass of milk. From the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar bulky Russian man with a stony with a willowy woman who had a serene smile on her face, coming towards the food. The blond boy went over to the breakfast sitting area and took a seat. He turned his head and saw the couple getting their food, they seem to not notice David looking at them. Turning back, David began to eat his food as he pressed on the communicator in his ear.

"Vanilla Ice is in position..." David whispered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" exclaimed Isaac, who was tugging on the tight collar of his white buttoned shirt. Isaac was outside of the hotel as a valet. He was wearing a stupid red vest with slacks and his long hair was put in a braid. He felt fucking stupid. A snobby looking man with a wide nose and balding hair threw his keys to his McLaren P1 at Isaac. Isaac scowled as he got into the car. If he was going to be treated like shit by some snobby fucker, then he might as well take a joyride in his awesome car.

"He thought it was cool it use code names," responded Isabelle, who was in a modest maid uniform and her hair was in a ponytail. She was picking up trash around the bed of a room she was cleaning. "Apparently, I'm Snow Princess and you're Red Indian." she made a disgusted face when she found a used condom on the ground. "Eww..."

"That's racist." said Ren, who was in the hotel's bustling kitchen. He was wear one of the hotel's red cook uniforms with a black apron wrapped around his waist. As the bacon on his pan was sizzling, he said, "It's better than Wasabi Boy and Queenie."

"Queenie?" both Isaac and Isabelle.

"Me!" exclaimed Benny with a smile. He was on the computer as he ate his chocolate chip pancakes drizzled in chocolate sauce. If he was going to stay in a hotel room watching a bedroom, then he was going to use the hell out of room service. Makayla was still sleeping. "I picked it out myself. Now, Iz are you hooking up the cameras?"

"I'm going to their room right now." Isabelle rolled the cleaning cart that was hiding the cameras underneath the cleaning supplies. Isabelle walked towards Room 127 and went in. Seeing that the room was empty, she quickly grabbed the cameras and microphones and began to set them up.

Suddenly, David felt someone tap his shoulder, he lowered his hand and turned around to be face to face with Valerie and Boris.

"Hello, may we sit with you?" Valerie had a soft spoken voice. She gave David a smile and Boris stared at blankly. "Everywhere else is full."

David looked around and half of the room was full, but there were still plenty of seats. Suspicion rises in him, especially since there is a possibility that they seen him talking to someone. "Sure," he said with a smile.

"Thank you." Valerie and her macho man, Boris sat down at the table with David. The two began to eat as David continued to eat his food, but he kept his eye on the two. "So, what's your name, kid?"

"Jason. Jason White. And what's your name, pretty lady?"

Valerie giggled and Boris didn't even respond, he just looked at David. The stare actually sent shivers down David's spine. "Valerie Black and this brute is Boris Volkov. We're here for the convention."

"Oh, really? I'm just here with my siblings. We're doing this road trip thing."

"You look to young to be traveling by yourself." Valerie lightly scolded.

David shrugged as he chewed his pancake. "Meh, if I'm old enough to drive, then I can do whatever I want."

The beautiful woman shook her head, "Teens these days. Am I right, honey?" she looked over at Boris, who has yet to say a word.

"Yeah." Boris's voice was very deep and gravely, like he smoked a thousand cigarettes a day. He had a noticeable Russian accent.

"Hey," David smirked at the woman. "some teens are good."

Valerie scoffed, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"So, what are you planning to do for the convention?"

"Oh, well, we just wanted to see the new weaponry and all." Valerie lightly scowled, but her usual smile returned. She took at drink of her orange juice, then she stared into the drink. "It's a shame, really. People wasting their money on such violent things. Don't they know that weapons like these kill people." she shook her head.

David looked confused, "Then why are you here, then?"

Valerie's smile widen, like a Cheshire cat. It creeped David out. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jason. But Boris and I need to be going now. Come along dear." She rose out of her seat, as Boris just grunted and followed suit.

As soon as they were out of range, David pressed on the comm. "Code Red, Ice Princess. Code Red. The V&amp;B couple is heading back up to their room. Get out of there now."

Isabelle jumped off of the table after she put up the last of the cameras inside the ceiling light. She scurried over to the bed to fix and fluff the pillows, to make it look like she was actually cleaning a fixing up the room. Isabelle quickly rushed to the door and opened it, only to be face to face with Valerie and Boris.

"Hello," said Valerie, her voice sounded like the sweetest bells, but Isabelle knew who she really was. "You just finished cleaning the room?"

"Yes, ma'am. I did." Isabelle's eyes flicked to Boris and she just realized of how fucking tall he was. With how gigantic and silent he was, he could be mistaken for a tree. A very dangerous and scary as hell looking tree. "I'll take my leave." Isabelle said, politely. She slipped through the couple and went to her cleaning cart.

"Of course. We would want to keep you from your job." chimed Valerie, as she waved at Isabelle, who hesitantly waved back. She began to push her cart to the next room, Isabelle could hear Valerie say, "I have lots of new underwear sets. Do you want me model them for you, darling?" then she heard Boris grunt, like he agreed. Their door slammed shut and Isabelle released the breath she did not even notice that she was even holding.

* * *

Wyndham Hotel in Trenton, New Jersey - 8:30 PM

After seeing an underwear model runway show on the camera, Benny (who had to turn his head from seeing that as he felt awkward seeing a half naked grown woman) watched Valerie headed to the bathroom and Boris was sitting on the bed watching TV.

Benny was bored. He thought that watching a couple of terrorists would be fun. It was suppose to be filled with action, like in the movies, but no, it was boring. The small boy sighed as he grabbed the dinner menu from the table and began to search through it. It was almost time for Isabelle, Isaac, and Ren to return from a hard days' work, so he might as well order something for everyone. And maybe some cake...

"Hmm...I can get a dinner buffets," Benny mumbled. "There's not that many salad options...and Iz doesn't eat meat..."

As Benny was looking through the menu, Boris pulled out a black box from under the bed as Valerie came out of the bathroom in a cream color silk robe and sat on the bed. Then Boris began speaking Russian.

_"What wires connect together?"_

Benny quickly discarded the menu and found the translator on the SHIELD laptop. He watched the couple assemble the bomb with many wires and they were talking in Russian. Watching the couple assemble something that can kill many people is so surreal. Benny realized that it would be better if it was a movie and not real life. At least the people in the movies always came back alive, but this...

David and Makayla, who were watching TV heard the door knock and David got up to open it, it was Isaac, Ren, and Isabelle.

"People are fucking gross." complained Isabelle with disgust on her face. "I have at least picked up eighteen used condoms off the floor. Those fuckers could have at least throw them away."

"I took a joyride in this shit-face's car." Isaac, despite looking stoic, he was a happy and satisfied.

"The dishwasher was trying to flirt with me. He told me that he loved Asian guys and I was giving him a case of 'yellow fever.'" Ren made air quotes as his expression was not amused. He noticed that Makayla refused to look at him.

"Benny?" asked Isaac, as he noticed that the small boy has not even greeted them. "Benny!"

"Huh?" Benny said, intelligently. "Oh, hey guys. I was just watching the B&amp;V couple. They're making the bomb." Benny turned his head back to watch the laptop. The couple finished making the bomb and put it back under the bed.

"What's wrong, dude?" asked David.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...so surreal. It's like...this is really happening. It's not like the movies or anything...this is real."

Everyone was silent as they looked at the small orange haired boy. The silence was a little awkward, so Ren asked, "Did you find out where they were going to plant the bomb?"

"Somewhere in the Ballroom. It will detonate tomorrow during the convention when all of the guests are there."

"Fuck..." whispered Isabelle.

"Maybe one of us can search for the bomb and stop it from exploding?" suggested Makayla.

"I'll do it." said Benny. "Don't give me that look, you guys know that I'm the only one who knows how to disable a bomb." the others looked unsure and Benny sighed. "It would be suspicious if any of you guys go. They already seen your faces. The only other person they have not seen is Makayla, because she's been cooped up in the room. Let me use my skills, guys."

The rest of the teens looked at each other, silently negotiating. They all sighed as they mumbled their agreements.

"Makayla, you can go with him." Ren said, earning a shocked look from the girl. "He needs someone who can watch his back." Honestly, he did not want Makayla to go, but if he was going to earn back her friendship, he was going to have to do things that he did not like doing. God...he felt like a parent.

"But...okay, then." responded Makayla.

It was silent for a moment before David said with a smile, "Let's order room service."

* * *

The next day - Wyndham Hotel in Trenton, New Jersey - 5:30 AM

Benny and Makayla, who were dressed in all black (they wanted to feel like spies) hid behind a wall that was connected to the ballroom. Seeing that the coast was clear, Benny started to throw hand signs at Makayla.

"What?" whispered a confused Makayla.

"I said, 'It's clear. Let's go'"

Makayla rolled her eyes, "Then you should have just said that."

The two youngest walked into the ballroom and they kept their eyes out for anything suspicious. When watching the couple, Benny heard that they were going to hide the bomb inside of a wall.

"We need to check the walls, do you have anything that can help?"

"I'm on it." Makayla summoned her Hammerspace and dug out two stethoscopes. Benny did not question why she has them, instead he just accepted the instruments and began to listen to the walls.

After about five minutes of hugging the walls, Makayla (who was on the left side of the ballroom) heard some beeping behind the wall.

Makayla gasped, "Hey, Benny, I-" when she turned around, a huge hand covered her mouth and nose with a handkerchief. Her screams were loud and muffled.

"Makayla-!" Benny dropped to the floor, as the back of his neck was hit hard.

Makayla struggled as she screamed out Benny's name, but her vision faded. The last thing she saw was Valerie Black smiling at her.

* * *

Two hours later - 7:35 AM

"Where's Benny and Makayla?" asked David.

David, Ren, Isabelle, and Isaac were in the lobby, which was fucking filled with men dressed in their best suits and women in elegant gowns. The ballroom was filled with the weaponry displays. It was 25 minutes before the convention starts and they were searching for Makayla and Benny, who lost all forms of communication.

"I don't know." exclaimed Isabelle, as she kept turning her head like the two were going to pop up somewhere. "Ren, can you find them?"

"I think so." Ren responded. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Makayla and Benny's aura. After a minute which felt like an eternity to the others, Ren found two orange colored auras down in the boiler room.

"There in the boiler room. Isaac, can you get them? We have to keep an eye on the couple."

Isaac grunted as he ran down the hall to find the boiler room.

"There they are!" whispered-yelled David, who looked at the opening elevator that revealed Valerie and Boris.

Valerie was in a gorgeous peach colored, sleeveless gown and her dark hair was tied in a bun as her bangs and side-bangs were in ringlets that curled around her face. She had her usual smile as she carried a purse and Boris was in a black tux with a red rose on the breast pocket. His blond hair was slicked back and his hard face remained stoic. They looked like a perfect model couple, except for the fact that they were planning to kill a lot of people. The two began to talk to a man in suit who had his arm around another man in a suit.

"We need to get these people out of here. The bomb could detonate at any time." exclaimed Isabelle.

"Leave that to me." David said, straightening his jacket before heading into the crowd.

Before Ren could say anything else, a gunshot and petrified scream from a woman made Isabelle and Ren turn their heads like they had whiplash. The man who the couple were talking to was shot in the stomach as his white suit was turning red because of the blood. It was Valerie whose smile was wicked and cold. Before the male lover could say a word, a bullet went through his head and he fell dead onto the floor.

Everyone started screaming as they scrambled amongst each other, trying to escape through the opened front doors but the doors slams shut on their own.

The two teens looked at the couple in shock. Valerie had her hand raised towards the door.

"Oh, my fucking God...she's a mutant!" exclaimed Isabelle. "What the fuck?!"

Everyone kept on screaming, but was silent when another shot was heard and Valerie said, "SHUT UP! OR YOU FUCKS ARE GETTING A BULLET THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" she pointed the gun at them. "SIT DOWN! NOW!"

The people were whimpering and some people had tears in their eyes as they obeyed.

_'Oh, my God, this is fucking real. This is fucking real!' _Ren thought as he saw the scared people, crying on the floor.

First mission, first day of saving people...it was so fucking surreal. Stealing and avoiding the police was simpler, because they only had to worry about their own safety. But now...they have to worry about the safety of these people who just thought that they were attending a normal convention. If they acted faster, two people could have been possibly saved.

This was really fucked up.

Tightening her fists, Isabelle yelled, "Hey, pick on someone your own size!"

The couple turned to look at the two teens as Ren gave her a look that said, _'Did you really just say that?' _It was seriously ironic since one of the terrorists looked like they eat steroids and rocks for breakfast.

"Oh, it the maid!" Valerie said cheerfully, like she wasn't threatening the lives of others. "It's nice to see you again. You know, you should learn how to hide cameras better, my dear."

"What?" Isabelle's face paled.

Valerie scoffed, "Please, it's the oldest trick in the book. We didn't do anything, because...well, we like playing with our toys. Oh, and stopping the bad people from making weapons that kill others is also good."

"That's really ironic coming from a crazy bitch with a gun in her hands." Ren said, trying to calm his nerves. "Oh, and FYI, you just killed two people."

Valerie waved it off with nonchalance. "The world did not need them. You see, we're helping the world from stopping these weapons from being distributed by people. Thousands of people are killed, because of these weapons of mass destruction. I mean look at Tony Stark! You think he earned the name _'Merchant of Death' _by making flower crowns and saving kittens. No!"

"But Tony Stark stopped making weapons after he opened his eyes and seen what they were doing to others. He turned his life around and began to save others." Ren said with harden eyes. "He even saved New York from being nuked and almost died. He might be a fucking asshole, but he's a hero."

Isabelle looked at Ren, like she was seeing him for the first time. However, she couldn't help but to agree with him. The Avengers were heroes and despite kidnapping them, they were at least trying to make them, freaky disrespectful teens, comfortable. Isabelle can silently admit that she would not be able to handle an alien invasion like them. She could tell they had went through some things and they still go out of their way to save people. It took her a while to realize this, but she found it very admirable.

"You're a hypocrite." sneered Isabelle. "You're using a weapon and killing innocent people."

Valerie just sighed and raised her gun at them. "You're too naïve to understand." before she could pull the trigger, her gun floated out of her hand and rose to the ceiling.

"You won't be needing that, pretty lady." David said with a smirk on his face and sent her a wink. Suddenly, David was hit by a yellow energy beam causing him to fly across the hall.

"Oh, sorry." Valerie chimed, her hands glowing yellow, ready to attack.

Isabelle and Ren looked at each other, their eyes hardened as they got into fighting stances.


	11. The Mission: Part III

**So, without further ado, here is the final chapter of this arc. As I have said, I'm not good with action scenes, but I did try.**

* * *

Benny groaned when he slowly opened his eyes. His head and neck hurt. A lot. Both body parts felt like they were spinning and split into thousands of pieces at the same time. Benny's ears ranged an annoying ringing sound as his vision became clearer. He lifted up his head, shaking it a bit to move his bangs out of his eyes. Benny gasped when he looked at his surroundings.

The floor was entirely below ground level. The room was dimly lit; Benny saw one of the ceiling lights flickering. A boiler and other steam-generating equipment were all over the room. Benny could feel the steam produced heat rolling onto his freckled cheeks. Spiders were crawling on their webs on the wall corners and the pipes of the equipment. Benny could hear the steam popping out of the metal pipes.

Benny looked down and noticed he was sitting in a chair with thick ropes around him, but the ropes stretched further behind him. He looked over to see Makayla with her head down. He tugged his hands and felt rope around them also.

Then he remembered; Valerie Black and Boris Volkov, the terrorist couple who are planning to bomb the hotel. Benny remembered him and Makayla finding the bomb before the terrorist couple knocked them out. They were the ones who tied Makayla and him up to rickety chairs in the boiler room.

More importantly, the bomb was going to activate and destroy the hotel with his friends inside of it.

"Makayla." Benny said, his boyish voice was raspy. "Makayla, wake up."

Makayla didn't make any sound. He tried to shake his arms, but the ropes squeezed them tight. He tried again, but the ropes wouldn't budge. Benny panted after a few minutes of struggling. He tilted his head back, feeling the back of the chair on his neck.

"Fuck. Fuck." Benny looked down on the ground, in hopes of finding something to cut the rope.

Benny looked to his left and saw a sharp piece of metal under a layer of pipes connected to the wall next to him.

_'Bingo.'_ he thought. Benny struggled under the ropes, as he tried to lower himself, slumping on his chair, Benny stretched his foot under the pipes. His tongue was out, the small boy could feel the sweat rolling off of his face. Benny's foot was still inches away from the sharp piece of metal.

Benny pulled back, gasping for breath. He tried again, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Benny pulled his foot back, alarmed. He was tied up and Makayla was still knocked out; they had no weapons and the other youngest team couldn't use her abilities.

Oh God, he never felt this powerless in a long time. It reminded him the time when he was attacked in District X for being a non-mutant.

"Benny!" shouted a familiar southern drawl. "Makayla!"

Benny never felt so relieved and delighted hearing his favorite, sexy Native American. The small boy saw a tall shadow coming from around the corner.

"Isaac! We're here!" Benny shouted.

Benny saw Isaac when the older boy turned the corner. Isaac was by him and Makayla in seconds. He asked, "Y'all alright?"

"I'm fine, but Makayla..."

Isaac went over to Makayla, moved her bangs out of her hair to see her eyes were still closed. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Makayla, Makayla, wake up." he received no response. Isaac shook her again, a little harder. "Come on, wake up."

Makayla groaned, as her eyes tightened before opening them. She slowly lifted up her head, brown eyes met with black ones. Makayla croaked, "I-Isaac? What happened?"

"In simpler terms," Benny started. "We were knocked out by the B&amp;V couple, and we're tied up in the boiler room." he turned his head to look at the sharp metal piece. "Isaac, there's a piece of metal under those pipes. You can cut the rope with it."

Isaac grunted, as he went over to the wall with pipes where Benny was looking towards, and bent down to grab the sharp object. Isaac begun to cut the rope down the middle, careful not to hit Benny and Makayla's hands. Once the rope has fallen on the floor, Benny quickly rose up from his seat, Makayla was a bit slower when getting up from her chair. Isaac took Benny's hands and quickly cut the rope, and did the same for Makayla.

As Benny massaged his wrists, seeing the marks around them, he looked over at Makayla and asked, "Are you alright?"

Makayla nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy still."

"We need to go," Isaac said. "I heard gunshots upstairs, and knowin' those two psycho terrorists, they probably already killed someone."

Makayla and Benny nodded and followed Isaac, running out of the boiler room and started up the stairs.

* * *

Ren huffed out shallow breaths when he looked at Valerie, who was smiling brightly at him. She has been throwing her yellow beams at him, while he has been attacking her with his blue aura beams and dodging her attacks. The Japanese boy would look over at Isabelle, who was fighting Boris. Boris kept his face impassive, as Isabelle has been attacking him with the Martial-Arts moves Natasha taught her. Even when she kicked him in the face, Boris kept his face emotionless.

Ren could feel Makayla, Isaac, and Benny's auras coming towards them from up the stairs. He looked over with his peripheral vision and in the corner on the lobby, Ren saw the civilians hiding behind a salmon pink couch. They looked petrified and some were even crying. They had to get them out of the lobby.

Valerie's hands glowed yellow, she pointed them at the Japanese boy. Suddenly, she was lifted up in the air and hit the wall behind Ren. As she fell on the ground, Ren and Isabelle looked down the hall to see wobbly-looking David holding his arm; the blond boy's face showed his discomfort.

However, he managed to put on his usual smirk and said, "Pay back's a bitch, huh?" the blond looked over at his friends. "Sorry, I'm a little late to the party, you guys. Decided to take a little nap."

Despite the situation, Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, David. Ren and I have been having a blast."

"You..." Boris growled. The three teens looked at him. Boris, who was usually looked impassive gave the teens a vile glare. "You..." he repeated in the same growly tone. The gigantic man's eyes went from dark brown to pure black. His frown turned into a scowl and his skin turned into an earthy gray tint. The skin's texture transformed into granite; his muscles grew so large that his tuxedo ripped and turned to shreds. Boris grew four inches taller, towering over the teens. His shadow loomed over them. Boris let out an animalistic growl.

David blinked, "Did he just did that?"

"Obviously." replied Ren, his eyes widened.

Boris's head whipped around to look at David, who flinched a little. Boris sprinted towards the blond boy with a look of rage on his face, but a high-pitched scream echoed in the lobby. Everyone plugged their ears, as they watched the gigantic rock-man fly across the room, landing next to his lover.

Ren, Isabelle, and David turned their gazes towards Isaac. Isaac massaged his throat, while his face looked pinched with pain. Benny and Makayla were with him; they appeared to be unharmed. The two youngest Immortals took in the messy condition of the lobby.

"I fuckin' hate doing that." Isaac grumbled. Isaac rarely used his sonic screams, because it caused him pain in the throat and the head. He only used it during emergencies, and seeing the Rocky Mountain about to attack his friend seemed important enough to be an emergency.

"Ya'll alright?" asked the Native American.

Before anyone could answer Isaac, they heard some movement behind Ren. The teens looked over where the noise was coming from to see Valerie stand up with a pissed off expression on her face. Valerie's tight bunned hair was loose, hair strands were sticking out and messy. The willowy women's peach colored dress was ripped in the front, revealing some of her skin.

Valerie's fists were clenched, while glowing yellow. She bared her teeth and said, "YOU...RUINED MY DRESS!" she quickly stuck out her hands and a brightly yellow beam blasted from her hands, aiming at David.

David expected to feel a burning sensation, but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Ren standing in front of him, sticking out his hands as a large blue shield was in front of the Japanese boy.

Ren opened his eyes and an expression of surprise appeared on his face. "Well, this is new." the shield shrinked into a smaller size and Ren threw it at the terrorist woman, who dodged in time before the shield hit her.

David snickered, "Nice shield action there, Captain Japan."

Ren turned his head and glared at the blond. "When this is over, I'm punching you." he looked at Benny and Isaac, "Benny go and disarm the bomb. Isaac be his backup just to be safe." then he looked at David. "David, you found an exit, right?"

David nodded, "Yeah."

"Get the civilians out of here." Ren glanced at Boris, who was getting up off of the floor. Then, he looked at Isabelle, "Iz, when the civilians are gone, give Rocky everything you got, alright?"

Isabelle's face was hard as she said, "Oh, I will." It was obvious that she was pissed at Boris for her physical attacks not having an affect on him.

Ren looked at Makayla, who tried to not looked nervous when their gazes met. "Makayla...you're with me." he looked at all of the members of his gang. "Everyone understand?" Ren received nods. "Alright, let's do this!"

As Benny and Isaac sprinted for the Ballroom, David quickly headed towards the frightened innocents, and lifted them up in the air with his gravity abilities. He knew it would be taxing on him, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. The civilians gasped when they were hoisted up in the air. David ran towards the hallway, where the hotel's emergency exit was located. Makayla stood beside Ren with her face trying to appear stony, but she still looked a little afraid.

Valerie and Boris stood beside each other and looked at the teens with hard expression, but their eyes were filled with wrath. Valerie's eyes glowed yellow, wisps of energy was seeping through the corners. Her willowy figure became surrounded by sparks of her yellow energetic abilities; Valerie's hands illuminated yellow energy.

Valerie let out a screeching battle cry and unleashed an enormous burst of bright yellow towards the three teens, who dared to pick a fight with her.

Ren rose his hands in the air and braced himself.

* * *

Isaac and Benny reached the ballroom, careful not to touch the weaponry on display. One bomb was enough.

"You remember where its at?" Isaac said, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were not followed.

Before Benny could answer, they could see a big, bright yellow glow coming from the lobby. The two friends heard screaming from the same direction.

"Shit!" Benny hissed when he sped to the right wall and stopped near the wall corner. He pressed his ear to the wall and heard faint ticking sounds coming from the wall. "Isaac, over here!"

Isaac rushed towards Benny, he could feel his heart pumping out of his chest as he breathed roughly. All of the adrenaline and stress was catching up to the Native American boy. He could feel himself growing very tired just by looking at the wall in front of him.

"Do you still have that sharp thingy?" asked Benny, pulling his face away from the wall.

Isaac nodded, as his arm reached for the sharp piece of metal tucked in securely by his belt. He handed it to Benny, who stepped back and tightened his grip on the metal piece. His arms lunged forward and a chip of the wall fell on the ground. Benny repeated the action numerous times, as Isaac stood guard. Soon a sizable hole was made and Benny could see the bomb.

Benny dropped the sharp piece of metal on the floor and hissed when he looked at hands. The small boy's hands were red with blood; he wiped the blood off with his jeans. Benny could hear more yelling coming from the lobby.

Benny reached his hands into the ruined wall, grabbed the black box, and pulled it out. He was panting as he kneeled down on the ground and placed the box on the floor. Benny's blue eyes widened when he saw the bombs' timer that was in big, red numbers.

The timer read _'3:03.'_

"Oh, fuck." Benny swore. He quickly stripped off the top of the bomb and saw a bunch of wires. But the problem was the wires were all blue. "Isaac, we have a problem!"

"Wha? Just pick the blue wire!" Isaac answered. "It works in the movies!"

"That's the problem! They're all blue wires!"

Isaac turned around and looked down at Benny, who looked confused and panicky. Isaac noticed the timer, which read _'2:50.'_

"I don't know which one to pick! It would be easier, if the wires were different colors or in rows or something! This is a fucking jumbled mess!" Benny was speaking too fast. Usually, the boy used this type of speech when he was excited about something. Not when he was going frantic.

"I-!"

"Benny, shut up!" Isaac grabbed both of Benny's shoulders and shook him. "We don't have time for you going crazy. We need you to stop the bomb." then to Benny's surprise, Isaac spoke in a soft tone. "We need you, man."

Benny looked at Isaac; his blue eyes gazed deeply into Isaac's black ones. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright." he looked at the bomb again and looked for any possibilities of stopping it from exploding.

_2:10...2:09...2:08..._

* * *

Meanwhile with Ren, Makayla, and Isabelle...

Isabelle quickly dodged when Boris dash towards her with a strong, hard punch, but she did not see his leg aiming for her hip. Isabelle flew across the room, hitting the wall. She cried out in pain, but she refused to let tears seep through her eyes. Isabelle clutched her hip, still feeling the discomfort. From the corner of her eye, Isabelle saw Valerie releasing a blast of yellow at Makayla and Ren, but Makayla spun in front of Ren with her Hammerspace in front of her, catching the beam. Makayla re-opened her Hammerspace when Ren sent Valerie his own blue beam. Blue and yellow rays of energy were beside each other, aiming at the terrorist woman.

Valerie was hit in the shoulder by her own yellow beam just when she rolled onto the floor to dodge. She gripped her shoulder, hissing when she landed in a kneeling position. Valerie stood up, kicked off her shoes, and grabbed the skirt half of her dress with both of her hands and ripped the silk fabric. Now, she was wearing a very short, peach colored dress; Isabelle could see a bit of her dark blue, lacy underwear. The beautiful woman threw the fabric on the floor and glared at the teens.

Isabelle's gaze focused on Boris, who was coming towards her like an animal stalking its prey. Isabelle rose up slightly off of the floor, but tumbled back down feeling the agonizing pain surging through her hip. When she groaned, Isabelle could Boris coming closer to her. She felt dread going through her body, but she refused to let it show; she was not going to give him the satisfaction.

Isabelle concentrated on the water inside of the hotel. She could feel the water's waves and hear its splashing. Soon, the sounds of the pipes shaking within the walls was resonating throughout the lobby. Isabelle grit her teeth as she raised her arms in the air.

An explosion of water burst through the wall behind her and directed towards Boris. The gigantic rock-man hit the lobby's front desk, the floor was soaking with water; Ren, Makayla, and Valerie looked over to see Boris pinned to the desk by a wall of water. The clear liquid solidified, turning into ice; the ice covered Boris's body from neck to toe.

"Darling!" cried Valerie.

As if he heard her, Boris's body began to shake, the ice cracked and shattered into pieces. Boris let out a growl and charged towards Isabelle, who looked petrified.

In Isabelle's eyes, everything slowed down. She could see Boris running to her, Ren and Makayla's expressions were aghast, as Ren formed a blue orb in his palm. Valerie's pink lips formed a smirk when she looked over Makayla, who felt something grab her like a hand and lift her up in the air. She was flung across the room, hitting a wall corner, her back bent on impact. Makayla's mouth spittled when she fell onto the floor. The young girl heaved, crying in pain. Isabelle could see tears forming in the young girl's eyes.

Ren's black eyes widened, then he was lifted into the air and flew across the lobby towards the hotel's front doors. The Japanese boy's body caused the door's glass to crack; he slid down on the floor.

Isabelle could hear herself gulp, her own heartbeat, and her breathing. She knew that the Superhero gig was going to be difficult, and she was going to be on top of the world with her head held high. She was going to be a hero. Isabelle was going to save people and become something good in her life.

And here she was, afraid and frozen; probably going to be beaten to death by a rock-man. Maybe she could meet her mother, Mariah, again or something.

Isabelle paused. 'What the hell am I thinking?' Isabelle punched the floor and slowly lifted herself up and leaned on the wall for support. Her hip was still stinging in pain, but she ignored it. She was not going to die today, especially on the floor almost in tears. Her friends needed her; they had come along way together from their first meeting to now fighting terrorists. Isabelle was not going to give up so easily. She did want to be a hero.

Isabelle's blue eyes hardened as she looked at Boris. In her eyes, everything turned back to regular speed. She saw Boris sprinting closer to her with a fist lifted up in the air.

Isabelle raised her arms up, and formed her hands to look like she was about to crush something. Boris's fist was inches close to her face, Isabelle screamed, "STOP!"

Boris and his fist came to halt. He looked surprised, as did Isabelle, especially when she could feel liquid flowing from Boris at the tips of her fingers.

Suddenly, everyone could hear the fire alarms and felt water coming down from the fire sprinklers. David must have triggered them when he lead the civilians out of the hotel through the emergency exit he had found.

Still feeling the tingling sensation from her fingertips, Isabelle lowered her hands and Boris sunk to the ground. She made the sprinkling water turn into ice on Boris, covering him from head to toe in layers of ice.

* * *

_0:59...0:58...0:57...0:56..._

Benny was mumbling to himself about which wires could possibly stop the bomb or accidentally detonate it. It was difficult to see thanks to the sprinklers being on and raining down onto his face. Isaac was a little luckier than him at the moment, the Native American boy was wearing his black Stetson hat.

Benny noticed one of the blue wires on the left that appeared to be only slightly thinner than the other wires. It was buried underneath other blue wires, but Benny could see it.

"Isaac, I think I found it!" Benny shouted over the blaring alarms.

Isaac turned to look at Benny and crouched down next to him, not caring if his pants got wet; he looked at the timer and his eyes widened. The timer said, _'0:40.'_

"Benny, you got to cut it now!"

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Valerie looked more than pissed. She was blazing. The beautiful woman let out a shrill as she used her mind to grab Isabelle and swung her up at the ceiling, then at the wall, and slammed her onto the ground. Isabelle did not move, as she was knocked out.

"And here I thought I liked you, maid." Valerie said, shaking her head in a disappointed manner.

Valerie heard footsteps running towards the lobby. She looked over to see the blond boy with the fake name coming out of the hallway he was in; leading the horrible people out of the hotel. The blond boy looked exhausted as he had blood coming out of his nose. She immediately picked him up by the leg and slammed him into the ground multiple times before throwing him at the wall. David was knocked out.

Valerie heard movement coming from the doors, she glanced over to see the Japanese boy rising up from the ground. The boy looked around the room to see to of his friends passed out on the floor with bruises. Before he could gasp or do anything, Valerie used her telekinesis ability and picked him up by the neck.

As she swung him around the room, Ren's hands grabbed and clawed at Valerie's invisible grasp. The Japanese boy's back slammed into a column still being held by Valerie. The mutant woman walked up towards the teen with a hard expression.

When she face to face with Ren, she said, in an almost whisper, "This would have never happened, if you would have just left me and my darling alone to do our job." her invisible hands tightened a little around Ren's neck.

Ren made choking sounds as he still tried to get the invisible hands off of his neck. His legs were twitching, as he felt saliva running down the side of his chin. He must be in control. Feel nothing.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Valerie's voice was solemn, as her eyes was filled with rage and sorrow. "You're allowing this...these weapons! Those people, who make money off of creating objects of destruction to live when they don't deserve it!" Valerie's eyes watered a little. "Taking lives and making money...such people don't deserve to exist..."

Ren's black eyes almost went to the back of his head when he felt some tears popping out of his eyes. Through his eyes, flashes of black were appearing, Valerie Black was not in front of him. A tall white man with short, cropped hair in the color of charcoal with blue, sunken eyes, a strong jaw, and wrinkles were present on his face. The man had his hands around Ren's neck, squeezing it tightly.

"It's your fault, you little freak." the man growled. "It's your fault."

Tears came down Ren's face, as he kept on choking, feeling the life being sucked out of him. Ren lifted his arm and hit the man's arms, repeatedly, yet pathetically.

"D..da..." Ren muttered, as he could feel his heart pumping and a familiar feeling burning up inside of him. The feeling, the power urged itself to released out of its cage.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot echoed in Ren's ears and he fell down on the floor, heaving and coughing, while massaging his throat. He looked up, finding himself back into the hotel lobby, across from him was Valerie clutching her side, crying in pain. Blood oozed from the wound and covered her dress and the floor she was lying on. Ren look over at his left to see Makayla on her knees with a gun, Valerie's gun, in her hands. Her hands were shaking, as her face was stained with tears.

Ren staggered when rose from the floor and walked towards Makayla, who has yet to take her eyes off of a crying Valerie. Ren knelt down in front of the young girl and held out his hand.

"Kay, give me the gun." Ren said, gently, though his voice sounded rough.

Makayla flinched when she noticed Ren kneeling in front of her. She looked down at the gun and gave it to the Japanese boy. Ren placed the gun beside him and put a hand on Makayla's shoulder, causing the girl to look up at him.

"Makayla...thank you." Ren's voice was cracking a bit, but he kept it strong. He had to keep it strong for her.

Immediately, Makayla jumped into his arms and began to sob into his chest. Ren didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around his friend. Makayla tightened her grip around him, never wanting to let go.

On the other side of the lobby, the ice encased Boris started to move, cracking the ice around his body. Boris broke free of his frozen prison and turned his head to see Valerie on the floor bleeding.

"Valerie!" shouted Boris, as he ran over to his beloved. The giant rock-man knelt down beside her and lifted her head up carefully in his large, stony gray hand.

Valerie looked up at Boris and tried giving him a smile, but her lips curved into a grimace when she hissed. She clutched her wounded side, feeling the blood soaking her dress and hand.

"Valerie!" then Boris growled and turned his head towards the two teens, Makayla and Ren, with a glare. He was about to handle them, until he felt Valerie's small, yet bloodied hand touch his hard cheek.

"Don't." Valerie said, softly. "Just stay with me."

The normally impassive man's eyes softened. "Alright, Солнышко." **[1]**

Two pairs of footsteps ran towards the lobby. Isaac was in front of Benny, in case he need to protect him, as Benny had a wide grin on his face. He lifted up the bomb in the air with both of his arms, "I did it! I did it! You guys I..." he stopped running and lost his grin, when he saw the lobby in ruins with the walls destroyed and every inch of the lobby soaked with water. He saw Isabelle and David on the floor passed out and Makayla in Ren's arms with tears in her eyes. Benny's big blue eyes landed on Valerie Black, who was bleeding out of her side, as Boris had her in his gigantic hands. Also, Boris looked like an enormous rock.

Isaac's eyes landed on Ren's, then shifted to the B&amp;V couple before returning his gaze to the Japanese boy's with a question in his gaze.

Ren shook his head, then his eyes casted over at the couple with an unreadable expression.

Soon, the sounds of fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars were heard by everyone in the hotel lobby. The teens, who were awake, took this as a signal to leave. Isaac and Benny moved over to the other side of the lobby, while keeping a watchful eye on the terrorist couple, to grab their fallen team members. Ren and Makayla got up off of the floor and helped Isaac and Benny carry their friends out of the hotel through the emergency exit David found earlier.

The teens were out of the hotel before the hotel's front doors busted open with a door breacher and the fire fighters came in and saw the bleeding woman on the floor with her lover by her side.

* * *

_"Good evening, tonight's news will focus on the recent terrorist attack at Wyndham Garden Trenton Hotel in Trenton, New Jersey during a weapons developers convention. The people responsible for the attack was Valerie Black and Boris Volkov, who are in custody after admitting to destroy the hotel by using a bomb implanted in the wall."_ said the male news anchor._ "Luckily, the bomb didn't detonate and the people in the hotel made it out safe." _

Stanley, the redheaded hotel manager of Wyndham, appeared on the screen. _"I'm telling you, there were these group of kids with superpowers in the hotel and they saved us. Literally, they saved me and all of the other guest can tell you that they were real. And I don't know what happened to them or where they are, but I would like to say thank you for saving my life." _

_"Personally, I don't think kids having superpowers is safe for our society." _said a white women in a red dress and a blue blanket wrapped around her. Her blonde hair was ratty and out of its bun; she was standing outside of the hotel. _"I mean, children are stupid, and the people who saved us looked like a bunch of teenagers. And I know I'm not alone on this, but teens are controlled by their hormones. They don't know anything about the adult world. Are they really responsible enough to control their powers? Mentally and emotionally? How do we know, if they won't turn on us or something?" _

_"Sometimes children can handle these types of things pretty well, I think." _said a dark-skinned woman with a New Jersey accent. She was standing across the street from the hotel in her winter wear. _"Young people and teenagers are stronger than you think, but we want to talk down to them, thinking that they're too innocent or stupid to understand. And we shouldn't do that. Young people can have a vision that us old people don't have, because that's how the world progresses." _

_"These are children of Satan!" _said a male pastor with his hands folded in front of him. He was standing in front of his own church with people behind him with anti-super powered children signs. _"It's unnatural for these children to have abilities belonging to the Father and Son! I bet you that these children made a deal the Devil and got these so-called powers!"_ the crowd behind him screamed out their agreements. _"These children are going to burn in Hell!" _

The news reports on the screen muted, Fury looked at the World Security Council with an unreadable expression. The muted news reports showed thanks and support of the teens who saved the victims of the terrorist attack at Wyndham as other reports showed their distrust and dislike for the teens with powers.

"Seems like our new team has caused a divided stir amongst the people, haven't they?" commented Boothe, looking at Fury. Fury ignored him.

"Where is Mr. Volkov and Miss. Black?" said Hawley.

"They have been taken into SHIELD custody after Miss. Black's recovery." answered Fury.

"Hmm, and how are the children?" asked Li.

"Oh," started Fury with a small smirk. "It sounds like you care about them."

"We just don't want to deal with teenage drama." Boothe said, flippantly.

"They're fine and healed."

"Good," began Darbinyan. "And what about training?"

"They will resume training in about a week or so. Anything else?"

"No, that's all for now. Keep giving us your usual reports about the children." ordered Boothe. "Meeting adjourned."

When the screens went black, Fury left the meeting room, feeling a sense of pride along with being a bit impressed as he walked down to his office.

And those feeling was aimed at those troublesome children.

* * *

**[1] -** **Солнышко is Russian for "My Sunshine."**

**Finally! This is done! As I have said, this is the last chapter of this arc and the next arc will begin! This means that the kids will get their costumes and official code names!**


End file.
